


[СЦЕНАРИЙ] В Гаване идут дожди

by WTF Chaos and Balance 2021 (wtf_dichotomy)



Series: Челлендж [6]
Category: Llueve sobre la Habana - Julio Travieso Serrano | Raining Over Havana - Julio Travieso Serrano
Genre: 90'S, Background Relationships, Cuba, Don't copy to another site, F/M, HIV/AIDS, Implied One-Sided Femslash, Mild Language, Screenplay/Script Format, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_dichotomy/pseuds/WTF%20Chaos%20and%20Balance%202021
Summary: автор сценария:Анна-Анжеликаоформитель:Kaellig
Series: Челлендж [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960579
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	[СЦЕНАРИЙ] В Гаване идут дожди

**Author's Note:**

> автор сценария: [Анна-Анжелика](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3072422)  
> оформитель: [Kaellig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig)

ТИТР: «…все дни суетной жизни он проводит как тень». Екклесиаст. 6:12

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ЛИВНЕМ.

ТИТР: «Все было сплошным вселенским смехом, и это все зовется историей». Хулио Кортасар. Игра в классики

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ЛИВНЕМ.

ТИТР:  
Слезы в душе у меня,  
Как над городом слезы дождя.  
Поль Верлен

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ЛИВНЕМ.

1\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: Май 1992.

Старое бюро, стол со сломанной ножкой, три потертых стула, софа, старинные настенные часы с кукушкой, советский черно-белый телевизор на деревянном ящике. Настенные часы показывают без одной минуты полночь. Тишина. ОН _(в годах, высокий, статный, черноволосый с седеющими висками белый кубинец, бородат, в старой одежде и обуви, со старыми советскими остановившимися часами на руке)_ гладит по голове плачущую МОНИКУ _(молодая зеленоглазая невысокая стройная блондинка)_.

МОНИКА  
_(плача)_  
Мы с тобой умрем. Сначала я, потом ты.

ОН  
Когда?

МОНИКА  
Наверное, через год-два, может, и позже, но так обязательно будет. А до того еще придется мучиться и страдать. Знаешь… Как только придет боль, я покончу с собой.

Он сжимает ее голову и смотрит в заплаканные глаза.

ОН  
Я тоже умру. Вместе с тобой.

МОНИКА  
Поклянись, что не бросишь меня, даже если я превращусь в страшенную ведьму, морщинистую и беззубую. Поклянись.

ОН  
Клянусь, клянусь тебе, моя дорогая, любимая.

ЗТМ

2\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: 1996 год.

Чисто, минимум мебели, но она приличного вида. Старинные настенные часы с кукушкой бьют полночь. Рядом с часами – портрет улыбающейся Моники во весь рост. У кровати стоит ЖЕНЩИНА _(красивая кубинка)_ , поправляет одежду, смотрит на фото.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Кто эта красавица?

Он лежит на кровати.

ОН  
Это – любовь моей жизни. Моя любовь, какой больше не будет.

Женщина хмыкает и выходит.

3\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Он смотрит на часы, потом на портрет Моники. Садится и листает красную потрепанную книжку, на обложке которой написано «Дневник».

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Я расскажу ее историю и свою собственную – нашу историю. Это повесть о том, как Моника исчезнет, затерявшись, утонув в Гаване, в этом прекрасном, уродливом, грязном, порочном городе. Я стану ее искать, но не найду. А однажды она сама вернется, но для любви и жизни уже не останется времени, которого теперь непременно должно хватить для того, чтобы поведать обо всем произошедшем с нами.

Бьет 23.00. Он встает и выходит.

ЗТМ

4\. ИНТ. УЗКАЯ, ТЕСНАЯ ЛЕСТНИЦА ЕГО ДОМА. – НОЧЬ.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: 1992 год.

Он спускается. Из темноты дверного проема слышится шепот.

НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ  
…прирежут.

5\. НАТ. УЛИЦА В КОЛДОБИНАХ. – НОЧЬ.

Пусто. Он замечает бродячую кошку и идет за ней. Она скрывается за углом. Он поворачивает и отшатывается – прямо в лицо бьет расцветший розовый куст из-за решетки сада. Он касается лепестков, нюхает, гладит их. Вглядывается за забор, где виднеется ветхое здание в колониальном стиле, переводит взгляд на бетонный короб новодела рядом.

6\. НАТ. УЛИЦА В КОЛДОБИНАХ. – НОЧЬ.

К Нему подходит римский патриций. Неодобрительно кивает на толпу галдящих варваров у строго белоснежного римского фонтана.

Он ухмыляется.

7\. НАТ. УЛИЦА В КОЛДОБИНАХ. – НОЧЬ.

Он идет по улице, вглядывается в старые и новые дома по сторонам, в тени. В освещенных окнах семьи или пустые потолки.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что делают в эту минуту там и тут люди в своих жилищах?

Мимо с шумом пролетает на велосипедах группа парней. В каждом темном углу влюбленные парочки. Он выходит к Малекону.

8\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ЛУННАЯ НОЧЬ.

Он стоит у парапета рядом с отелем «Националь», смотрит на море. Волны лижут берег. Отхлынувшая волна не возвращается. С ним равняется Моника, пытается закурить, но ветер гасит спички. Он молча предлагает зажигалку.

МОНИКА  
Thanks.

ОН  
Пожалуйста.

МОНИКА  
_(тихо)_  
Я приняла тебя за иностранца.

ОН  
_(затягиваясь)_  
Да, меня обычно принимают за еврея-сефарда, родившегося в Сингапуре и возмужавшего в Маутхаузене.

МОНИКА  
А я думала, что ты индус с Брахмапутры.

Они с минуту молча курят, Моника нервничает, старается докурить быстрей. Он исподволь любуется грудью. Мимо проходит торговец арахисом.

ОН  
У тебя все в порядке?

МОНИКА  
Да. Спасибо.

ОН  
Как тебя зовут?

МОНИКА  
Моника. Моника Эстрада Пальма.

ОН  
Ты родственница президента?

МОНИКА  
Какого президента?

ОН  
Дона Томаса Эстрады Пальмы. Разве в школе тебе ничего не рассказывали о кубинских президентах?

МОНИКА  
_(улыбаясь)_  
Думаю, рассказывали, но меня никогда не интересовала история. А тебя как зовут? Чем ты занимаешься?

ОН  
Домами.

МОНИКА  
Архитектор?

ОН  
_(выбрасывает окурок в море)_  
Вроде того. А ты что делаешь?

МОНИКА  
Укрепляю международные отношения.

ОН  
Когда-нибудь и я займусь решением международных дел. Ну и как тебе живется?

МОНИКА  
Да так, не жалуюсь.

ОН  
_(улыбаясь не вполне естественно)_  
Не хотела бы ты со мной укрепить национальные отношения?

Моника оценивающе смотрит.

МОНИКА  
Почему бы и нет? Может, знакомство с тобой мне пригодится.

ОН  
Чудесно! Давай сделаем вместе по глоточку?

МОНИКА  
Который теперь час?

Он смотрит на свои остановившиеся старенькие советские часы.

ОН  
Часы остановились, но должно быть около десяти.

МОНИКА  
Тогда в другой раз. Сегодня мне надо кое с кем поговорить, всего лишь поговорить. Пойдем, прогуляемся еще немного.

ОН  
_(плохо скрывая разочарование)_  
Как хочешь. Прогуляемся. Это я как раз и делаю. Гуляю.

Они идут по Малекону, сворачивают на Рампу.

9\. НАТ. РАМПА, УЛИЦЫ У ДОМА МОНКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Он провожает Монику до дома. Оба молчат. Он разочарован. Она непроницаема. Моника кивает на свой дом.

МОНИКА  
Вот я и пришла.

ОН  
Когда мы снова увидимся?

МОНИКА  
В понедельник. Ты смог бы в десять?

ОН  
Где?

МОНИКА  
Здесь, на Рампе. Ладно, до скорого…

Моника идет к дому.

ОН  
_(почти кричит)_  
Знаешь, ты самая красивая на свете!

Моника оборачивается и, улыбнувшись, машет рукой.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Я все продолжал гадать: кто же она такая? По всей видимости, хинетера, но хотелось знать о ней больше и – почему бы нет? – приятно провести с ней ночь-другую.

10\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он завтракает ромом и немножко едой.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Рассказ идет о женщине по имени Моника, но и о ее новом знакомом тоже не мешало бы кое-что сообщить. Ведь и его жизнь была полна всяких событий и разных напастей. Впрочем, говоря о напастях, трудно сказать, кому досталась худшая доля в этом мире… А потому придется рассказать не только о ней.

11\. ИНТ. СТАРАЯ КВАРТИРА. – УТРО.

Он стоит в прихожей и пытается из-за стоящей перед ним СТАРОЙ СЕНЬОРЫ рассмотреть потолки и вообще квартиру.

СТАРАЯ СЕНЬОРА  
Обменщик, говорите? Чем же все-таки занимается такой человек?

ОН  
Нууу… при сложившихся обстоятельствах у нас нельзя купить дом, а потому, если кому-нибудь срочно захочется изменить жилищные условия, он может обменять свое жилье на другое, прибегнув к моим услугам, услугам посредника. Если, например, у вас есть квартира из двух комнат, а какой-то сеньор живет в трехкомнатной квартире, но хочет иметь меньшую жилплощадь, я вас свожу друг с другом.

Старая сеньора кивает, мало что понимая.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
И в итоге обе стороны мне платят за услугу. Не так много, но хватает, чтобы выжить.

12\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. – ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

ОН _(моложе, около 30)_ в полной растерянности и безумно уставший сидит перед БЭБИ _(его жена, эффектная блондинка, около 30)_. Бэби нервно мнет пальцы, смотрит в упор.

БЭБИ  
Куда пойдешь работать?

ОН  
Могилы рыть или мусор собирать.

Бэби всплеёскивает руками.

Могилы, мусор! Ты же блестящий журналист!

ОН  
В Министерстве труда для меня больше ничего не нашлось. Только это или рубка тростника в Камагуэе.

Бэби останавливается и долго на него смотрит. Он молчит.

БЭБИ  
_(с растущей тревогой)_  
Что ты будешь делать? Если не пойдешь работать, тебя могут засудить по закону о тунеядцах.

ОН  
_(твердо)_  
Не пойду никуда, и пусть делают, что хотят.

БЭБИ  
_(едва сдерживает крик)_  
Как же мы будем жить? Моей зарплаты не хватит.

ОН  
Что-нибудь найдется.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

13\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ДЕНЬ.

Он ходит вдоль набережной в толпе туристов и местных, скупает и продает доллары. Его напарника уводит полиция. Он разворачивается и уходит.

14\. ИНТ. КНИЖНЫЙ МАГАЗИН. – ДЕНЬ.

Он за стойкой продавца, читает Воннегута, рядом лежит сборник По. Откладывает в сторону книги, которые сует ему администратор, иронично хмыкая и не замечая возмущенных и смущенных взглядов.

15\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО.

Туман. В тумане балкон, который кажется мостиком корабля. На балконе рычаг с тросом. Он, задыхаясь, выталкивает на улицу массивный стол с тумбами, накидывает на него ремни. Стол поднимается вверх. На балконе СТАРИК.

СТАРИК  
_(кричит)_  
Давай пошевеливайся, поэт!

Стол взмывает ввысь, в тумане кажется, что птица в когтях уносит большое животное, оно взмыкивает. Он выволакивает тяжеленный советский холодильник. Старик в треуголке на балконе-мостике.

СТАРИК  
_(кричит)_  
Эй ты, поэт! Не спи!

У балкона белые паруса, они опускаются из тумана – это стулья.

16\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Он едва входит, стягивает рубашку. Скидывая ботинки, идет к кровати. Берет валяющуюся на кровати мазь и механически натирается. На спине сеть старых шрамов.

17\. ИНТ. СТАРЫЙ ДОМ. – УТРО.

Он стучит в дверь. Дверь открывается. За ней Его старый ЗНАКОМЫЙ. Брови знакомого ползут вверх.

ЗНАКОМЫЙ  
Ты – обменщик?!

ОН  
Да вот, сколачиваю капиталец.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Да пошел ты… Зато я – свободный человек, а ты пляшешь под дудку начальства.

18\. ИНТ. КОМНАТА ОСОБНЯКА НА УЛИЦЕ ЛИНЕА. – ДЕНЬ.

На потолке огромные дыры, стены в струпьях, вместо стекол картонные заплаты. За ними дождь. СТАРИЧОК-МАРКИЗ, хозяин особняка, встречает Его, сажает в старое дырявое кресло.

СТАРИЧОК-МАРКИЗ  
Садитесь. Взгляните на мой дом, это просто чудо, вы убедитесь сами.

Он с сомнением оглядывается.

СТАРИЧОК-МАРКИЗ  
Ну как, а? Потрясающий дом. Раньше он принадлежал маркизе Туригуано, моей бабушке, царствие ей небесное.

ОН  
Да. Дом неплох. Мне встречались и похуже.

Он красноречиво смотрит на бутылку на столе.

СТАРИЧОК-МАРКИЗ  
Угощайтесь.

Старичок-маркиз разливает ром. Они пьют. Старичок доливает неоднократно, пока не пустеет бутылка.

СТАРИЧОК-МАРКИЗ  
Видите ли, все мои родные уехали в Соединенные Штаты после того, как на пляжи и в другие увеселительные места и заведения был открыт доступ неграм. А я? Я в те годы был безумно влюблен в одну прогрессивно настроенную сеньориту, горячую защитницу расового равноправия, с охотой оставшуюся на родине. Ее единственным условием было то, чтобы и я из страны не уезжал. Спустя несколько лет она сама уехала, так-то. Видите ли, мне нужна хорошая квартира и приличная доплата.

ОН  
Постараюсь вам помочь.

19\. ИНТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Туман. Он выходит на улицу. Он пьян, кружится голова, не хватает воздуха. Не решается идти. Делает шаг. Туман поглощает его.

20\. ИНТ. МАЛЕКОН, У РАМПЫ. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Он ждет Монику, очень нервничает, прохаживается к Малекону и обратно, нерешительно останавливается у отеля. Нервничает, стискивает кулаки. Всматривается в рестораны по сторонам. Зажигается красный светофор. Мимо проходят счастливые и довольные парочки, взявшись за руки, рослый смазливый трансвестит в узких джинсах, три хинетеры, старик, две старухи, двое гомосексуалистов и КНИЖНИК РЕМБЕРТО _(старик)_ , туристы в шортах и шлепанцах, толстая женщина с собачкой-сарделькой, которая мочится тут же на углу, уличный музыкант Танганьика с барабанами. Моника подходит к Нему со спины.

МОНИКА  
Ола!

Он вскидывается как ошпаренный кот, Моника улыбается. И он улыбается, счастливо и довольно, по-ребячьи.

МОНИКА  
Ты здесь давно?

ОН  
Только что пришел.

МОНИКА  
Вот и хорошо. Я тут прогуливалась, но тебя не видела.

ОН  
Да, только что пришел. Что будем делать?

МОНИКА  
Погуляем.

21\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Он и Моника гуляют.

МОНИКА  
Зайдем в бар? Тут рядом отель есть…

Он останавливается, смотрит в глаза.

ОН  
У меня нет долларов.

МОНИКА  
Я сама тебя приглашаю, пойдем.

Она берет его за руку, легко, одной рукой – пойдем со мной.

ОН  
Ни за что на свете.

Моника берет его руки в свои.

МОНИКА  
Тогда пойдем ко мне. Я приготовлю коктейль «дайкири», и мы послушаем битлов. Тебе нравятся битлы?

22\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он и Моника встречаются под дождем. К ним подходит МАЛУ _(мулатка двадцати с небольшим лет с большой грудью и выдающимися формами, в яркой одежде)_ , здоровается, знакомится с ним, уходит.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
С этого дня мы стали встречаться, и вскоре я был в курсе ее так называемых международных отношений, а она узнала, что такое бизнес обменщика. Так было лучше. Мы сбросили маски и сравнялись по положению.

23\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Входят Он и Моника. Он раскидывает часть вещей с постели по креслам, не очень заботясь об аккуратности. Моника садится. Он наливает ром, себе половину стакана, Монике – треть.

ОН  
Закусить нечем.

МОНИКА  
Не важно. За тебя.

ОН  
За нас.

Пьют. Быстро приканчивают бутылку. Он начинает самозабвенно лапать Монику за грудь, она напрягается, но не отстраняет его. Он переходит к ногам, проводит рукой от щиколоток к бедрам. Моника закрывает глаза, замирает, потом встает и идет к окну, спиной к Нему нагибается к подоконнику. Он в исступлении бросается к ней, не помня себя, поворачивает лицом к себе, срывает белье из-под юбки. Моника, целуя, обхватывает Его ногами. За ней окно, бриг на море поднимает черный флаг. Он разворачивает ее спиной, кусает за затылок, ее ногти вцепляются в его бедра. Он падает на пол в полнейшем бессилии и эйфории. Моника садится рядом, кладет руку ему на грудь. Он нежно целует ее, тянется е ее уху.

ОН  
Спасибо. Спасибо.

Моника удивлена до слез, глаза блестят. Гладит его по голове как маленького.

МОНИКА  
Ты очень ласковый.

ЗТМ

24\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕСЯТЬ УТРА.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: До встречи с Ним несколько дней.

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ДОЖДЕМ.

Все прилично, убрано, на стене большое изображение Святой Девы из Кобре, в углу телевизор, музыкальный центр, полки с книгами. На столике ваза с красными розами. Моника просыпается, встает и потягивается у окна.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Хинетера. Во времена нашего знакомства она была свободна. Почему? Да потому что устала подчиняться вкусам и капризам иностранцев, которые порой ведут себя грубо и по-скотски. Ей захотелось устроить себе небольшие каникулы, отдохнуть, не думая о будущем. К тому же она скопила немного денег и могла какое-то время безбедно существовать.

25\. ИНТ. ЕГО КВАРТИРА. – УТРО.

За окном моросит дождик. Он с Моникой за столом. Он целует Монику в переносицу, прикрывая глаза. Она смущенно вертит в руках стаканчик текилы.

МОНИКА  
Эстрада Пальма – мамина фамилия. Моя – Родригес. И зовут не Моника. Каридад де лос Долорес. Смешное и затасканное имечко.

ОН  
Мое не лучше.

Моника уставляется на Него, нежно и понимающе.

МОНИКА  
И квартира моя не моя. Я считаюсь хозяйкой, да, но вообще это – квартира Рохелио. Это актер, я с ним жила когда-то… наверное, единственный, кто давал мне просто спокойно жить. И мебель, и картины – все его. Он уехал в Штаты, «потому что все здесь – дерьмо, и театр – дерьмо, и вообще – один сплошной фарс», а квартиру оставил мне. Пришлось кое-что сунуть адвокату, кое-что дать нотариусу, а что-то чиновникам – и в итоге я племянница Рохелио, спокойно посылаю всех к черту. Он писал мне из Майами длинные письма, писал, что снял тесную квартирку в Малой Гаване, купил старую машину, часто играет с другими престарелыми кубинскими актерами в домино в баре.

 _(пародирует)_  
«Все здесь – дерьмо, театр в Майами – дерьмо, и все тут – один сплошной фарс».

Моника недолго молчит.

МОНИКА  
Ты такой притягательный.

Он раздражен, хмурится, отворачивается.

МОНИКА  
Ты притягиваешь, потому что ты хороший и меня понимаешь.

Он молчит, хмыкает саркастически.

ОН  
_(ворчливо)_  
А где твои родители?

МОНИКА  
_(смирно)_  
Развелись. Отец еще не раз женился, и все на девчонках, а потом уехал из страны и только через год прислал свое первое – и последнее – письмо, как раз перед инфарктом. А мать, бывшая модель, работала в большом туристическом центре и целиком была занята собой и своими любовниками, важными дядями, с которыми проводила на курортах уик-энды и свободные дни.

Моника строит рожицу, целует его в кончик носа.

МОНИКА  
Знаешь, моя мать и ее дружки ненавидят битлов. Только один, предпоследний, этот рыжий детина, их любил.

ОН  
Рыжий хорошо к тебе относился?

МОНИКА  
Просто замечательно. Подарил мне все записи битлов, когда вернулся из-за границы. Как-то вечером мы их заслушались на пляже и… переспали.

ОН  
Странно, что тебе нравятся битлы. Эта музыка не твоего поколения. Тебе должны нравиться певцы более грубого стиля, агрессивные горлодеры.

МОНИКА  
Значит, я устарела.

 _(по-детски улыбаясь)_  
Нет, главное то, что они – романтики и потому мне так близки, так…

ОН  
Рыжий тоже тебе так?…

Он легонько гладит бедра Моники.

МОНИКА  
_(ласково убирает его руку)_  
Постой, дай сказать! А вот моя драгоценная мама и ее дружки обожают только танцевальные ритмы, дансон и болеро.

26\. НАТ. ПЛЯЖ. – ДЕНЬ. ОН ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

Воображаемая мать Моники танцует под пошлую мелодию в компании обрюзгших мужчин.

27\. ИНТ. ЕГО КВАРТИРА. – УТРО.

Он с Моникой за столом.

ОН  
А старик Рэй Конифф и знаменитый Нэт Кинг тебя не устраивают?

МОНИКА  
_(сладенько)_  
Сойдут. Правда, они больше для таких старичков, как ты.

ОН  
_(ей в тон)_  
Большое спасибо.

Он целует Монику в лоб, она улыбается.

МОНИКА  
Ты очень нежный.

ОН  
Ты несешь чушь. Кому сейчас нужны нежности? Мне или тебе?

МОНИКА  
Твоей бабушке.

Они молчат. Постепенно успокаиваются.

ОН  
Расскажи мне о Малу.

МОНИКА  
Малу?

ОН  
Она тебе друг? Хорошо к тебе относится?

МОНИКА  
Таких друзей поискать. Хотя она немного вздорная и настырная.

ОН  
Как вы познакомились?

Моника трет лоб.

МОНИКА  
Очень давно. Когда учились в школе. Она приехала в Гавану из деревни и, хотя жила в коммунальном доме, была совсем наивной дурочкой, но потом освоилась. С тех пор мы и дружим.

ОН  
А когда она стала хинетерой?

Моника молчит.

28\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – СОЛНЕЧНЫЙ, РАДОСТНЫЙ ДЕНЬ.

Малу победно идет по Малекону, залитая солнцем.

29\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАЛУ И ЕЕ СЕСТРЫ В КОММУНАЛЬНОМ ДОМЕ СТАРОЙ ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Дождь за окном. Темно. По углам сочится вода, падает в ведра. Старый телевизор мерцает. На стене бумажный Христос с грустными глазами. У стены – маленький алтарь, с которого внимательно глядит святая Барбара со стеклянными глазами и доброй улыбкой. СЕСТРА МАЛУ _(подурневшая, еще не старая, негритянка темнее Малу, истеричная, в треснувших очках, с пучком афро)_ дергает руками в отчаянии и истерии.

СЕСТРА  
Ты – наглая грязная шлюха!

МАЛУ  
Я – хинетера, потому что имею от этого прямую выгоду и обожаю мужчин.

СЕСТРА  
Да, а взамен подставлять задницу любому жирному иностранцу!

Малу смотрит с насмешкой, злобой и укором.

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
Знаешь, душка, тебе просто нечем похвастаться.

Сестра подходит к образу Святой Барбары.

СЕСТРА  
Как ты такое допускаешь, святая Барбара?

30\. ИНТ. КАФЕ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Малу за столиком с одним из первых клиентов.

МАЛУ  
Иностранцы – обладатели долларов. Доллары позволяют покупать продукты. Не те, что дают по карточкам, а те, что и полезней, и вкусней. Не хочу риса и кукурузы. Вот мяса – да, в любом виде, и сыра, молока, пива, спагетти, а еще – одежду, туфли, духи. Мне нужны доллары, чтобы выкинуть старый телевизор и купить новый, доллары, чтобы приобрести мебель, отремонтировать комнатушку, а в ближайшие двенадцать месяцев найти на черном рынке квартиру, маленькую, но приличную, в хорошем районе, а не в обветшалой Старой Гаване.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МАЛУ.

31\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАЛУ И ЕЕ СЕСТРЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Малу смотрит на Святую Барбару. Сквозь нее проступает солнечный и яркий бог Чанго.

32\. ИНТ. ДОМ САНТЕРО. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Восьмилетняя Малу в белом платьице и ее мать. Малу проходит обряд посвящения в дети Чанго. Сантеро надевает на нее ритуальное ожерелье.

33\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАЛУ И ЕЕ СЕСТРЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Малу хватает сумку и быстро выходит на лестничную клетку. Из соседних дверей торчат головы соседок.

СЕСТРА _(ЗК)_  
_(кричит)_  
Иди, иди, блудливая тварь!

СОСЕДКИ  
ПРИВЕТ!

Малу проходит мимо, ухмыляясь неразборчивому шепоту соседок за спиной.

34\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ СЕСТРЫ МАЛУ. – ДЕНЬ.

Только что кончился дождь. Влажная тяжелая жара. Малу оглядывается по сторонам – куда пойти?

35\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он под проливным дождем вбегает в дом.

36\. ИНТ. ЕГО КВАРТИРА. – НОЧЬ.

Он вымокший, уставший, раздраженно сбрасывает ботинки и валится спать.

37\. ИНТ. ЕГО КВАРТИРА. – НОЧЬ.

На старых советских часах на руке Его – 3.00. Он просыпается от резкого телефонного звонка, снимает трубку.

ОН  
Моника, наконец…

КУЗИНА СОЛЕДАД  
_(рыдая)_  
Папа умер, папа умер…

ОН  
Карамба! Дядюшка Себастьян…

Он старается не прижимать трубку к уху, несколько раз пытается что-то сказать, но Соледад все время рыдает.

ОН  
Где с ним будут прощаться?

Он зевает.

КУЗИНА СОЛЕДАД  
В морге на улице Кальсада. В два часа.

ОН  
Непременно буду.

Он снова валится спать.

38\. ИНТ. ЕГО КВАРТИРА. – ПОЗДНЕЕ УТРО.

Он просыпается, разбитый, болит спина, болят ноги. Ему тяжело встать, он валится обратно на кровать.

39\. ИНТ. ДОМ ДЯДИ СЕБАСТЬЯНА. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

ДЯДЯ СЕБАСТЬЯН _(огромный, начальственного вида)_ теснит из комнаты родственника МОДЕСТО.

ДЯДЯ СЕБАСТЬЯН  
На кой черт тебе, идиоту несчастному, нужна эта заграница?

Модесто молча опускает голову. Вены на шее дядюшки Себастьяна вздуваются, лицо перекашивается от ярости.

ДЯДЯ СЕБАСТЬЯН  
Засранец ты, вот ты кто, засранец!

Его жена РОСА и дочь СОЛЕДАД пытаются его успокоить, уводят.

40\. ИНТ. ДОМ ДЯДИ СЕБАСТЬЯНА. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Модесто-турист со счастливой и радостной улыбкой дарит подарки семье. Дядя Себастьян _(такой же огромный, но потасканный, со следами двух инфарктов)_ пьяный сидит в кресле.

ДЯДЯ СЕБАСТЬЯН  
…А матрацы мне выдал мой бывший начальник в качестве премии за хорошую работу, и этот подарок я просто поделил с другими. Секретарша получила две штуки за усердие, а остальные я отдал, но вовсе не приятелям, а нужным людям с соседней прядильной фабрики, у которых надо было срочно получить очесы для набивки матрацев. Да если дожидаться поставок по линии министерства, то план выпуска тюфячной продукции наверняка был бы сорван!

41\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он посматривает на красную рубашку с короткими рукавами, натыкается на карточки, считает. Звонит в лавку. Телефон молчит. Он колотит по нему трубкой. Закуривает, медленно успокаивается.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что это за чудо – курить! Глотать дым, будто впитываешь энергию Вселенной; щекотать дымком свое нутро, выпускать дым медленно-медленно, подобно скряге, расстающемуся с сокровищем; смотреть, смотреть, как плывут вверх диковинные завитки, похожие на привидения, и растворяются в воздухе мыльными пузырями, обращаясь в ничто. Такова жизнь – дуновение энергии в бренном теле, а потом – ничто. Ничто? А разве за последней дверью не открываются новые пути? Куда теперь вознесся Себастьян? Или он так и не покинул своей отжившей плоти, которая вскоре достанется прожорливым червям?

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
_(смеясь)_  
Философствуешь, старик, слишком много философствуешь, Платон кубинский.

БЭБИ _(ЗК)_  
Ты – идиот, философствующий идиот, зануда, горемыка.

Он раздраженно одевается. Выходит, надевает висячий замок на дверь.

42\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Редкие машины и велосипедисты. Он идет по улице.

ЗТМ

43\. НАТ. БАЛКОН МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: До встречи с Ним несколько дней.

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ЛИВЕНЬ.

Моника стоит на кованом балконе и смотрит вниз – на автобусы, машины, грузовики, велосипеды, велотакси, тележки и повозки, запряженные лошадьми и едущие к морю или с моря. Толпа срывается с места и бежит к автобусу, который тормозит далеко от остановки. Две женщины орут и дерутся, сталкивая друг друга с подножки. Проезжает другой автобус, облепленный людьми, которые цепляются за окна и двери. Моника зевает. Люди на тротуарах бредут не спеша, сворачивая к зданиям Кубинского телевидения, министерств сахарной промышленности и народного здравоохранения, Агентства Пренса Латина, Министерства труда и внешней торговли, авиационных агентств. Напротив дома Моники – рынок.

44\. НАТ. РЫНОК ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Ряды легких ларьков с кустарными поделками, погремушками-мараками, ожерельями, куколками-негритянками, обувью, женской одеждой, книгами. В глубине рынка – продавец книг Ремберто открывает чемодан и достает книги, бережно ставит на видное место Аренаса. Рядом другой продавец, МАРКОС, нежно поглаживает трех породистых щенят, рядом с которыми ценники – тридцать, пятьдесят и триста долларов. Почти в центре базара ЧИНА _(миловидная, с восточными глазами девушка в узких шортах)_ предлагает миниатюрные деревянные кораблики с надписью «Куба» по борту. Толстый лысый турист вертит в руках кораблик, но больше пялится на бедра Чины. Чина воркует с ним на ломанном английском. Немного дальше прислонены к стенке и разложены на земле типично кубинские картины _(Кафедральный собор, маяк Морро, мулатка)_. У самого входа на рынок ПАЧКА _(худой и высокий негритянский парень)_ стучит пальцами по карману, где спрятана пачка сигарет с марихуаной.

45\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Из телецентра выходит престарелая АКТРИСА. Идет надменно и величественно. Моника провожает ее с восхищением во взгляде. Актриса направляется на базар. Подъезжает шикарная машина, из нее высаживается маленький лысый человечек – известный ПЕВЕЦ.

46\. НАТ. БАЛКОН КЕТЫ. – УТРО.

КЕТА _(безумная соседка Моники в узкой мини-юбке, длинных сапогах, с толстым слоем косметики на лице)_ кричит, указывая на площадь, в сильнейшем возбуждении хлопает в ладоши, смеется.

КЕТА  
Гляди! Гляди! Я знала, что он все-таки сюда придет! Знала! Мони, ты только взгляни, какой он красавчик. Така-така-та… На Меркадо 23-го числа побывали все, кроме Волдемора.

Моника кивает, не слушая, хочет уйти. Кета отплясывает, подпевая себе, уходит.

47\. НАТ. РЫНОК ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

На рынке актриса и певец. Они намеренно не замечают друг друга, она теребит щенков, он роется в картинах. Щенки поднимают лай. Ремберто ворчит, Чина тычет пальцем в восхищении. Иностранец не слушает ее и смотрит на ее грудь. Знаменитости уходят, ничего не купив.

48\. НАТ. БАЛКОН МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Моника старается встать под лучи ласкового утреннего солнца. Людей внизу меньше. Проходит ФРАНСИС _(массивный мужчина средних лет с довольно заметным животом и багровым лицом. Бывший спортсмен, мышцы присутствуют)_ с тяжелой сумкой. В комнате звонит телефон, Моника идет в комнату.

49\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Появляется Малу, направляется к Пачке, шепчет ему что-то на ухо, потом отходит.

50\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника подходит к телефону, берет трубку.

МОНИКА  
Ола.

 _(некоторое время молча слушает)_  
Нет, мама, я этого не сделаю. Это мои проблемы, и тебя они не касаются… Ты, как всегда, занята только собой… Нет, я не стану этого делать… Я тебя о том не просила. Пока!

Моника швыряет трубку на аппарат и возвращается на балкон.

51\. НАТ. БАЛКОН МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника смотрит на толпу светловолосых туристов на рынке.

52\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Туристы снуют по рынку. Рядом ЛЕАНДРО МЕКСИКАНЕЦ _(молодой, симпатичный парень, низкорослый, с широкой спиной и большими, сильными руками)_ , ЭРМЕС и его жена МИЛАГРОС _(зеленоглазая кубинка)_.

ЛЕАНДРО  
Один мексиканец, по фамилии Инфанте, хочет купить какую-нибудь привлекательную кубинку, высокую, с хорошей задницей, а главное, с зелеными или голубыми глазами, с черными не годится. Он увезет ее с собой в Мексику, достанет ей визу, оплатит багаж и для начала даст тысячу долларов. Пятьсот при отъезде из Гаваны и пятьсот по прибытии в Мехико. Там у нее будет своя квартира, бесплатное питание и тысяча долларов в месяц. Испытательный срок – шесть месяцев. Она, понятно, должна быть ласковой, угодливой, страстной и еще обязана прожить с ним два года. Милагрос, как ты смотришь на это?

МИЛАГРОС  
Надоело тут в дерьме сидеть, в Гаване. А дом-то будет хороший? В нормальном районе?

ЛЕАНДРО  
Да, да, конечно в центральном районе, дом лучший из лучших, со всеми удобствами и игрушками.

Эрмес стоит столбом. Милагрос машет руками.

МИЛАГРОС  
А он не псих? Этот мексиканец? Не извращенец, вроде тех, кто любит всякие непотребства и даже охоч до скотоложства?..

Эрмес вспугивает стайку воробьев.

ЭРМЕС  
А мне с этой хрени что обломится, а?

53\. ИНТ. МОРГ. – УТРО.

Много людей, все тихо говорят, иногда кто-то громко смеется. Он идет сквозь залы А и Б, входит в зал С, где лежит тело дяди Себастьяна. Встречает Франсиса, обнимает, его собеседникам отвешивает нарочито вежливый поклон. Возле гроба стоят Его тетя РОСА и кузины Соледад _(рано постаревшая, усталая женщина)_ и ЛУИСА. Они обнимают его, утыкаются в правое и левое плечо, всхлипывают. Он целует их и высвобождается. Он подходит к гробу. Себастьян лежит в вульгарном красном галстуке, сильно затянутом на шее, и в потертом теплом костюме из серой фланели.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Бедняга Себастьян, законченный ты неудачник.

Приносят красные розы.

СОЛЕДАД  
Чудесные цветы, их прислал Перес.

ОН  
Перес?

СОЛЕДАД  
Да, Перес. Это очень уважаемый человек.

ОН  
Какая честь для семьи.

СОЛЕДАД  
Бедный папа, всегда жил только для других. Да, он всегда жил по совести и пострадал ни за что.

54\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Себастьян и Модесто – молодые водители автобусов. Рядом Он – мальчишка, и Соледад – хорошенькая девушка.

55\. ИНТ. АНГАР. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Себастьян на профсоюзном собрании выступает против диктатуры Батисты, юный Он слушает его.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Себастьян был достойным, честным человеком, неподкупным профсоюзным вожаком. Прошло немного времени, и разгорелись споры, обрушились ушаты холодной воды на наши головы, воды, заливавшей, как в половодье, все и вся. Начались стычки между Себастьяном и Модесто, между Соледад и Луисой, между мной и моими друзьями.

56\. ИНТ. ЕГО КОМНАТА В РОДИТЕЛЬСКОМ ДОМЕ. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Врываются несколько полицейских, хватают юного Его, спящего, с кровати, из-под подушки вылетает револьвер.

57\. ИНТ. ТЮРЬМА. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

В комнате без окон юный Он, подвешенный за руки под потолком, спина окровавлена. Два офицера рядом. У одного в руках кнут. Замах. Свист.

58\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ОКОЛО ТЮРЬМЫ. – ДЕНЬ ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Вся семья Его около тюрьмы.

ЗТМ

59\. ИНТ. ДОМ СЕБАСТЬЯНА. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: 1 января 1959 года.

Вся семья в безумном восторге за одним большим столом во главе с Себастьяном.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

60\. ИНТ. МОРГ. – ДЕНЬ.

К Нему подсаживается Франсис, утешающее хлопает по спине.

ФРАНСИС  
Приятель, не грусти понапрасну. Делу не поможешь, только душу разбередишь. Мне сказали, ты процветаешь.

ОН  
Кто сказал?

ФРАНСИС  
Знаешь, когда река шумит…

ОН  
…быть грозе.

Франсис прижимает ко рту кулак, словно бутылку.

ФРАНСИС  
Только пусть гроза не дождем, а ромом прольется. Я сух, как кирпич. Со вчера ни капли в глотке. Слушай, а не вспороть ли нам живот Себастьяну? Ему уже один черт, а рому в нем хоть залейся. Бутылки три наберем.

Мимо них ходят женщины, плача, отводят в сторону Росу. Она кричит. Тело кладут на тележку. Они встают, собираясь уйти, но Соледад ловит Его за локоть.

СОЛЕДАД  
У тебя есть машина поехать на кладбище?

Он молчит, уставясь на нее.

СОЛЕДАД  
У нас только два такси. Больше заказать не удалось. Если хочешь, можешь сесть во второе.

ЗТМ

61\. ИНТ. ВОКЗАЛ ГАВАНЫ. – ДОЖДЛИВОЕ УТРО.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: Когда же это было?

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ТИХИЙ ДОЖДИК.

С поезда сходит МАТЬ МАЛУ _(красивая негритянка лет тридцати)_ с дочерьми.

62\. ИНТ. КОМНАТУШКА КОММУНАЛЬНОГО ДОМА.– ДЕНЬ.

Грязно, неустроенно. В окно барабанит дождь. Входят мать Малу с дочерьми.

63\. ИНТ. ОБВЕТШАЛЫЙ ШКОЛЬНЫЙ КЛАСС. – УТРО.

За окном льет как из ведра. Десятилетняя Малу сидит за партой.

УЧИТЕЛЬНИЦА  
_(орет)_  
Заткнитесь, или я оторву вам головы!

64\. ИНТ. НОВЕНЬКИЙ ШКОЛЬНЫЙ КЛАСС. – УТРО.

Малу 12 лет, сидит за партой. Учительница Гуадалупе ласково ей улыбается. Учитель литературы Марсело улыбается тоже. Малу краснеет. Смотрит за окно. За окном радуга.

65\. ИНТ. УНИВЕРСИТЕТ. – УТРО.

Ливень. Юная Малу у списков радуется зачислению в университет.

66\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – НОЧЬ.

Взрослая Малу в компании двух иностранцев перепрыгивает через лужи к отелю «Националь». Начинается дождь и скрывает их.

67\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Приходит встревоженная Малу. Чмокает Монику в щеку, садится рядом. Моника приносит с кухни кофе в двух фарфоровых чашках.

МАЛУ  
Esse cafeci… о esta muito bom.

Малу вдыхает аромат и потягивает кофе маленькими глотками, очень медленно, будто боится допить до конца. Допив, ставит чашечку на стол и, моргая, смотрит на Монику.

МАЛУ  
Должна тебе кое-что сказать.

МОНИКА  
Что?

МАЛУ  
_(единым духом)_  
Один мой друг хочет сделать плот и отвалить отсюда. Он может взять нас с собой. Здесь нам ничего не светит; как жили, так и будем тянуть до старости, если раньше нас не пришьют или не засадят в тюрьму. А там мы заживем, как захотим и с кем захотим.

МОНИКА  
Нас?

МАЛУ  
И меня, и тебя.

Моника цепенеет и закуривает, не отрывая взгляда от Малу.

МОНИКА  
Когда намечено?

МАЛУ  
Скоро. Мой друг уже взялся за плот.

МОНИКА  
Не знаю, не знаю. Надо подумать.

МАЛУ  
Долго не раздумывай, такой шанс дается раз в жизни, потом будешь жалеть. Я пошла, у меня еще много дел.

Малу встает, целует Монику в щеку, немного слишком долго, и уходит.

68\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника закуривает. Комната наполняется дымом.

69\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ГРОЗОВАЯ НОЧЬ. МОНИКА ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

В ДЫМУ ПРОСТУПАЕТ МОРЕ. 

Моника на плоту в море, одна. Море волнуется. Она видит другой плот. На нем АЛЕКС _(мальчишка, нет двадцати)_ , море штормит, плот переворачивается, мальчишка скрывается под водой. Она кричит, но все бесполезно.

70\. ИНТ. КОМНАТА. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Алекс рядом с Моникой, надевает ей на палец кольцо, что-то говорит. Дым сгущается, и кажется, что Алекс захлебывается в дыму.

71\. НАТ. АВЕНИДА ПРЕЗИДЕНТОВ. – ДЕНЬ.

Автомобильная похоронная процессия. Он едет в машине вместе с родственниками. На деревьях вокруг орут птицы. Жарко. Едут мимо аллеи. Он смотрит туда – там играют дети. Среди них Бэби и ДЕВОЧКИ _(Его дочери-близняшки, лет 10)_ , такие, какими он их помнит.

72\. НАТ. КЛАДБИЩЕ. – ДЕНЬ.

Въезжает кортеж, останавливается перед узкой могилой, у которой стоят два могильщика. Все выходят из машин. Водитель открывает двери катафалка, подзывает группу стоящих рядом мужчин. Среди них Он и Франсис.

ВОДИТЕЛЬ  
Давай, бери.

Они принимают гроб на плечи и семенят к могиле. Франсис спотыкается, на него налетает идущий сзади, гроб чуть не падает, слышны предостерегающие крики. Гроб накреняется, мужчины пытаются выровнять его, женщины кричат и плачут. Гроб принимают носильщики и, протянув веревки, опускают в яму. Он смотрит в могилу и видит Себастьяна в лодке, покачивающейся на веревках как на волнах.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Такие вот дела. Вчера – начальник, сегодня – куча дерьма. С десяток лет в раю, и навек в гробу.

На дне ямы Он замечает второй горб – новенький, черный, хочет сказать об этом, но молчит. Могильщики раскладывают венки у могилы. Женщины плачут.

ОН  
Почему они не кидают землю, не кладут плиту и не уходят?

ФРАНСИС  
Ждут еще одного гостя.

ОН  
Еще одного покойника?!

ФРАНСИС  
Эту могилу сообразили на троих. Третий прибудет в течение получаса, никуда не денется.

ОН  
Не может быть. Шутишь.

ФРАНСИС  
Погребальный кондоминиум, АО. Можно было бы запихнуть туда и пятерых. Я был бы не против полежать в компании, особенно если соседи попадутся именитые, скажем, генерал или министр. Даже можно и героя труда – от него наверняка потом не пахнет.

ОН  
У них свои мавзолеи, а кроме того, они тебя в свою компанию не возьмут.

ФРАНСИС  
Возьмут, возьмут. На могильной плите напишут: «Здесь покоится Франсис Вилья, народный герой питейных сражений».

Поднимается ветер.

РОСА  
Нет, я не уйду, пока здесь не будет могильный холм!

ЛУИС и СОЛЕДАД  
Пойдем, мама, пойдем, папа уже упокоился.

Луис и Соледад берут мать под руки и тащат к такси.

73\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – НОЧЬ.

Сияют огни дискотеки. Малу заигрывает с иностранцами.

МОНИКА  
Малу первая стала встречаться с иностранцами. Сначала за хороший обед в шикарном ресторане или за роскошное платье. Потом – за деньги.

Иностранец дает Малу несколько зеленых купюр, она прыгает от радости, как ребенок.

74\. ИНТ. СТУДЕНЧЕСКАЯ КОМНАТА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Моника сидит на тахте, смотрит на Малу во все глаза.

МАЛУ  
_(возбужденно)_  
…Очень большая разница – лечь с грубым и полумертвым от голода кубинским студентом, да хоть и с преподавателем, тоже голодным, к тому же женатым, который задаром хочет урвать кусок радости, или с иностранцем, который дает доллары, чтобы жить и веселиться и, главное, ни от кого не зависеть.

Малу облизывает губы.

МАЛУ  
На что ты будешь жить? На деньжата, которые тебе мамочка подкинет, когда ей вздумается? На зарплатку паршивой служащей? Ведь тебе все равно не закончить университета, а если и закончишь, будешь иметь ту же самую зарплатку. У меня есть знакомая в нашей округе, Гладис, – она на это пошла, и теперь живет как принцесса и все имеет.

Моника молчит.

МАЛУ  
А если выйдешь замуж за кубинца-голодранца, чего от него ждать? Будешь рожать ему детей, стирать штаны, ездить на работу и с работы на двухколесном драндулете, а по субботам смотреть идиотские телесериалы. А потом – греть друг друга, если с гороха да риса сил хватит. Нет, подружка, такая жизнь не по мне. Лучше пойду с солидным иностранцем, который поможет мне забыть всю эту мерзость и будет давать доллары, доллары.

МОНИКА  
Иностранцы тоже мерзость.

МАЛУ  
Если и так, то ведь с ними не век жить.

Малу берет Монику за руки.

МАЛУ  
Посмотри, как нуждается твоя бабушка. Ведь на ее пенсию ноги протянешь, а твой папа – паразит – посылает ей всего несколько жалких песо к Пасхе да к Сан-Хуану.

Моника качает головой.

75\. ИНТ. ДИСКОТЕКА ДЛЯ ИНОСТРАНЦЕВ. – НОЧЬ.

Малу с любовником ХАНСОМ _(швед средних лет приятной наружности)_ и Моника. Они выпивают, Монику приглашает на танец ИСПАНСКИЙ ИМПРЕСАРИО _(представительный тип)_ , потом он подсаживается к ним за столик. Встают и выходят с дискотеки по парам.

76\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО.

Солнечно. Малу в узких джинсах идет по улице. Мужчины оборачиваются ей вслед, кричат, идущие навстречу парни пытаются пристать, но она холодно смотрит и отшивает резким жестом. Они бормочут фривольные любезности, но отстают.

МАЛУ  
Мне это нравится. Мне нравится обольщать, знать, что я хороша, ой как хороша и желанна. Это дает мне уверенность, веру в себя. Красивой женщине подвластно все, а я красива. Тут, если не будешь красивой, – замордуют.

В дверях обшарпанного дома стоит МАНОЛИТО-БЫК _(старуха, задыхающаяся от кашля)_. Увидев Малу, она улыбается и машет левой рукой. Малу с улыбкой машет в ответ. Малу спешит, но все же подходит к ней, целует в щеку.

МАНОЛИТО  
_(хрипло и тихо)_  
Варгас, мексиканец, на неделю здесь, хочет, чтобы его ждала дома красота навроде тебя. Собой не урод, хорошо платит. Вот адрес.

Манолито протягивает бумажку. Малу согласно кивает.

МАНОЛИТО  
Ладно, договорились. Обязательно пойди к нему. Да, самое главное, не забудь о моих комиссионных.

Малу идет дальше, на улице встречает ПРИЯТЕЛЯ _(мулат)_.

МАЛУ  
_(тихо)_  
Как с плаваньем?

ПРИЯТЕЛЬ  
Дело откладывается, иди давай.

Малу мрачнеет, уходит.

77\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он и Моника лежат в постели, пьют ром.

ОН  
А семья Малу, твоя семья, мать – как на это смотрят?

МОНИКА  
Смотрят на что?

ОН  
На то, что вы хинетерите.

МОНИКА  
Я не хинетерю.

ОН  
Да, просто гуляешь с иностранцами.

Моника делает глоток рома и ненадолго задумывается.

МОНИКА  
Лу – сирота, а ее старшая сестра – ненормальная истеричка. Я – единственная дочь, нет у меня ни братьев с сестрами, ни теть с дядьями. Бабушка живет далеко, и вижу я ее очень редко. А мать живет отдельно, думает только о себе. Я для нее не существую, дочь – kaput… Она…

ОН  
Тебе не грустно жить без любви?

МОНИКА  
Любовь, ха-ха, любовь… Любовь здесь не существует. Она где-то в другом месте.

ОН  
Где?

МОНИКА  
Ты как настырный учитель истории. Тебе всегда нужна точность. Как, когда, где, почему? Не знаю, где она – на небесах, на другой планете. Где-нибудь у эскимосов, но не в этих джунглях с хищными рыбами, где большая жрет среднюю, а средняя – маленькую рыбешку. У них только одна любовь – к собственной утробе.

ОН  
Правильнее было бы говорить о рыбах в море, а о зверях – в джунглях.

МОНИКА  
Нет, о рыбах в джунглях. Море, оно всегда прекрасное, прозрачное. Джунгли – мрачные, темные. Мы живем в джунглях.

ОН  
_(усмехается)_  
Не могу понять, как это ты, бедная беззащитная девочка, ухитряешься жить в темных джунглях.

МОНИКА  
Да пошел ты…

Он привлекает ее к себе, гладя по белой нежной руке, глаза ее сверкают, возможно, от слез.

ОН  
Ты не обижайся. Любовь все-таки существует, ведь я же люблю тебя.

МОНИКА  
_(с радостью и сомнением)_  
Лгун.

ОН  
Нет, я тебя очень люблю. Просто ты этого не знаешь.

МОНИКА  
Лгун.

Моника обнимает Его и целует крепко, будто прощаясь навсегда.

ЗТМ

78\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: До встречи с Ним несколько дней.

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ДОЖДИК.

Моника у окна наслаждается ветром и не жарким солнцем. Звонит телефон, Моника поднимает трубку.

МАНОЛИТО  
Мони, детка, лапочка, у меня есть для тебя кое-что интересное…

 _(хрипло, кашляет)_  
Кое-что сногсшибательное, суперзаманчивое для тебя…

 _(снова кашель)_  
В Гаване нашелся один мексиканец по фамилии Варгас, страшно богатый, сгорающий от желания познакомиться с красивой кубиночкой, но – высшего сорта, не с какой-нибудь дешевкой, шлюхой с Малекона, а с такой, у которой не только внешность броская, но и иностранные словечки в ходу. И потому я сразу подумала о тебе.

 _(долгий приступ кашля, до тошноты)_  
Моника нетерпелива, при кашле отстраняет трубку от уха.

МАНОЛИТО  
Значит так: по сто зеленых в день и оплачивает все расходы, включая Варадеро.

Моника молчит, смотрит на балкон, откуда доносится плач ребенка, и раздумывает.

МОНИКА  
Нет, мне не подходит. Я сейчас очень занята. Может быть, позже. А с Малу ты говорила?

Из трубки доносятся короткие смешки, переходящие в кашель.

МАНОЛИТО  
Лу совсем сдурела. Поссорилась с клиентом, которого я ей послала, и замахнулась на него ножом. Мне нужна девушка помягче, повоспитаннее, такая, как ты. Подумай. Гудбай.

МОНИКА  
Бай.

Моника кладет трубку. Плач за окном прекращается. Моника садится на софу, глядя на «Похищение мулаток» на стене, и раздумывает.

79\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника смотрит в большое зеркало. Видит в нем отраженную постель, а на ней – себя, мастурбирующую. В зеркале отражается кресло, в нем сидит и смотрит Монике в глаза из зеркала немец ГАНС.

МОНИКА  
Ну, и что мне делать? Самое лучшее – это…

Моника усмехается.

80\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Входит Моника, наливает себе виски, пьет. С улицы доносятся крики торговца цветами.

81\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАТЕРИ МОНИКИ В ВАРАДЕРО. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Лицо ЙОЛАНДЫ _(мать Моники, рыжие волосы до плеч, зеленые глаза, любит яркую одежду)_ – веселое, равнодушное, разъяренное. Мать размахивается и дает Монике пощечину. Йоланда пьет с молодым спутником.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Чин-чин!

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МОНИКИ.

82\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Звонит телефон. Моника поднимает трубку.

МОНИКА  
Алло, бабушка! Как ты там?.. Да, да, не волнуйся… Слушай… Тебе нужны деньги?.. Но… Этого не хватит… Ладно, постараюсь скоро завезти… Как себя чувствуешь, бабушка?.. Ну, пока.

Моника быстро вешает трубку, смотрит за окно. За окном шумит дождь.

83\. НАТ. РАМПА. – НОЧЬ.

Дождь только что кончился. Он и Моника встречаются. Идут вместе. Парочки. Ребята на «самокатах», иностранцы с хинетерами.

84\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – НОЧЬ.

Он и Моника стоят рядом, смотрят на море.

85\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он и Моника входят, мокрые от дождя. На плите находят ужин и ром. Пьют и занимаются любовью. Моника, стоная, мечется по постели, он тоже в неистовстве.

86\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он и Моника в постели. Она рассматривает его квартиру.

МОНИКА  
Скажи, почему такой культурный человек, как ты, дошел до такой жизни?

ОН  
Заблудился в дремучем лесу.

МОНИКА  
И, как видно, до сих пор оттуда не выбрался.

Моника встает с постели, одевается.

МОНИКА  
Я пойду. Завтра с утра у меня деловое свидание, а я никогда не опаздываю на заранее назначенные встречи.

ОН  
Когда теперь увидимся?

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Если она тебе так дорога, почему вы не живете вместе?

ОН  
Может, съедемся?

МОНИКА  
_(нерешительно)_  
Нет, нет. Пока лучше ты у себя, а я – у себя. Понимаешь, иногда бывают «друзья»…

ОН  
Да, да. Так когда увидимся?

МОНИКА  
В понедельник.

ОН  
Где?

МОНИКА  
Здесь, у тебя, в восемь.

87\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он провожает Монику.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
«Где?» Этот вопрос был частью неписаных правил игры, очень забавлявшей Монику. Обычно она отвечала: «Там». Это означало, что, если не идет дождь, я встречал ее на вечерней прогулке в парке близ улицы 21 или на Рампе, где она выгуливала Сэра Чарльза. Ей-богу, мы и вправду словно рехнулись, ибо достаточно было телефонного звонка, чтобы договориться о встрече, но нам доставляла удовольствие игра, которую мы затеяли. Но в этот раз на мой вопрос «Где?» она ответила: «Здесь, у тебя, в восемь».

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

88\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – ВЕЧЕР.

Потрескавшийся потолок, гора вещей, на софе валяются штаны и трусы, на стульях – рубашки и футболки, а носки и платки – на столике возле тарелки с объедками, рядом с вилкой и ложкой. Входят Он и Франсис с похорон. Он садится в кресло. Франсис достает из шкафчика полбутылки рома.

ФРАНСИС  
«Абана Клаб», самый лучший ром.

Франсис наполняет два стакана, протягивает один Ему.

ФРАНСИС  
За твое здоровье, братец.

Он прикладывается к рому, а Франсис выпивает залпом.

ФРАНСИС  
Ты вроде бы доволен жизнью. Рад за тебя.

ОН  
Бывает хуже.

ФРАНСИС  
Видел тебя на улице с красивой девочкой. Проезжал в автобусе, а вы шли в обнимку и ворковали как голубки.

ОН  
Это моя невеста. Скоро обвенчаемся в церкви по всем правилам.

ФРАНСИС  
Твоя невеста? Поздравляю, старик. В твоем возрасте тебе пора остепениться и взяться за ум, потому что голова у тебя, в общем, неплохая, разве что рожки на лбу торчат.

ОН  
Не трепись попусту.

Франсис плотно сжимает губы.

ФРАНСИС  
Недавно я видел ее в компании иностранцев, но отнюдь не в роли гида… Вроде бы эта твоя невеста…

ОН  
…иногда их сопровождает.

ФРАНСИС  
_(смеется)_  
Хинетера! Я так и подумал.

ОН  
Она не хинетера. Всего лишь иногда встречается с каким-нибудь иностранцем.

ФРАНСИС  
А ты, значит, ее сутенер.

ОН  
Ничего подобного. Я ее жених. И не беру у нее денег.

ФРАНСИС  
Тебе нравится жить с хинетерой?

ОН  
А тебе нравится быть жирным?

ФРАНСИС  
А при чем тут жир?

ОН  
Кто-то отращивает себе живот, кто-то находит свою женщину – это всего лишь два образа жизни в ряду многих других. Форма существования не играет большой роли. Разные способы жить насчитывают тысячелетия. А кроме того, я не живу с ней, только гуляю и сплю.

ФРАНСИС  
_(делая глоток рома)_  
В этом-то все дело. Ты с ней спишь, говоришь, что любишь ее, и тебя не колышет, что ее берет другой мужчина?

Он делает затяжной глоток, чтобы успеть обдумать ответ.

ОН  
Не имеет значения.

ФРАНСИС  
Ты циник.

ОН  
Поговорим о другом.

Они молча пьют. Когда ром заканчивается, Франсис достает бутылку без этикетки. У Него кружится голова.

ОН  
Что за штука?

ФРАНСИС  
Лучший ром, самогон, чистый спирт, сок грейпфрута с сахаром. Искра божья.

ОН  
Искра божья?

ФРАНСИС  
Да. Голова твоя так заискрит, что позабудешь все горести и заботы. Давай выпьем, братец.

ОН  
Стой. За что пить будем?

ФРАНСИС  
Да, за что бы?.. Есть тостик. Выпьем за всех сволочей, которые испоганили нам жизнь.

ОН  
За них?!

ФРАНСИС  
_(хохоча)_  
Да, чтоб их повесили за яйца вниз головой.

ОН  
Такого никогда не будет.

ФРАНСИС  
Не скажи!

ОН  
На всех веревки не хватит.

Франсис хохочет и шлепает Его по плечу, но Он сидит как каменный.

ФРАНСИС  
Тогда вышвырнем сукиных сынов в море с гирями на ногах, вместе с их матерями.

ОН  
Тоже не пойдет…

Франсис смотрит на Него с интересом.

ОН  
Не пойдет… потому что у мрази нет матери.

ФРАНСИС  
Верно, ох верно.

Франсис с жадностью приникает губами к полному стакану, выплеснув немного рома на пол. Они опорожняют всю бутылку. Франсис хватает ее за горлышко и трясет, как флагом.

ФРАНСИС  
_(орет)_  
Как это поется… «Песни пой и слез не лей…»

ОН  
«…с песней дохнуть веселей!»

Он без сознания валится на пол.

89\. НАТ. РЫНОК ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Продавцы веселы. Чина флиртует с иностранцем, Ремберто передает покупателю книгу. Продавца марихуаны спугивает полиция, он уходит к морю. Маркос гладит оставшегося щенка с белым пятнышком.

90\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника сидит в кресле, пьет дайкири и слушает Битлов. Звонит телефон.

МАЛУ  
Привет, Мони. У моего приятеля трудности, понимаешь? Пока все откладывается.

МОНИКА  
_(печально)_  
Понятно. Бай.

Моника вешает трубку. Звонок в дверь.

91\. ИНТ. ПЕРЕДНЯЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника открывает дверь, не спрашивая, кто пришел.

92\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ЗАКАТ.

Малу сидит на парапете. Солнце и море.

93\. НАТ. БЕРЕГ МОРЯ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Берег моря. День. Малу и ее мать гуляют.

МАТЬ МАЛУ  
Солнце погружается в воду, чтобы омыться, очиститься.

94\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ЗАКАТ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Рядом со статуей Масео. Малу восемнадцать лет. К ней подходит ХАНСУТ _(швед, средних лет, спортивного телосложения)_ , знакомится.

95\. ИНТ. РЕСТОРАН. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Малу и Хансут за столиком. Официант приносит тарелки для Малу, перед ней уже стоит несколько опустошенных. Она с аппетитом ест, иногда отвлекаясь на разговор. Хансут платит по счету и дает Малу двадцать долларов.

ХАНСУТ  
Ты придешь вечером?

МАЛУ  
Приду, дорогой. Бай.

96\. ИНТ. НОМЕР ХАНСУТА. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Стук в дверь. Хансут открывает дверь, за ней Малу. Она спит с ним, с нежностью, но без искренней страсти.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МАЛУ.

97\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – НОЧЬ.

Франсис и Он валяются на полу.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Мертвецки пьяный Франсис спит на полу. Однако, как бы он ни был пьян, ему придется в семь утра подняться и начать свой всегдашний обход города в поисках предметов искусства, картин, ваз и антикварной мебели. Он пойдет в любое место и на любое расстояние. Надо всюду искать товар, который можно с прибылью перепродать иностранцам. Добытые деньги он тратил на женщин и алкоголь, выручал безденежных друзей и легко проматывал. А жил в полуразвалившемся доме. Такое он и вел существование с тех пор, как несколько лет назад его выгнали из министерства, обвинив в нанесении телесных повреждений начальнику. Вскоре после своего увольнения Франсис рассказал мне эту историю.

98\. ИНТ. ОФИС МИНИСТЕРСТВА. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

ТИТР: Когда-то…

ЛИВЕНЬ СМЫВАЕТ БУКВЫ.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Мы с директором ездили по делам в Испанию, а по возвращении домой директор настучал начальству: мол, я разговаривал по телефону со своим братом Луисом, который теперь живет в Испании. Еще он обвинил меня в том, что я обедал в ресторане с Мирандой.

Франсис сидит перед столом НАЧАЛЬНИКА.

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Расскажешь что-либо интересное о своей поездке?

Начальник наливает из термоса кофе в две чашки – одну себе, другую Франсису.

ФРАНСИС  
Ничего интересного не было. А что?

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Ты ведь разговаривал недавно с одним своим знакомым?

ФРАНСИС  
Да, вчера встречался с Рохелио.

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Нет, я имею в виду там, за границей. Ты случайно не общался с каким-нибудь нашим бывшим товарищем, а ныне врагом?

ФРАНСИС  
Ах вот ты о чем! Чтобы добыть такую информацию, нечего колесить вокруг да около.

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Франсис!..

ФРАНСИС  
Я не помню, о чем с ним болтал. Можешь себе такое представить?

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Значит, не помнишь, да? Для чего ты обедал с Мирандой? Ты ведь знаешь, что он – враг. О чем вы толковали? О чем ты говорил со своим братом?

ФРАНСИС  
Откуда ты знаешь, что я обедал с Мирандой и разговаривал с братом?

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Мы все знаем.

ФРАНСИС  
_(вскакивает и наклоняется к начальнику)_  
Мне сто раз насрать на то, что вы знаете! Какая сволочь принесла тебе на хвосте эти сплетни? Выкладывай.

Начальник отшатывается, открывает ящик письменного стола и достает три машинописных листка.

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Твой директор. А теперь сознайся, чего тебе наобещал Миранда и о чем ты беседовал с братом. Признание в твоих интересах. Выкладывай.

ФРАНСИС  
_(спокойно, с издевкой, перерастающей в ярость)_  
Знаешь, когда ты еще в пеленки мочился, Миранда уже работал в подполье против Батисты, а когда в 1958-м этот паразит-директор ходил и посвистывал, у Миранды кости трещали в полицейском участке, но он не выдал ни тебя, ни меня. Тогда нам некогда было попусту языки чесать, а теперь мне захотелось с ним просто пообщаться. Что касается моего брата, то сам знаешь, если, конечно, у тебя есть мать, что родной брат всегда останется мне родным братом, где бы я его ни встретил и что бы он ни делал. Но оба они, и мой брат и Миранда, сказали мне, что ты подонок, а директор – мудак и мерзавец.

НАЧАЛЬНИК  
Хамить не позволю!..

Начальник хватается за пояс, где под рубашкой виднеется револьвер.

ФРАНСИС  
Иди ты в задницу.

Хлопнув дверью, Франсис выходит из кабинета

99\. ИНТ. МИНИСТЕРСТВО. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Франсис у лифта встречает ДИРЕКТОРА, который на него донес.

ДИРЕКТОР  
Привет, Фран…

Франсис разбивает ему нос.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

100\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – ДЕНЬ.

Франсис курит, сидя в кресле. Он сидит напротив.

ФРАНСИС  
Кретины!

ОН  
Чем будешь промышлять? Надо же как-то жить.

ФРАНСИС  
Буду здесь, у себя в патио, делать то, что делали мой отец и мой дед – мастерить обувь на деревянном ходу.

101\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Дом значительно новей. Часть дома – мастерская по производству обуви и метелок. Утро.

ОН  
…засунули в какую-то дыру. Я ведь говорил тебе, говорил. Рано или поздно эти твари свое получат.

Входит ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Франсис Вилья?

ФРАНСИС  
Да. Что надо?

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Вы арестованы.

ОН  
Что? За что?

ФРАНСИС  
Дайте-ка угадаю, незаконная предпринимательская деятельность?

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
За мной.

102\. ИНТ. ДОМ СЕБАСТЬЯНА. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Себастьян обзванивают влиятельных друзей.

103\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ТЮРЬМЫ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Себастьян встречают Франсиса у ворот тюрьмы.

104\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Обуви и некоторых вещей нет, комната пустовата. Франсис сидит в старом кресле с толстой сигарой-самокруткой во рту и лениво пускает темные облачка дыма, тихо покачивается из стороны в сторону, кресло монотонно поскрипывает.

ОН  
Все киснешь? Знаешь, что? Пора забыть обиды и заняться делом, плюнуть на частное предпринимательство и подыскать нормальную работу. Один мой приятель нашел для тебя теплое местечко.

ФРАНСИС  
Какое же?

ОН  
Будешь заместителем начальника по планированию удоя молока в провинции Пинар-дель-Рио.

Франсис дергается в кресле.

ФРАНСИС  
Предлагаешь подчиняться какому-то мастеру доильных дел где-то у черта на куличках?..

ОН  
Не совсем так. Ты сам будешь ответственным лицом, станешь участвовать в выполнении государственного плана по животноводству, сможешь начать все заново. Ты, понятно, станешь передовиком, и тогда тебе дадут работу в Гаване. Да кто знает, вдруг тебе и в деревне понравится, и ты останешься там навсегда.

ФРАНСИС  
Мне на-чи-нать с нуля?

 _(вскакивает, отбрасывая в ярости сигарету и крича)_  
Да это стыд и позор, что одного из первых борцов с Батистой, ветерана, которого трижды арестовывали, пытали и гноили в батистовских застенках, теперь втаптывают в грязь по доносу какого-то вшивого выскочки, дают коленом под зад, сажают! А потом еще милостиво прощают и предлагают стать молочником, доить коров, которых он в глаза не видывал, разве что изредка ел мясо!

ОН  
Видишь ли, ты сломал директору нос, когда его саданул. А кроме того, сейчас тебя никто не унижает и не преследует. Ты наделал глупостей, полез на рожон…

ФРАНСИС  
Ага, значит, по-твоему, я сам кругом виноват…

ОН  
_(с раздражением)_  
Тебя наказали. Правда, несправедливо, но всего лишь наказали, а теперь стараются восстановить справедливость.

ФРАНСИС  
_(садится и закуривает)_  
Тогда почему не восстанавливают меня на прежней работе?

ОН  
_(все больше раздражаясь)_  
Сам знаешь, что это невозможно. Место уже занято. Если бы всех восстанавливали на их старой работе, в стране воцарился бы хаос. Не будь таким злопамятным. Тех, кто тебя травил, уже нет и в помине. Самое главное, что ты парень толковый и постепенно обучишься всему новому. Со временем станешь тем, кем был раньше.

ФРАНСИС  
Иди ты к…

ОН  
_(взрывается)_  
Сам иди туда! Ты неблагодарная, обидчивая скотина! Вляпался когда-то в дерьмо и не желаешь отмыться!

Франсис снова встет, его лицо багровеет, брови смыкаются на переносице. Он поднимается и направляется к двери.

ОН  
Тебе остается только у церкви со шляпой в руках стоять.

ФРАНСИС  
Лучше милостыню просить, чем задницы лизать, как ты.

Он чуть не срывается на Франсиса, но сдерживается и выходит.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Мы расстались чуть ли не врагами и перестали здороваться. Потом долго еще не виделись, мне тоже пришлось хлебнуть горя, пути наши однажды пересеклись, мы поплакались, пожаловались друг другу на свои беды, которые, в сущности, оказались нашей одной общей бедой. В итоге крепкое дружеское объятие скрепило дружеское примирение.

105\. ИНТ. ПЕРЕДНЯЯ МОНИКА. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника открывает дверь, за ней Леандро Мексиканец. Он улыбается, показывая золотые зубы.

ЛЕАНДРО  
Как жисть, красавица?

МОНИКА  
Что тебе надо?

ЛЕАНДРО  
Пришел предложить тебе жирный кусочек.

Моника впускает Леандро в квартиру. Он проходит в столовую.

106\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Леандро Мексиканец садится в кресло.

ЛЕАНДРО  
У тебя зеленые глаза.

МОНИКА  
Ну и что?

ЛЕАНДРО  
Настоящая красотка. Заслуживаешь куда лучшего, чем это все. Настоящий дом, большой, красивый, с полным холодильником и забитыми шкафами. Не шугаться от полиции, м? Знать, что всегда тебя защитят, м? Есть мексиканец, он ищет кралю для себя, упакует что надо, оформит все документы на выезд. А если не придется по душе – так ты свободна, как птичка, два года только проживи с ним, ну, что это такое, да? И можешь отправляться на все четыре стороны. Подумай, шикарный мужик, забудешь про заботы, а если что, так хоть отсюда свалишь. А? Что думаешь? Не упусти кусочек, много охотниц на него. А?

Повисает тишина. Моника смотрит в упор на него, приглаживает волосы.

МОНИКА  
_(в ярости)_  
Какого хрена ты ко мне с этим дерьмом лезешь? Ты что? Считаешь меня уличной шлюхой? Дешевой подстилкой?

Извне возвращаются все привычные шумы и звуки. Мексиканец ерзает в кресле, он смущен и машет руками, будто мух отгоняет.

ЛЕАНДРО  
Тихо ты, не ори. Я только хотел предложить тебе выгодное дельце.

МОНИКА  
Хрень, а не дельце! Хочешь пенки снять, а меня в дурах оставить! Если я поеду в Мексику – а я туда не поеду, – кто поручится, что мне там будут платить и хорошо со мной обойдутся? Ясно, что этот козел-мексиканец хочет поставлять кубинок в Мексику и делать из них проституток. Вон пошел отсюда!

Леандро хмуро выходит. Моника хватает телефон, звонит.

МОНИКА  
Ола… Манолито, у меня только что был Леандро… Да, да, Мексиканец. Он предлагал поехать в Мексику вроде как содержанкой, чушь, конечно… Слушай, это не тот мексиканец, о котором ты говорила? Потому что такие дела мне не нужны… Нет, я знаю… я знаю, что ты всегда старалась угодить мне. Я знаю… Прости, он просто вывел меня из себя. Слушай, насчет твоего предложения, я согласна… Да… Бай.

Моника вешает трубку, наливает себе виски, пьет и закуривает.

107\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

ТИТР: До встречи с Ним…

ДОЖДЬ РАЗМЫВАЕТ БУКВЫ.

Моника не спеша идет к рынку. На углу играет на молочных бидонах оборванный негр, вокруг толпа. Закончив, негр протягивает кулек, ему кидают деньги, Моника тоже кидает. Является полиция и всех разгоняет.

108\. НАТ. РЫНОК ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника не спеша прохаживается между лотков. Останавливается около книжника Ремберто и выбирает «Сто дней Содома» и «Селестино перед рассветом». Ремберто доволен, но удивлен. Моника собирается уходить, но слышит поскуливание за спиной. Оборачивается. Последний щенок Маркоса смотрит на нее и виляет хвостом.

МАРКОС  
Очень ласковый и преданный.

МОНИКА  
Наверное, часто болеет?

МАРКОС  
Нет, порода выносливая. Ты ему, вижу, приглянулась.

МОНИКА  
Да, но что мне с собакой-то делать?

МАРКОС  
_(улыбаясь)_  
Должен же кто-то такую красотку, как ты, охранять. Я бы и сам продался тебе в охранники.

МОНИКА  
_(наклоняется к щенку, гладит)_  
Ну, я умею постоять за себя. Да, но на что мне собака? Хотя он такой славненький и глаза грустные… Ведь погибнет же, если его не купят.

Щенок виляет хвостом.

МАРКОС  
Видишь? Рвется к тебе.

МОНИКА  
Сколько?

МАРКОС  
Сто.

МОНИКА  
Дороговато, я же не какая-нибудь туристка-миллионерша.

МАРКОС  
Ладно, такой красавице отдам за пятьдесят.

МОНИКА  
За пятьдесят?

МАРКОС  
Бери. Вон как на тебя глядит.

Щенок встает на задние лапы и норовит лизнуть руку Монике.

МОНИКА  
Когда бываю одна, смогу с ним поговорить. Да и денег сейчас на покупку хватит. Я его беру.

МАРКОС  
Правильно делаешь, это породистый кобелек, аристократ. Можешь оставлять на него все свои наряды и ожерелья, считай, что я их тебе дарю.

Моника платит и берет щенка на руки.

МОНИКА  
Как его зовут?

МАРКОС  
_(пожимая плечами)_  
Мы его называем Белянчо.

МОНИКА  
Белянчо? Белянчик? Такое имя не для породистого пса. Раз уж ты аристократ, то и зовись по-благородному. Ты будешь называться Сэр Чарльз.

Моника уходит с базара – в одной руке книги, в другой – щенок.

109\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Моника входит. Сэр Чарльз _(щенок)_ радостно ее встречает. Моника раздевается, гладит его, идет в душ, потом с виски и сигаретой берется за красную тетрадь – дневник. Пишет.

МОНИКА  
У меня нет любимого человека, и я совсем одна. Единственный мужчина, которого я любила и который любил меня, погиб в море. Так хотелось бы, вопреки всему, иметь настоящую семью _(не такую, как у моих родителей)_ , иметь детей, одного-двух. Но от кого? Не могу же я сама по себе забеременеть, а все мужчины – подонки, им только и надо что тобой попользоваться.

Моника перестает писать, задумывается.

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
И не только мужчины, все люди – дерьмо, и верить никому нельзя.

МОНИКА  
Но мы же верим друг другу.

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
Мы – исключение. А общее правило одно: спасайся как можешь. Сама знаешь.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Все-таки есть люди…

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
_(смеется)_  
Есть. На дне морском.

Моника снова пишет. Потом зевает, откладывает ручку и смотрит на часы: два часа ночи.

КЕТА _(ЗК)_  
Мони, Мони!

110\. НАТ. БАЛКОН МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Луны нет, темнота и тишина. Моника стоит на балконе. Внизу у Дома телевидения встречаются и расходятся парочки гомосексуалистов.

КЕТА  
Мони, Мони!

Моника оборачивается. Кета стоит на соседнем балконе и машет руками.

КЕТА  
Моника, Моника!

Кета тычет пальцем в сторону базара, погруженного в полную тьму.

КЕТА  
Смотри!

МОНИКА  
Где?

КЕТА  
Конга, карнавальное шествие, кон-га выходит с Меркадо!

Кета хлопает в ладоши и смеется.

КЕТА  
Я тоже пойду с ними, пойду туда!

Моника глядит в темноту, но ничего не видит и только слышит какой-то глухой стук – не то барабанов, не то железа.

МОНИКА  
Кета, я ничего не вижу.

Моника оборачивается на Кету, но ее уже нет. Кета появляется внизу, на улице, она хлопает в ладоши, пританцовывая, пересекает улицу. Моника машет рукой и возвращается домой.

111\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Моника закрывает дневник и ложится спать.

112\. НАТ. БАЛКОН МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Сэр Чарльз встает на задние лапы, тянется к перилам балкона и виляет хвостом. Раздаются звуки призрачной конги и смех Кеты. На нос Сэру Чарльзу падает капля. Он задирает морду к небу. Гремит гром, он, пискнув, убегает с балкона. Ливень.

113\. ИНТ. ДОМ ФРАНСИСА. – НОЧЬ.

Он лежит на полу, Франсис лежит рядом. Он приходит в себя, поднимается и выходит.

114\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он идет домой. Фонари не горят, в окнах темно. Он чертыхается, поднимаясь по лестнице.

115\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать, трет виски – болит голова.

БЭБИ _(ЗК)_  
Фантазер непутевый. Потому и сидишь на мели.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Купим ром, купим ром.

Он подтаскивает к себе телефон – хочет позвонить Монике. Телефон молчит. Он посылает все разом и засыпает. По стеклу ударяет дождь.

116\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Моника в кровати.

МОНИКА  
Да, Малу говорит, что я могла бы стать дочерью Йемайи. Почему нет?

ОН  
_(смеется)_  
Кого?

МОНИКА  
Это богиня вод. Ты что, не знаешь?

ОН  
А как же Дева из Кобре?

МОНИКА  
Прекрати, она защищает кубинцев, значит, и нас с тобой.

ОН  
А духи?

МОНИКА  
Есть.

ОН  
Астрологи, вещие сны, карты, хилеры…

Моника кивает. Он смеется.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Вот так. Она верит только в майобе, потому что воочию не видела ни одного члена этой секты, а также боится сатанизма, поскольку это – плохой, страшный культ, а она, безусловно, добрая и хорошая женщина.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

117\. ИНТ. ДОМ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Моника поднимается по лестнице на этаж выше, к гадалке. Дверь открыта. Моника заходит.

118\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАРУХИ. – УТРО.

Большая комната с зашторенными окнами, приятный полумрак; повсюду плошки с курящимся фимиамом. МАРУХА _(лет тридцать, высокая и худая, с длинными, распущенными, черными волосами, в китайском цветастом халате и красных туфлях)_ кидает зерна маиса в очаг, что-то шепча. Она кивает Монике. Они садятся друг против друга за столик. Маруха ударяет в гонг на столике серебряной палочкой, Моника вздрагивает. Гадалка берет правую руку Моники и мнет ее пальцами, щупает, поглаживает, жмет.

МАРУХА  
_(полушепотом)_  
Рука у тебя хорошая, податливая, очень ясная, душевная, но нервная. Большой палец невелик, добр, дружелюбен, но говорит о склонности к унынию. Ты иногда поддаешься тоске и печали.

Моника молчит, а Маруха продолжает очень медленно разглядывать ее руку.

МАРУХА  
Вот твоя линия жизни. Линия прерывается. Затем идет дальше.

Моника смотрит на свою руку.

МОНИКА  
Что это означает?

Маруха щурится, глубоко вздыхает и, не отвечая, рассматривает ладонь.

МАРУХА  
Натура у тебя сильная, но тонкая, беспокойная. Девочкой или совсем молодой девушкой ты перенесла удар, горе тебя изменило.

Моника молчит. Вспоминает.

МАРУХА  
Вот и линия ума. Берет начало очень высоко, почти под указательным пальцем. Ты порвала с семьей. Это плохо. Тут вижу перемены, дороги и любовные переживания… А куда же ведут остальные тропки? Линия ума устремлена книзу, проходит рядом с линией судьбы. Это хорошо. Радость и исполнение желаний. Но линия сердца разрывается в нескольких местах.

 _(неразборчиво что-то шепчет)_  
Слава тебе, Господи.

Монике не по себе. Гадалка открывает глаза, пристально смотрит на Монику, потом бросает взгляд на образ святой Барбары, стоящий в углу комнаты на маленьком столике возле сосуда с водой и желтым цветком в вазе.

МАРУХА  
Тут есть еще крест между линией жизни и большим пальцем… Посмотрим, посмотрим. А линия Солнца пересекается с линией судьбы…

Маруха ерзает в кресле.

МОНИКА  
Что, что?

МАРУХА  
_(хрипло)_  
Нет, нет. Ничего. Линии говорят, что ты переживаешь тяжелый период в жизни, не находишь успокоения, иногда печалишься, но скоро ты встретишь человека, который будет с тобой рядом, станет тебе опорой. Тебя ждут важные, хотя и трудные решения и большие перемены. Но ты должна быть очень осторожной, взвешивать каждый свой шаг…

МОНИКА  
_(поднимая голову)_  
Трудные решения?

МАРУХА  
Да, но в конце концов все будет хорошо, и ты обретешь покой. Тебя ожидает дальняя дорога.

Маруха улыбается, но улыбка получается натянутой, невеселой. Моника краснеет, тревожится, встает и протягивает Марухе деньги, но та отмахивается.

119\. ИНТ. ЛЕСТНИЦА В ДОМЕ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Моника спускается к своей квартире.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Какие же могут ждать неожиданности и великие перемены, и чего мне следует опасаться?

120\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАРУХИ. – УТРО.

Маруха без сил падает на софу и закрывает глаза. За стеной все десять собачек сеньоры Крус принимаются отчаянно лаять.

121\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – УТРО.

Малу гуляет рядом с пиццерией «Ла Пирагуа» в раздумьях. На парапете сидят четыре девчонки и звонко щебечут. В нескольких шагах от них яростно целуется пара влюбленных. Три светловолосые туристки, осаждаемые мальчишками, клянчащими жевательную резинку и монеты, фотографируют набережную и море.

МАРУХА  
Мне бы хотелось приласкать вас обеих, вы обе – совсем-совсем рядышком, и, думаю, нам будет ох как уютненько.

122\. ИНТ. НОМЕР ОТЕЛЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. МАЛУ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

Малу и Моника обнаженные в постели с ВАРГАСОМ _(мексиканец, недурен собой)_. У Моники маленькие груди, а у Малу – наливные, сочные; у Моники – темные соски, тугой живот без капли жира и очень белый лобок с редкими светлыми волосами, у Малу – весь в черных густых завитках. Малу сама бросается сначала сзади на него, а потом, отодвинув его, склоняется над Моникой и целует ее грудь, потом губы, медленно, нежно, пока они обе не вздрагивают в мгновенном едином порыве.

123\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – УТРО.

Малу останавливается рядом с пиццерией «Ла Пирагуа», наваливается грудью на парапет и улыбается, глядя на море.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Подруги, сестры – и больше ничего.

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
Моника, ох, Моника.

Ветер ласкает лицо Малу. Кто-то сзади хлопает Малу по заднице.

КЭМЕЛ  
_(хрипло)_  
Красуля, вот ты где, а я тебя обыскался. Угадай, кто я?

Малу оборачивается и видит КЭМЕЛА _(ему можно дать и тридцать лет, и двадцать, и все сорок. Толстые чувственные губы, тяжелый взгляд, приплюснутый нос и квадратный подбородок. Во рту – два золотых зуба. Одет в черную рубашку или футболку, черные джинсы, черные башмаки, очки. На руках – кожаные амулеты и часы. Распятие на золотой цепи и коралловое ожерелье в честь бога Чанго на шее, серебряный браслет на левом запястье в знак почитания бога Оггуна. Очень белая, позолоченная на солнце кожа и рыжие волосы)_. Малу резко отстраняется и яростно на него косится.

КЭМЕЛ  
Вот ты где, красуля! Может, поцелуешь своего папочку?

МАЛУ  
_(делает шаг в сторону)_  
Сам целуй себя в жопу. Ты мне не папочка и не мамочка.

Малу делает шаг в сторону. В нескольких метрах от них на тротуаре Малу замечает БАТОНА _(подручный Кэмела, высокий, здоровый и страшный, с лиловым шрамом от косого глаза до толстых губ)_. Немного дальше, возле пиццерии, стоит ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ _(совсем мальчишка)_.

КЭМЕЛ  
_(ухмыляясь с угрозой)_  
Да уж я знаю – такая сука, богатая шлюха, как ты, не хочет знаться с парнем из народа, с таким бедняком, как я.

МАЛУ  
_(сжимает кулаки)_  
Мать твоя – сука. Какого хрена тебе надо?

Лицо Кэмела искажается, рука взлетает вверх, но тут же опускается. Полицейский оборачивается к ним, и раздается предупредительный свист Батона.

КЭМЕЛ  
_(ухмыляясь, приглаживает волосы)_  
Я ищу одну милашку, Моникиту, с которой мы столкнулись на диско.

МАЛУ  
Зачем?

КЭМЕЛ  
_(сплевывает в сторону моря)_  
Нам с ней надо одно дельце закруглить. Мне сказали, она – твоя подружка и ты знаешь, где она живет.

124\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Кэмел избивает одну из своих женщин. Моника вступается за нее, потом и толпа подтягивается. Кэмел отступает, что-то с угрозой крича Монике.

125\. ИНТ. НОМЕР ОТЕЛЯ. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МАЛУ.

Малу и Кэмел за окном номера. Слов не слышно, они ругаются, Малу отмахивается ножом и выбегает.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МАЛУ.

126\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – УТРО.

МАЛУ  
Я тоже ее ищу и не знаю, куда она подевалась.

КЭМЕЛ  
Жаль. Если б ты помогла мне ее найти, я бы уважил тебя подарочком.

Кэмел расстегивает пуговицу на рубашке. Малу видит там белый пакетик, прижатый поясом к телу. Кэмел ухмыляется.

МАЛУ  
Что это?

КЭМЕЛ  
_(ухмыляясь)_  
То, что ты любишь, да не имеешь. Травка первый сорт, только что из Колумбии, из Баракоа. Дружки мне привезли.

МАЛУ  
_(по-детски)_  
Дай мне.

КЭМЕЛ  
Как не дать. Дам, но на двух условиях.

МАЛУ  
Каких?

КЭМЕЛ  
Во-первых, ты будешь доброй и хорошей с моим другом Батоном. Высосешь его до капли…

Батон приближается, услышав свое имя. Малу оценивает его взглядом. Батон растягивает рот в улыбке и похотливо щурится, глядя на Малу. Малу раздумывает.

КЭМЕЛ  
…а когда оближешь его досуха и сможешь слово вымолвить, сообщишь мне, где находится Моника.

Кэмел прячет и снова показывает пакетик.

МАЛУ  
_(кричит)_  
Пошел ты!..

Кэмел звереет, хватается рукой за пояс, и в руке у него сверкает нож.

КЭМЕЛ  
Вспорю тебе брюхо, сука!

Малу видит, что полицейский возле пиццерии не смотрит в их сторону. Малу отскакивает от Кэмела.

МАЛУ  
_(вопит)_  
Помогите! Помогите!

Крик парализует Кэмела и заставляет обернуться полицейского, он переходит улицу и направляется к ним. Иностранные туристы глядят на них во все глаза, влюбленные парочки перестают целоваться, а загорающие на парапете девочки оборачиваются на шум.

МАЛУ  
Помогите! Грабят! Меня грабят!

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Эй, что у вас там?

Кэмел опускает нож и, взглянув на полицейского, пускается наутек.

КЭМЕЛ  
_(оборачиваясь)_  
Кишки выпущу, сука!

МАЛУ  
_(тихо)_  
Пошел к…

Малу театрально рыдает.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Эй! Стой, остановись!

Батон, завидев опасность, смешивается с зеваками, незаметно выбирается из толпы, переходит Малекон и исчезает за углом. Французские туристки в испуге прижимают сумки к сердцу. Полицейский бежит за Кэмелом, с головы у него слетает фуражка. Кэмел ускоряется. Полицейский выхватывает револьвер, стреляет в воздух.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Стой, стреляю!

Кэмел останавливается, незаметно сбрасывает в воду нож и траву. Малу наблюдает за погоней, видит, что Кэмел не сопротивляется, Малу бросается в другую сторону и растворяется в толпе. Кэмел идет к подъехавшей полицейской машине. Полицейский подталкивает его в спину револьвером. Кэмела в наручниках заталкивают в машину, он вяло сопротивляется.

127\. ИНТ. ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ УЧАСТОК. – ДЕНЬ.

Дежурные офицеры отбирают вещи Кэмела – часы, пояс, бумажник, кожаные браслеты, цепь с распятием и ожерелье Чанго.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
_(смеется)_  
Надо же, белый, а носит негритянские цацки. Эй, что там у тебя осталось? Снимай давай!

КЭМЕЛ  
Нет, пожалуйста, это «иде»…

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Чего? Снимай!

КЭМЕЛ  
_(зажимает узкий браслет)_  
Нет, не забирайте! Ну, что им сделаешь? Полоска кожи…

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
_(смеется)_  
Ладно, черт с тобой, смотри не разревись.

128\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

ТИТР: До встречи с ним…

ТИТР СМЫВАЕТ ДОЖДЕМ.

Жара. Моника гуляет с Сэром Чарльзом. На базаре нет Чины, Ремберто бережно приберегает редкое издание «Цыганского романсеро». Моника подходит к гудящей от нетерпения толпе, ждущей автобуса, который медленно выползает из-за угла. Внимание Моники привлекает ЖЕНЩИНА _(неопределенного возраста с усталым лицом, плотно сжатыми губами и полными тревоги глазами)_ с совсем маленьким ребенком и другим малышом постарше, которого она держит за руку. Женщина с трудом протискивается вперед, к автобусу. Малыш, которого мать держит за руку, не поспевает за ней, и она тащит его за собой чуть ли не волоком. Остервеневшие от ожидания люди оттирают женщину, готовясь к штурму автобуса. Моника хочет помочь ей, кидается через улицу и чуть не попадает под машину.

ВОДИТЕЛЬ  
_(орет)_  
Куда лезешь, дура!

Образуется пробка, набегают любопытные. Автобус распахивает двери, и людская масса, давясь и толкаясь, устремляется внутрь. Ошарашенная Моника возвращается на тротуар и быстро идет в сторону отеля «Националь». Сзади остаются крики не попавших в автобус, и гомон сотен людей, стоящих в очереди в кафе-мороженое «Копелия». Дойдя до ресторана «Ла Рока», Моника входит в бар.

129\. ИНТ. БАР. – ВЕЧЕР.

Полумрак, шелест голосов. Моника у стойки.

МОНИКА  
Двойной дайкири, пожалуйста.

Моника пьет, выкуривает сигарету, старается прийти в себя, успокоиться. К ней подходит МУЖЧИНА _(высокий, седоватый, хорошо одетый)_.

МУЖЧИНА  
Можно приглашать вы на рюмка? 

Моника холодно оглядывает его.

МОНИКА  
No, thanks.

Моника платит и выходит из бара.

130\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД БАРОМ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Темно. Мигает огнями отель «Националь». К подъезду подкатывает новое шикарное такси, из которого выходят двое светловолосых мужчин. К ним подходят две женщины в облегающих платьях, белая и мулатка, и просят закурить. Мужчины смеются и затевают с ними разговор. Моника переходит на другую сторону улицы. Впереди, слева от отеля, открывается вид на Малекон, а справа – море. Моника идет, не спеша, замечает у парапета одинокую, неподвижную фигуру мужчины у моря. Это Он.

131\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – НОЧЬ.

Моника останавливается рядом с Ним, чтобы зажечь сигарету. Чиркает одной спичкой, второй, третьей, четвертой, но ветер их гасит. Она начинает нервничать, но тут Он подходит, достает из кармана рубашки зажигалку и, загораживая рукой огонек от ветра, подносит к сигарете.

МОНИКА  
Thanks.

ОН  
Пожалуйста.

132\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ДЕНЬ.

За окном кропит нудный дождик. Моника сидит в одном из старых кресел и листает зачитанный роман «Игра в классики». Он, растянувшись на постели, курит и смотрит на нее.

ОН  
_(тихо)_  
Молчание ресниц печальных и тревожных, а в зеркале пустынном и квадратном застыла ночь.

Моника откладывает книгу.

МОНИКА  
Ночь застыла для тебя?

Он молчит.

МОНИКА  
Мне нравится ночь. Так чудесно бродить по городу ночами. А день всегда будет сменяться ночью?

Он молчит и смотрит, задумавшись, на мокрую крышу за окном.

МОНИКА  
Ты здоров? Я тут уже целых два часа, а от тебя только стих услышала. Что-то ты сегодня хандришь.

ОН  
Если бы мы вдруг исчезли, ничего бы не изменилось и никто не стал бы горько плакать. Если бы ты умерла, горевал бы один только я.

МОНИКА  
Ничего подобного. Малу тоже бы горевала.

ОН  
Возможно, но очень недолго. А вот по мне вообще никто не заплачет.

МОНИКА  
_(с деланным равнодушием)_  
Я-то уж конечно не заплачу, но ты забыл о Франсисе.

ОН  
О да, Франсис, мой старый добрый друг, мой брат по несчастью. В день моей смерти он хорошо напьется, и его скорби хватит на целую неделю.

МОНИКА  
И твои дочки тоже будут горевать.

Он молчит.

ОН  
Они писали. Мария Исабель отправляется в Нью-Йорк со своим вторым мужем, а Мария Фернанда работает в Сан-Франциско и хочет переехать в другой город, в Майами или в Мехико. Они и не вспомнят.

Моника садится рядом, обнимает Его за плечи.

МОНИКА  
_(ласково)_  
Ты всегда был такой хмурый? Каким ты был раньше? Ты очень мало рассказал мне о своем прошлом, о Бэби, о дочках. Я так много говорила о себе, а ты все секретничаешь.

Он мрачно молчит.

133\. ИНТ. ТЮРЕМНАЯ КАМЕРА. – НОЧЬ.

Кэмел мечется в камере без окон и почти без воздуха, как загнанный зверь. Ощупывает шею и руку, где были ожерелье и распятье.

КЭМЕЛ  
Святая Барбара, помоги!

Через какое-то время Кэмел сваливается на пол.

КЭМЕЛ  
_(засыпая)_  
Как выйду отсюда, размажу по стенке эту Малу вместе с Моникой.

134\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ. СОН ЕГО.

Весело улыбаясь, Бэби, обе его дочери-близняшки и Модесто идут по улице.

БЭБИ, БЛИЗНЯШКИ и МОДЕСТО  
He perdido una perla,  
la he perdido en el mar,  
es una perla Hermosa  
que no puedo encontrar.  
He perdido una perla,  
la he perdido en el mar,  
una perla preciosa,  
es una perla Hermosa  
que no puedo olvidar.  
  
A mi Dios yo le pido  
rendido ante su altar,  
que me devuelva a Cuba,  
porque Cuba es la perla  
que he perdido en el mar.  
Que me devuelva a Cuba  
porque Cuba es la perla  
que he perdido en el mar.

Подходит Франсис. Все смолкают.

ФРАНСИС  
Вы готовы? Пошли.

ОН  
Куда?

Никто не отвечает, и все грустно куда-то идут. Бэби и близнецы вытирают слезы платочком, а Модесто плачет навзрыд.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что случилось?

Он чувствует, что может взлететь и смотреть на всех с высоты. Они вступают на какую-то большую эспланаду.

135\. НАТ. КЛАДБИЩЕ. – ДЕНЬ. СОН ЕГО.

Он, Франсис, Бэби и близняшки на кладбище останавливаются рядом с открытой могилой Себастьяна, где лежат еще три гроба. На них громоздят четвертый.

СЕБАСТЬЯН  
Хватит, больше не надо!

Он в ужасе.

ГОЛОС  
_(приказывает)_  
Взгляни сюда!

Он смотрит в могилу и видит в последнем, четвертом гробу свой собственный труп, уже порядком разложившийся.

КОНЕЦ СНА ЕГО.

136\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Комната залита тусклым лунным светом, полумрак. Он просыпается, обливаясь потом и почти крича, дотягивается до радио, идет передача о сельхоз достижениях. Он выключает радио и пытается спать, хоть и боится.

ОН  
Бред, бред…

Он засыпает.

137\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ПОЗДНЕЕ УТРО.

Он просыпается оттого, что муха бьется ему в лицо. В окно заглядывает солнце, на улице бодрые крики марша. Он отмахивается от мухи, поднимается и резко закрывает окно. Ищет молоко, но чашка на столе пуста, ест, что нашлось, торопливо одевается и выходит на улицу.

138\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД МАГАЗИНОМ. – ДЕНЬ.

От дверей длиннющая очередь. Он стоит в конце. Перед ним худой старик, за ним – молодая ЖЕНЩИНА с двумя детьми, один спит в коляске, а другой надрывно плачет у нее на руках.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Замолчи, или выпорю!

ПОЖИЛАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА  
Дай ему соску.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Замолчите, или я убью вас!

Его раздражает мать, он хочет сделать ей замечание.

СЕНЬОРА В ТРЕСНУТЫХ ОЧКАХ  
Знаешь, милая, пойди прогуляйся с детишками, а потом вернешься. Мы сохраним твою очередь.

Мать с ревущими детьми уходит. В окошко высовывается МИГЕЛЬ _(жилистый мулат)_ и пересчитывает покупателей. Из очереди доносятся нетерпеливые крики. Торговля начинается, очередь быстро тает до нескольких человек. Мигель оставляет вместо себя помощника, кивает Ему.

139\. ИНТ. ПРИСТРОЙКА К МАГАЗИНЧИКУ. – ДЕНЬ.

Мигель достает флягу рома, воронку, начинает разливать по бутылкам.

МИГЕЛЬ  
Пятьсот песо.

ОН  
Четыреста.

МИГЕЛЬ  
Четыреста пятьдесят, и точка.

Мигель дет Ему три бутылки рома на перепродажу. Он берет пакет и направляется к выходу. Снаружи у самых дверей с Ним сталкивается ПРОФЕССОР НАРАНХО _(старик, лицо перепахано морщинами, в мятой рубахе и старых брюках, истертых на коленях)_.

НАРАНХО  
Ох, извините…

Он оборачивается.

ОН  
Профессор Наранхо?

140\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У МАГАЗИНА. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и профессор Наранхо пожимают руки. Профессор смущен, Он отшучивается, они медленно продвигаются с очередью до окошка. Наранхо показывает пустую бутылку.

НАРАНХО  
Вот, надо получить ром. С тех пор как вышел на пенсию, занимаюсь домашним хозяйством.

ОН  
Правильно. Если ром сегодня не выкупить, пропадет талон на этот месяц.

НАРАНХО  
И Мария, моя жена, тоже так говорит. Нет, я не пью, но Мария считает, что одну бутылку можно обменять на два куска мыла.

ОН  
На целых три.

НАРАНХО  
Да, на три. У нас еще есть мыло, но…

ОН  
Никто не знает, что будет завтра…

НАРАНХО  
Вот и Мария так говорит. Конечно, жизнь улучшается…

Мимо проезжает забитый автобус. Профессор смотрит на него рассеянно и умолкает.

НАРАНХО  
– А вы все там же работаете?

ОН  
_(уставляется на Наранхо)_  
Нет, я уже не там.

Профессор забирает ром и светится от радости.

НАРАНХО  
Вот и ром у нас есть. Я уж боялся, что мне не хватит, но все в порядке, все хорошо…

ОН  
Да. Ром – это сила, которая может горы сдвинуть и реки вспять повернуть, да еще если это слово заглавными буквами написать: РОМ, то есть Родственник за Морем, нам доллары присылающий.

НАРАНХО  
Вы, я вижу, все такой же шутник. Мне надо идти, меня жена ждет.

ОН  
Не забудьте ей сказать, что одну бутылку рома можно обменять на три куска мыла.

НАРАНХО  
Скажу, скажу обязательно. Был счастлив вас встретить.

Наранхо, сгорбившись, семенит прочь, крепко обнимая бутылку.

141\. ИНТ. АУДИТОРИЯ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Профессор Наранхо, значительно моложе и свежей, перед полной аудиторией.

НАРАНХО  
Скажите, что такое истина? Истина бывает абсолютной и относительной, но прежде всего она объективна. В настоящее время буржуазные идеалисты положили отрицание объективной реальности в основу своей реакционной утилитаристской философии…

Молодой Он клюет носом на камчатке.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

142\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД МАГАЗИНОМ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он смотрит вслед профессору, сплевывает, разворачивается и идет прочь. Делает несколько шагов и слышит крики. Оборачивается и видит лежащего на земле профессора, а рядом наехавшего на него ВЕЛОСИПЕДИСТА, бросается к нему.

ОН  
_(кричит)_  
Профессор, профессор!

ВЕЛОСИПЕДИСТ  
_(орет)_  
Старик, ты за это заплатишь! Колесо мне погнул!

Их окружают прохожие, профессор пытается подняться.

ПРОХОЖИЙ  
Сеньор, вы не ранены?

НАРАНХО  
Нет, нет, ничего, ничего. Надеюсь, машина не повреждена?

Не отвечая, велосипедист оглядывает велосипед, вскакивает на седло и уезжает. Вместе с другими Он помогает Наранхо подняться на ноги. Наранхо ушибся, но прижимает бутылку к груди.

НАРАНХО  
_(пытаясь улыбнуться)_  
Самое главное… главное, что она не разбилась.

Подходит автобус. Все кидаются к нему, Он хочет помочь профессору, но тоже кидается со всеми к автобусу, расталкивая молодого мулата и толстую женщину, забирается внутрь.

143\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Моника сидит дома, слушает битлов и читает потрепанный экземпляр «Селестино перед рассветом», пока окончательно не темнеет. Хорошо ужинает, курит, пьет кофе, кормит собаку, не отрываясь от романа. Сигарета истлевает до окурка. Откладывает книгу и берется за дневник. Пишет.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Познакомилась я с человеком, который мне очень нравится и выглядит не таким, как остальные. Надо рассказать о нем Малу. Пока мы с ним только гуляем и разговариваем. Не имеет значения, где мы с Ним познакомились. Конечно, лучше, если бы это случилось где-нибудь в университете. Я, например, спускаюсь по лестнице под сильным дождем. Он поднимается. Увидев, что я промокла, предлагает мне свой зонтик, и мы вместе идем до отеля «Колина». Там Он приглашает меня в бар, мы выпиваем по рюмочке и слушаем «Hello Good-bye», «Yesterday» и «Let it be». Когда мы выпивали и слушали битлов, Он прикоснулся к моей руке, и я ощутила тепло Его тела. Потом Он проводил меня до дома, и мы распрощались у дверей. На самом же деле я познакомилась с Ним на Малеконе. Он стоял там, высокий, видный, с сединой на висках, погруженный в себя, и показался мне самым одиноким человеком на свете. Конечно, я тут же заметила, что Он кубинец. Его манеры могли бы ввести в заблуждение, но поношенная одежда, ужасные башмаки, наверное, купленные где-то в провинции и немало отшагавшие по полям, сразу говорят, кто Он таков. Куборванец, кублюдок, кубаноид из этого сумасшедшего города, ничем не похожий на элегантного и всемогущего иностранца, делающего и швыряющего свои доллары. Несмотря на это, Он мне понравился, и мне захотелось узнать Его поближе, хотя такое знакомство мне ничего не сулило. Потому-то, когда Он со мной заговорил, я Его не отшила и согласилась с ним прогуляться. И вправду, не знаешь, где найдешь, где потеряешь, потому что, кажется, я встретила стоящего мужчину. Может, я ошибаюсь? Все бывает. Уже столько раз в жизни я нарывалась, столько раз обманывалась, что боюсь новых разочарований. Неужто опять?..

Моника зевает, закрывает дневник и выходит из дома.

144\. НАТ. ПАРК. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Малу идет быстро, на нервах, стараясь не оборачиваться, садится на скамейку. Пара влюбленных целуется рядом. Птицы щебечут в листве деревьев. Малу снимает туфлю и с удовольствием потирает ногу.

МОНИКА  
_(закрывает ей сзади глаза руками)_  
Ага, попалась!

Малу вскакивает, как подброшенная пружиной, готова тут же дать тягу, оборачивается и видит Монику. Моника радуется своей проделке и чмокает Малу в щеку, не замечая ее нервозности. Малу нежно целует подругу.

МАЛУ  
Привет, красотка.

Малу невольно проводит рукой по волосам Моники, когда она присаживается рядом с ней. Юная парочка с ближайшей скамейки уходит, теперь никого поблизости нет.

МОНИКА  
Знаешь…

МАЛУ  
…Послушай, что я тебе…

МОНИКА  
_(улыбаясь)_  
Говори, говори.

МАЛУ  
Ладно.

Несколько мальчишек вдруг рассаживаются рядом на скамейках и поднимают несусветный галдеж.

МАЛУ  
Мне надо чего-нибудь выпить. Лучше пойдем в бар, и я тебе там спокойно обо всем расскажу.

Обмениваясь редкими словами, Малу и Моника доходят до отеля «Виктория», заходят в бар.

145\. ИНТ. БАР. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Бар полупустой, сумрачный. Входят Малу и Моника. Здороваются с барменом МАНУЭЛЕМ, он слегка кивает. Пианист СЕРХИО наигрывает «Эй, Джуд!». Моника улыбается. Девушки садятся за столик в глубине зала, им приносят два «дайкири».

МАЛУ  
_(делает большой глоток)_  
У меня проблемы с Кэмелом.

МОНИКА  
Проблемы? С этим подонком? В чем дело?

МАЛУ  
Он тебя ищет, хочет свести с тобой счеты. Со мной тоже.

Моника молча слушает.

МОНИКА  
Я умею постоять за себя.

МАЛУ  
Конечно, потому и получаешь по шее.

В бар входят двое плюгавых светловолосых мужчин-иностранцев в сопровождении трех высоких красивых мулаток. Один о чем-то рассказывает, а женщины хохочут во все горло и размахивают руками. На фортепиано Серхио наигрывает «Мертвые листья». Моника зажигает сигарету, жадно затягивается и прислушивается к музыке.

МАЛУ  
_(закуривает)_  
Кэмел затаится на какое-то время, но может послать Батона или кого-нибудь из дружков разделаться с нами. Вот что, подруга, нам надо быть очень и очень настороже.

Моника и Малу молча глядят, как в коктейле медленно тают кусочки льда. В бар входят два парня, по виду гомосексуалисты, и Малу легким движением руки отвечает на их приветствие.

МОНИКА  
Мне надо кое о чем тебе рассказать.

МАЛУ  
Только о хорошем. Дурных вестей мне хватает.

МОНИКА  
Помнишь человека, с которым я познакомилась? Он мне очень нравится.

Моника подносит к губам стакан.

МАЛУ  
_(издеваясь)_  
Кубинец? Интересный? Он что, работает в иностранной фирме?

МОНИКА  
Нет, из бедных и зарабатывает на жизнь чем придется. Но очень умный и культурный.

МАЛУ  
_(пожимает плечами)_  
Культурный, умный, бедный… Хорош букетик. Сколько лет этому голодранцу?

МОНИКА  
Больше, чем нам.

МАЛУ  
И что ему от тебя надо?

Малу расплющивает окурок в аляповатой пепельнице. Моника медлит с ответом.

МОНИКА  
Не знаю… Наверное, ничего.

МАЛУ  
Ничего?! Не хочет ни потискать тебя задаром, ни приятелю перепродать, ни денег попросить?

Пианист Серхио, закрыв глаза, наигрывает мелодию «Касабланки». Моника тоже закрывает глаза.

МОНИКА  
Не думаю… Он вроде бы приличный человек.

Малу смеется и закуривает третью сигарету.

МАЛУ  
Знаешь, «приличные люди» дохнут в молодости от инфаркта. Берегись таких мужиков. Эти твари не клеятся без цели.

Моника курит и печально качает головой. В бар входит молодой негр, Малу встает и идет ему навстречу, что-то говорит, но он тут же уходит, а Малу с недовольным видом возвращается к Монике.

МОНИКА  
Что случилось?

МАЛУ  
Ничего. Как обычно – травка. Опять ничего не удалось достать. Не знаю, что с собой сделаю, если не достану.

МОНИКА  
_(ласково поглаживает ее по руке)_  
Надо бросить.

МАЛУ  
Хотела бы, да не могу.

Малу провожает глазами уходящих с иностранцами хинетер.

146\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ВЕДАДО. – НОЧЬ.

Малу и Моника идут, переговариваясь, рядом с домом Моники Малу останавливает такси.

МАЛУ  
_(садится в такси)_  
Тебе какое-то время не стоит выходить из дому.

МОНИКА  
Чао, Лу. Береги себя.

МАЛУ  
Ты тоже…

Машина исчезает в уличной тьме.

147\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – НОЧЬ.

Малу гуляет. Осматривается, ищет кого-то глазами. Машины проезжают мимо, но одна тормозит рядом. Из окна на Малу пристально смотрит ПЬЯНЫЙ _(лысый с пушистыми усами)_.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
Не хочешь прокатиться? Тебе не нравится кататься?

МАЛУ  
Может, и нравится. Смотря как.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
_(с раздражением)_  
А на что смотреть-то?

МАЛУ  
А на то, далеко ли поедем.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
Хватит хрень разводить. Сколько?

МАЛУ  
Пятьдесят.

Мужчина высовывает голову в окошко. Малу смотрит ему прямо в глаза, мутные и красные.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
А кто ты есть? Мадонна? Дерьмовая кубинская шлюшка с такой дерьмовой задницей, как у тебя, и двух долларов не стоит.

МАЛУ  
_(с яростью)_  
А сам ты, паразит, кто? Рэмбо?

Мужчина пытается открыть дверцу, Малу отступает и замахивается на него сумкой. Он убавляет пыл, мотор ревет, и машина срывается с места.

МАЛУ  
_(кричит)_  
Пьяная сволочь, твою мать!

Машина тормозит и дает задний ход очень быстро, Малу еле успевает отбежать. Из машины вылезает пьяный с гаечным ключом в руке.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
Ну-ка, повтори, сука!

Пьяный наступает на Малу. Малу отступает на два шага, быстро достает из сумки шило, сжимает в кулаке и прикрывает грудь сумкой, как щитом.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
_(замахивается)_  
Я научу тебя уважать матерей…

МАЛУ  
Мудак!

У парапета на тротуаре толпятся прохожие.

МАЛЬЧИШКИ  
Драчка, гляди, драчка!

СТАРУШКА  
Да что же это такое. Остановите его, он убьет девчонку. Зовите полицию.

МУЛАТКА  
Не вмешивайтесь, сеньора. Не вас бьют. Сами разберутся.

ПИЧИ  
_(властно)_  
Что тут происходит?

Малу не сводит глаз с пьяного. ПИЧИ _(высокий здоровый мулат в гражданской одежде)_ пробирается к ним, расталкивая зевак. Мужчина видит Пичи. Проезжая часть набережной заблокирована стоящей машиной, водители орут и сигналят. Мужчина, все еще сжимая в руке ключ, пятится к своей машине, садится за руль и включает мотор.

ПЬЯНЫЙ  
Грязная шлюха, я тебя запомнил! Встречу – убью!

ПИЧИ  
Быстро идем отсюда, сейчас фианы нагрянут.

Пичи подхватывает Малу под руку и уводит через толпу.

ПИЧИ  
Посторонись!

148\. ИНТ. БАР В ЗЛАЧНОМ МЕСТЕ. – НОЧЬ.

Малу и Пичи сидят за столиком, пьют пиво. Пичи потягивает пиво, вокруг губ белая полоска пены, и ласково, с желанием, посматривает на Малу.

МАЛУ  
…Не знаю, что ему в голову ударило. Я испугалась, думала, это Кэмел… Да, он на днях заявлялся, хотел, чтобы я высосала его дружка…

ПИЧИ  
Кэмел?

Пичи с ненавистью ударяет кулаком по столу, слизнув пену с губ, вплотную приближает свое лицо к лицу Малу.

ПИЧИ  
Отныне не опасайся ни Кэмела, ни Батона… Я сам тебя защищу.

149\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – РАННЕЕ УТРО.

К Монике приходит ЮМАЛАЙДИ _(ЮМА)_ _(молодая хинетера)_ , приносит часть долга.

ЮМА  
Спасибо, Мони, скоро занесу остальное. Ты не хочешь сегодня съездить в Варадеро, развеяться?

МОНИКА  
В Варадеро? Не знаю…

ЮМА  
Поехали, Мони. Чего здесь жариться живьем? Там море, ветер, в отеле есть чудный бар, тамошний управляющий – мой друг, так что устроимся как королевы.

МОНИКА  
_(улыбается)_  
Ну, ладно. Подожди, возьму купальник.

150\. НАТ. ПЛЯЖ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника и Юма идут, покачивая бедрами в купальниках-танга. Мужчины провожают их похотливыми взглядами, расточают похвалы, а они посмеиваются. Некоторые мужчины следуют за ними, пытаются заговорить. Юма порой улыбается, но до разговоров не снисходит. Моника молчит. Моника бросается в воду, плывет, делая энергичные взмахи руками. Возвращается на берег и растягивается на песке, подставляя тело жгучим ласкам солнца. Закрывает глаза и засыпает.

151\. НАТ. ПЛЯЖ. – ДЕНЬ. СОН МОНИКИ.

Он рядом, натирает ей спину маслом.

152\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ДЕНЬ. СОН МОНИКИ.

Моника и Он занимаются любовью в море.

КОНЕЦ СНА МОНИКИ.

153\. НАТ. ПЛЯЖ. – ДЕНЬ.

Моника просыпается под жгучим солнцем.

154\. ИНТ. РЕСТОРАН ОТЕЛЯ. – День.

УПРАВЛЯЮЩИЙ обслуживает Юму и Монику, улыбается Монике и вручает ей свою визитную карточку.

УПРАВЛЯЮЩИЙ  
Я оплачу счет.

 _(целует девушек, шепчет Монике на ухо)_  
Обязательно позвони мне, у меня есть для тебя кое-что интересное.

МОНИКА  
Конечно, дорогой.

155\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

К дому Моники подъезжает такси. Моника и Юма, усталые и расслабленные, выходят.

ЮМА  
Бай-бай, Мони.

156\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Моника входит, ее визгом встречает обезумевший от радости Чарльз. Она идет в душ, переодевается и звонит Ему, но телефон молчит.

157\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Тишина. Пузом кверху крепко спит Сэр Чарльз. Монике не спится, она осторожно достает тетрадь в красной обложке и пишет.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Он мне нужен, я Его люблю _(звучит, как в дешевом романе, но это правда)_. Да, люблю. Несмотря на все наши маленькие стычки, на Его насмешки и колкие шутки, я нашла в Нем то, чего не находила ни в ком, – искреннюю нежность, заботу, бескорыстие. Со мной Он очень ласков и словно оттаивает. Оживает Он и тогда, когда рассказывает о своих дочках, но кроме разговоров о них и наших свиданий его ничто не радует и не трогает. Мне иногда кажется, что в Нем что-то угасло. Почему Он стал таким? Кое-что _(но далеко не все)_ Он рассказал мне, в том числе дикую историю об увольнении с работы и последующем разрыве с Бэби. Дрянь эта Бэби и сволочи все эти начальники. С удовольствием надрала бы им задницу _(и Бэби, и начальникам)_. Наверное, раньше Он был другим. Да и почти все теперь _(я – нет)_ душой окаменели – одни совсем, другие наполовину. Я – нет, не окаменела. Хочу жить, жить полной жизнью, здесь или в Канаде, все равно где и хорошо бы с Ним. Поеду в Канаду, а там вскоре и Его туда перетащу. Все будет хорошо, говорю я и стараюсь не падать духом. Но все-таки не могу отделаться от непонятного беспокойства.

158\. ИНТ. ДОМ ДОНА ХЕНАРО. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Моника сидит перед ДОНОМ ХЕНАРО _(старик-негр, колдун)_.

МОНИКА  
Хочу вас послушать, дон Хенаро.

Ни о чем не спрашивая, дон Хенаро катает кокосовые орехи, а потом молча смотрит на Монику.

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
Плохо, очень плохо. Дух предвещает ошобо.

МОНИКА  
Что это значит?

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
То, что Ику может прилететь.

МОНИКА  
Ику?

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
Смерть.

 _(вздыхает)_  
Лучше посмотрим, что нам скажут раковины.

Дон Хенаро бросает на пол несколько ракушек, которые вертятся у него под рукой, а он причитает на каком-то непонятном языке. Моника закрывает глаза, скрещивает два пальца.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Пречистая Дева из Кобре, спаси и поддержи...

Моника открывает глаза. Дон Хенаро едва слышно шепчет молитву, обхватив себя за плечи и склонив голову.

МОНИКА  
Чего мне ждать?

Дон Хенаро смотрит словно сквозь нее, будто видит что-то за ее спиной, пронизывающим неподвижным взглядом.

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
Пока ничего. Но можно ждать.

МОНИКА  
Чего?

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
Чего-то дурного. Чтобы уберечься, храни нутро от всякой жидкости, не пей ни напитков никаких, ни рома. Только воду и фруктовые соки. Какое-то время ты не должна выходить из дому при луне.

Моника кивает, но знает, что не будет этого делать.

ДОН ХЕНАРО  
Кроме того, ты должна принести в дар одного цыпленка Элеггуа, чтобы он оставил тебя в покое, а второго – Оруле, чтобы он отвел от тебя Ику.

Моника выходит от колдуна печальная.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МОНИКИ.

159\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Моника сидит на подоконнике.

МОНИКА  
Я была у дона Хенаро. Захотелось узнать, что меня ждет. Он сказал, что может прийти Ику, но если я принесу цыплят Эллегуа и…

Он ехидно усмехается.

МОНИКА  
Что? Мне осточертели всякие там физика, химия и сказки про Красную Шапочку, которые загнали нас в эту паршивую жизнь!

ОН  
_(смеется)_  
Лучше мне этих цыплят принеси, зажарю на ужин – будет больше толку. Одни дураки верят в предсказания негритянских колдунов, он же просто дурит тебя, каждый промышляет, чем может. Скоро потащишь ему не только цыплят, трясясь, что Ику уже ждет за дверью с распростертыми крыльями, как самая последняя дура!..

МОНИКА  
А ты откуда знаешь, что такое Ику?

Моника хватает сумку и уходит.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МОНИКИ.

160\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – СВЕТАЕТ.

Моника ставит точку, встряхивает кисть, потирает пальцами лоб, закуривает, ходит по комнате, берет из холодильника бутылку виски, наливает и быстро пьет. Сэр Чарльз просыпается и умиленно смотрит на нее. Она гладит его по голове, докуривает сигарету, бросает окурок, берет вторую и снова наливает виски. Из квартиры Кеты через стену доносится глухой стук, будто кто-то двигает мебель. Моника не обращает внимания на стуки, достает из аптечки таблетку диазепама и глотает с последними каплями алкоголя. Снова берется за дневник, но скоро ее смаривает сон.

161\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

МАЛУ  
_(волнуясь)_  
Нужны деньги. Чтобы уплыть. Плот нужно построить. Нужны деньги.

МОНИКА  
А Его возьмем с собой? Без него я не поеду.

МАЛУ  
_(кричит)_  
На плоту нет лишнего места, а ты не должна губить свою жизнь из-за какого-то козла! Поехали – и все тут!

162\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР.

Моника достает дневник и пишет.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Мне хочется жить по-другому. Материально я не нуждаюсь, могу помогать бабушке, но так жить мне стыдно. Не знаю почему, но стыдно. Раньше, в самом начале такой жизни, мне было наплевать на то, что говорят другие. Хотелось поквитаться с матерью, доказать, что ни от кого не завишу, что могу поступать, как хочу, и выбраться из осточертевшей идиотской обыденности, отгородиться от грубости и хамства _(на улице, в очереди за хлебом или в автобусе)_ , а для этого нужны доллары, много долларов. Хотелось также не быть никем и ничем связанной, познавать что-то новое, знакомиться с разными интересными людьми. А на деле получилось, что я повторила и повторяю то, что делает моя мать, только она знается с кубинцами, а я с иностранцами. Теперь кое-что изменилось. Да, изменилось после того, как я познакомилась с Ним. Все-таки что Он думает обо мне?

Сэр Чарльз тычется ей в коленки, зовет погулять, скулит и царапает лапой дверь.

МОНИКА  
Нет, Чарльз, одного я тебя не отпущу. Ты недавно подрался с соседской собакой. Подожди. Ладно, пошли, потом допишу.

Моника улыбается и выводит пса на улицу.

163\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА МОНИКИ. – ПОЗДНЯЯ НОЧЬ.

Пустынно. Моника и Чарльз выходят, Чарльз мчится к кустам и поднимает лапу. Потом начинает деловито обнюхивать фундаменты домов, траву на газонах, стволы деревьев. Мимо проезжает машина, и Чарльза громко лает. Моника пытается его успокоить, треплет за уши, грозит пальцем.

МОНИКА  
Замолчи, Чарльз! Люди устали, спят, а твой лай всех разбудит! Лучше давай поговорим.

Они идут дальше – Моника вдоль домов, Чарльз по краю тротуара. Чарльз смотрит на Монику и луну.

МОНИКА  
Знаешь, Лу предлагает мне нечто такое, что может в корне изменить мою жизнь. Я подумываю о ее затее, но не знаю, что делать. Если решусь, ты, конечно, поедешь со мной.

Из темноты раздается пронзительный свист, Моника замирает на месте возле строящегося дома и вглядывается во мрак. От темной стены отделяются три фигуры и направляются к ней.

164\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДВА НОЧИ.

Вздыбив шерсть, Чарльз отчаянно лает на ТРЕХ ПАРНЕЙ _(высокий, с длинными, до плеч, волосами, сиплый и молчащий)_ , вышедших из темноты и преградивших им с Моникой дорогу.

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ  
Эй, детка, поди сюда.

ВТОРОЙ ПАРЕНЬ  
_(сипло)_  
Поговорим.

МОНИКА  
_(пятится к дому)_  
Какого хрена с тобой говорить!

Длинноволосый делает шаг вперед, расстегивает ширинку и показывает пенис.

ПЕРВЫЙ ПАРЕНЬ  
Погляди какой. Может, приласкаешь?

Парни смеются. Моника быстро хватает с земли здоровенный камень и изо всех сил швыряет в длинноволосого. Удар приходится по лицу, нос разбит в кровь.

МОНИКА  
Помогите!

Моника пускается бежать, таща Чарльза за поводок и не оборачиваясь. Добегает, запыхавшись, до дома.

165\. ИНТ. ЛЕСТНИЦА ДОМА МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Моника перепрыгивает ступеньки наверх, врывается в свою квартиру и запирает за собой дверь.

166\. ИНТ. ПЕРЕДНЯЯ МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Моника стоит, прислонившись к двери, прислушивается. Лают собачки соседки. Чарльз забивается под кресло. Не зажигая света, Моника проходит на кухню.

167\. ИНТ. КУХНЯ МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Моника подходит к окну и оглядывает улицу, там все тихо. Моника наливает и залпом осушает стакан холодной воды. Берет бутылку виски, она пуста, глотает ром из бутылки. Снимает туфли и на цыпочках идет в спальню.

168\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Моника снова подходит к окну. Начинает раздеваться. Джинсы скользят по ногам вниз, блузка взлетает над головой и падает на кровать. Туфли уже стоят у постели.

МОНИКА  
Надо быть очень осторожной, очень…

Моника расстегивает бюстгальтер, обнажаются маленькие округлые груди с темными сосками. Она слегка их поглаживает, сбрасывает трусики. Смотрит на себя, нагую, в настенное зеркало. Чарльз подходит и тычется в ноги. Моника ласково его отталкивает. Чарльз шмякается на пол, поджав лапы. Моника спокойно накидывает халат, садится за стол. С улицы в комнату вдруг врывается долгий пронзительный свист, как сигнал тревоги. Погасив свет, Моника крадется к окну и смотрит в щелку между гардинами. Из тени, окутывающей базар, выходят два парня, стоят и смотрят на дом. Разглядеть, кто это, Моника не может.

169\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

Через полуоткрытое окно Моника оглядывает улицу и Меркадо. Два человека, держась в тени, разбредаются в разные стороны – один идет к морю, другой к отелю. Улица снова становится безлюдной, только большие, темные, лохматые собаки возятся на тротуаре. Снаружи слышится протяжный жуткий вой – одна из собак, задрав морду, завыла на полную луну, похожую на человечье лицо. К Меркадо сбегаются другие собаки и завывают на разные голоса, а на их вой отвечают лаем и визгом все десять собак сеньоры Крус. Чарльз голоса не подает. Моника наливает себе немного рома, потом отодвигает стакан и зажигает сигарету. Курит и ложится в постель, но заснуть не может, встает, принимает диазепам. Ждет, считает овец, медленно дышит животом, но это не помогает. Снова встает, берет колоду карт и начинает раскладывать пасьянс, но он не складывается, карты предвещают недоброе.

170\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Аккуратно нарезает хлеб и кладет ломтики на газовую плиту. Достает оливки, желтый сыр и две коробки сардин в масле, советских. Он осматривается, проверяя готовность. В комнате сравнительно чисто, битлы лежат рядом со старым проигрывателем.

171\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Стук в дверь. Он открывает. За дверью Моника с улыбкой, вкусностью.

МОНИКА  
Да будет свет! А вот и я!

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

172\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Моника кропит ромом его живот и слизывает маленькие сладкие капельки. Его губ касается что-то, он открывает рот. Печенье. Моника легко Его целует.

МОНИКА  
Попробуй это печенье..

ОН  
Ты сама как печеньице, сладкая и нежная.

МОНИКА  
И ты хочешь меня разжевать и проглотить.

Моника садится сверху.

ОН  
Нет, жевать тебя не хочу, но ты всегда будь во мне, со мной. Не уходи.

МОНИКА  
А что ты сделаешь, если я исчезну?

ОН  
Это попросту невозможно. Ты никогда не исчезнешь. Мы всегда будем вместе.

МОНИКА  
Всегда будем вместе – хорошее название для романа. Ты никогда не пробовал написать роман?

ОН  
Замечательный был бы роман. О любви зрелого мужчины и девочки.

Он вытягивает шею и целует ее в ногу.

МОНИКА  
Знаешь, а ведь все на свете исчезает. Все исчезнет – я, ты, человек, Земля, Галактика.

ОН  
_(опешив)_  
Ну, так кто же из нас пессимист?.

МОНИКА  
Ты ошибаешься. Я не пессимистка. Я реалистка. Реалистка, живущая в некоем реально пессимистическом мире. В мире конца тысячелетия.

Он мягко привлекает Монику к себе и целует одну и другую грудь.

ОН  
Пусть так, но теперь давай займемся реально оптимистической любовью, чтобы успеть до окончания тысячелетия и до того, как ты исчезнешь.

Моника крепко прижимается к нему.

МОНИКА  
Ты сам не исчезай. Не уходи никогда.

ОН  
Мне некуда уходить.

 _(ласково гладя волосы Моники)_  
А ты никогда не говори о всяких исчезновениях. Мне это не нравится.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

173\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР.

Часы кукуют десять раз. Он беспокоится. Берет телефон, но телефон молчит.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
У тебя… В восемь… Я никогда не опаздываю на свидания.

На часах почти одиннадцать. Он стоит у окна, высматривая Монику на улице. На часах половина двенадцатого. Он выходит из квартиры.

174\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ПОЛОВИНА ДВЕНАДЦАТОГО НОЧИ.

Он идет, быстро, через два квартала кидается к телефону-автомату. Звонит несколько раз, но ответа нет.

175\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он в кровати, спит, ему снится плохой сон.

176\. НАТ. ПОЛЕ. – НОЧЬ. СОН ЕГО.

За Ним гонится дикий жеребец, вот-вот раздавит копытами. Он бежит что есть сил, но попадает прямо под ноги какому-то чудовищу.

КОНЕЦ СНА ЕГО.

177\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он просыпается, обливаясь жарким потом. Некоторое время лежит в постели. Смахивает с носа муху. Дотягивается до телефона и звонит Монике, но она не отвечает. Поднимается, одевается и выходит.

178\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он выходит на улицу, расстроенный и потерянный. У дверей Кета.

ОН  
Вы не знаете, где Моника? Ваша соседка? Ее дверь заперта.

КЕТА  
Кажется, я видела, как Моника выходит на улицу с чемоданчиком в руках и в сопровождении Малу.

ОН  
Когда? В понедельник, в среду, в воскресенье?

КЕТА  
В ночь карнавала на базаре.

Кета хохочет, обнажив щербатые зубы.

ОН  
Карнавал? Какой карнавал?

КЕТА  
Такой. В понедельник.

Он не отвечает и идет прочь, спрашивая о Монике у встречных женщин из дома, но никто не знает, где она.

179\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

В мокрой от пота рубашке, уставший, Он возвращается домой. Звонит Монике, никто не отвечает. Идет в душ, слышится шум воды, выходит, что-то сует в рот и валится на кровать.

180\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ДЕНЬ. ЕМУ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТСЯ.

Перед Ним мелькают лица Моники, профессора, Себастьяна, Франсиса.

181\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он поднимается и прикладывается к бутылке рома. Включает телевизор, с экрана грохает оркестр народной музыки. Он быстро переключает. На экране ДИКТОР.

ДИКТОР  
_(строго и проникновенно)_  
… работники молочной фермы, которая в настоящее время не дает продукции по причине падежа скота, обещают в ближайшие месяцы работать не покладая рук, чтобы добиться самой высокой производительности труда в своей провинции. Этот замечательный почин…

 _(делает паузу и смотрит на Него)_  
… был немедленно подхвачен работниками соседней фермы, которые дали обещание намного повысить надои молока и стать передовым коллективом по производству молочных продуктов не только в своей провинции, но во всей стране.

Он отхлебывает немного рома, и диктор со своими удоями растворяется в темной глуби телеэкрана.

ОН  
Привет доярам и дояркам.

Он засыпает.

182\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он открывает глаза и смотрит на танцующую в солнечном луче пыль. ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС сидит в кресле за снопом пыли.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Опять ты дурью маешься.

 _(приглаживает усы)_  
Со мной тоже такое бывает.

ОН  
Что бывает?

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Ум за разум заходит.

ОН  
У меня ничто никуда не заходит.

Он наливает немного рома себе в стакан.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Понятное дело. От такой кучи проблем любой трехнется.

Он делает еще глоток.

ОН  
Дурацкое словечко. Надо сказать «тронулся». Или «рехнулся».

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Я тоже совсем трехнулся, когда меня всего лишили. Так всегда бывает.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Или вправду с ума схожу? Нет, просто меня немного волнует исчезновение Моники.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Да, волнует. Потому как Моника ушла и увела с собой твоих близняшек.

183\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Бэби смотрит на Него из зеркала. В зеркале отражается не Его квартира, а большая комната в доме на берегу моря.

184\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Жарко, душно. Он лежит раздетый, Бэби раздевается. Звонок в дверь. Он накидывает халат и идет посмотреть.

БЭБИ  
Кого несет в такое время?

185\. ИНТ. ДОМ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он открывает дверь. Там ЛУИС МАЛЬДОНАДО – друг семьи.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

186\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
_(улыбается)_  
Мальдонадо. Ну и имечко. Очень ему подходит.

ИНТ. ТЕРРАСА В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Мальдонадо сидят за столом, Мальдонадо сидит с вытянутым лицом. После нескольких тостов Мальдонадо оживляется. Он наслаждается хорошим ромом и морским ветерком, ведет легкую беседу с Мальдонадо, который поглядывает на Бэби, красивую, как всегда.

ОН  
Сегодня Рохас подтвердил, что меня скоро продвинут и даже, может быть, пошлют за границу.

Мальдонадо моргает, прикладывается к очередному стаканчику рома и молчит.

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
_(иронично)_  
Тебе везет, тебе на редкость везет. А вот меня задвигают.

ОН и БЭБИ  
Как так?

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Велят проявить себя в провинции.

ОН  
Не может быть. Ты же тут вкалываешь как проклятый.

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Да, но начальнику пришелся не по нраву. Он давно решил от меня отделаться, я только сейчас узнал об этом. Случайно. Со стороны. Потому и пришел к вам. Чтобы вы об этом тоже знали. Рохас большая сволочь, держит возле себя одних подхалимов.

Он хочет возразить, но тут взрывается смехом Франсис. Его слышит только Он.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

188\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Призрачный Франсис колышется в кресле, смеется.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
Врет! Этого парня выгоняют за то, что он не отчитался за деньги, выданные ему на служебные расходы за границей и растраченные им на шмотки и рестораны.

189\. ИНТ. ТЕРРАСА В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Мальдонадо шумно втягивает последние капли рома из почти пустого стакана. Его лицо налито кровью, бледные пальцы потряхивают стакан, где гремит кусочек льда.

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Настоящая сволочь этот Рохас!

БЭБИ  
_(бросая взгляд на дверь)_  
Тише, успокойся, тебя могут услышать.

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
_(яростно шепчет)_  
Знаете, что я вам скажу? Если меня попрут, я уеду. Да, найду лодку и смотаюсь, смотаюсь к…

ОН  
Не болтай глупостей.

БЭБИ  
Схожу принесу еще выпить.

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Нет, хватит. Пойду домой.

Мальдонадо поднимается, едва не опрокинув стул, и, пошатываясь, направляется к двери.

ОН  
Как ты себя чувствуешь? Сможешь вести машину?

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Без проблем.

ОН  
Почему бы тебе не переночевать у нас?

МАЛЬДОНАДО  
Нет, нет, я пошел, бля, уже пошел.

Он выходит с Мальдонадо.

190\. ИНТ. ТЕРРАСА В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Входит Он. Бэби убирает со стола и вопросительно на него смотрит.

ОН  
Нализался он до чертиков.

БЭБИ  
Похоже.

ОН  
Жутко расстроился из-за увольнения, но он парень умный и свое возьмет.

Она смотрит Ему в глаза.

БЭБИ  
Ну и что ты думаешь теперь делать?

ОН  
Делать? В каком смысле? Не мне же отменять решения Рохаса.

БЭБИ  
_(нервно сцепляет пальцы)_  
Я не об этом, а о том, что он сказал.

ОН  
Сказал – что?

БЭБИ  
_(резко разводя руки в стороны)_  
То, что хочет уехать.

ОН  
Нес ахинею. Спьяну. Не стоит принимать всерьез.

БЭБИ  
_(воздевает руки к небу)_  
Не будь ребенком! Ты можешь нажить большие неприятности. Пойдешь проинформируешь об этом?

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

191\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

ПРИЗРАЧНЫЙ ФРАНСИС  
_(глумливо)_  
Xa-xa-xa… Проинформируешь… звучит куда симпатичнее, чем настучишь.

192\. ИНТ. ТЕРРАСА В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

ОН  
_(устало и серьезно)_  
Никуда я не пойду. Он мой друг. Не надо обращать внимания на пустую болтовню. Он пьян и завтра забудет о том, что говорил сегодня.

БЭБИ  
Мальдонадо никому не друг и способен на любую подлость. Я бы на твоем месте поостереглась. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что за нелегальный выезд дают три года тюрьмы, а мы должны их об этом информировать. Иначе нас сочтут за сообщников.

Он ничего не отвечает. Приуныв, они направляются в спальню.

193\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Бэби сердито и расстроенно раздевается у зеркала. Он тянется поцеловать ее и замечает, что в зеркале – его нынешняя квартира.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

194\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он оглядывается, Он один в пустой квартире. Напуган. Поскорей собирается и выходит почти бегом.

195\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ МАЛУ. – УТРО.

Он стоит перед домом.

СЕСТРА МАЛУ  
_(истерично)_  
Малу? Да ее уже несколько дней нет! Никто ее не видел! Что вам от нее надо?..

Он уходит.

196\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ МАТЕРИ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он стоит рядом с СОСЕДКАМИ.

СОСЕДКИ  
Сеньоры нет, уехала в Варадеро.

197\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ПОЛДЕНЬ.

Он входит, усталый, идет в душ. Выходит, надевает заштопанные носки, смотрит на дырку на пальце.

198\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Моника подает ему эти носки, только что заштопанные.

МОНИКА  
Эти носки никуда не годятся. Купи себе новые.

ОН  
А можно ли в этой стране купить носки за песо? Кроме всего прочего, Иисус Христос ходил без носков.

МОНИКА  
Наверное, ноги у него все-таки пачкались, а потом, ты ведь не Иисус из Назарета.

ОН  
Я из Серро и тоже могу читать проповеди.

МОНИКА  
Неправда, ты родился в Ла-Виборе, да и что ты можешь проповедовать?

ОН  
Свою правду: братья, пожирайте друг друга. Вы живете на крокодильем острове, а крокодилы кушают своих сородичей.

Он молитвенно складывает руки. Моника касается пальцем его коленки.

МОНИКА  
Глупый. Так и быть, куплю тебе пару.

ОН  
И не подумай, не смей тратить свои драгоценные деньги.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

199\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ДЕНЬ.

Он смотрит на палец, торчащий из дырявого носка.

ОН  
Дружище палец, чего ты ждешь? Сколько тебе еще бродить по миру в рваном носке? Что с тобой будет, если я тебя покину? Наверное, умрешь с горя.

Палец шевелится вправо.

ОН  
Понимаю, ты думаешь, что я неисправимый пессимист. Моника тоже так думает. Чушь. На самом деле я оптимист, но верю только фактам. Сейчас, например, они мне говорят, что дела у меня – хуже некуда.

Палец не шевелится.

ОН  
Себастьян, а теперь и Франсис дошли до ручки. А какие беды еще могут свалиться на мою голову?

Палец прогибается назад.

ОН  
Хуже того, что со мной случилось, уже не будет. Разве что засадят в тюрьму, если поймают на спекуляции ромом. Да и попасть под машину, протянуть ноги от инфаркта или от рака тоже не проблема.

Он быстро обувается. Ест. Идет к выходу. Звонит телефон. Он поднимает трубку.

ОН  
Моника?

ФРАНСИС  
Хм, ну и сколько вы не виделись?

ОН  
Давно. Она как сквозь землю провалилась.

ФРАНСИС  
А Малу?

ОН  
Тоже исчезла.

ФРАНСИС  
А где мать Моники?

ОН  
Ее нет в Гаване. Наверное, в Варадеро.

ФРАНСИС  
_(тихо и тяжело)_  
Не хочу тебя пугать… но я на твоем месте обратился бы в полицию.

ОН  
Не будь идиотом, Фран. Я пойду в полицию и заявлю, что, мол, ищу одну пропавшую хинетеру. Кроме того, неизвестно, в какую переделку она попала; как бы ей не навредило вмешательство полиции.

ФРАНСИС  
Va bene, va bene. В таком случае нам надо объехать морги.

ОН  
Морги?! С Моникой ничего такого не может случиться!

ФРАНСИС  
_(властно)_  
Извини, но надо проверить. Ее нигде нет уже несколько дней. Если хочешь, я пойду с тобой. Встретимся в два в парке у 21 улицы, идет?

200\. НАТ. ПАРК. – ДЕНЬ.

Он сидит на скамейке, ждет Франсиса.

201\. НАТ. ПАРК. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Та же скамейка. Моника сидит, склонив голову Ему на плечо. Они держатся за руки. На скамейке напротив яростно целуются влюбленные. Ему очень хочется поцеловать Монику, Он смотрит на ее губы, осматривается и не решается.

МОНИКА  
Ты меня любишь? Всегда будешь любить?

Пальцы Моники скользят по Его руке. Он ничего не отвечает.

ОН  
Разумеется.

МОНИКА  
Такую, какая есть?

Внезапно она сама прижимает свои губы к его и целует с такой страстью, будто вкладывает в поцелуй всю себя. Он отвечает ей так же горячо, и они целуются, не видя никого и ничего вокруг. Поцелуи становятся все более бурными, но она отодвигается и кладет голову Ему на колени.

МОНИКА  
Ты чудесный.

Он осторожно приглаживает ей волосы. Несколько минут они сидят, не произнося ни слова, погрузившись в свои чувства. Потом она поднимает голову и смотрит Ему в глаза.

МОНИКА  
Ты чудесный. Давай бросим все это и уедем.

ОН  
Куда?

МОНИКА  
Куда-нибудь, и начнем новую жизнь…

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

202\. НАТ. ПАРК. – ДЕНЬ.

ФРАНСИС  
_(встревоженно)_  
Ничего нет нового. Да?

Он резко поднимает голову. Смотрит на Франсиса, приходя в себя, потом отрицательно качает головой.

ФРАНСИС  
Ладно, вставай, пошли.

Они идут к автобусной остановке.

203\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис выходят из набитого автобуса и входят в унылое серое здание морга.

204\. ИНТ. МОРГ. – ДЕНЬ.

СТАРИК _(работник морга, в белом халате и потертых джинсах)_ встречает их, открывает журнал.

СТАРИК  
Ваши фамилии?

ОН  
Валье.

ФРАНСИС  
Вилья.

СТАРИК  
Кого ищете? Фамилия?

ОН  
Эстрада Пальма.

Старик записывает, ухмыляясь.

СТАРИК  
Проходите. Тут немного холодновато, но мы привыкли.

ФРАНСИС  
Кто «мы»? Вы или те, кого здесь против их воли морозят?

Не ответив, старик направляется к стене, в которой помещаются ниши с металлическими ящиками. Он и Франсис идут за ним, ежась от холода. Старик открывает один из ящиков.

СТАРИК  
Постарайтесь держать себя в руках. С непривычки может стать плохо.

ЗТМ

205\. ИНТ. МОРГ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

ИЗ ЗТМ

ТИТР: Тридцать лет назад.

Молодой служащий показывает молодому Ему голый труп юноши с разбитым лицом и множеством дырок на груди, залитой уже запекшейся кровью. Он чуть не плачет.

ОН  
Это он! Мой друг.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

206\. ИНТ. МОРГ. – ДЕНЬ.

Старик показывает Ему и Франсису девушку с обожженным лицом без бровей и ресниц, с обгорелыми губами. Франсис содрогается и, едва сдерживая рвоту, кидается к выходу.

СТАРИК  
Я предупреждал… Это она?

ОН  
_(с облегчением)_  
Нет. Это не Моника.

Старик равнодушно кивает.

СТАРИК  
Тут побывало много таких, кончающих с собой. Что ни день, то хоть одну да привозят.

Старик открывает следующий ящик, там труп старика. Потом демонстрирует пожилую женщину, парня и девочку. Он отрицательно качает головой, втайне радуясь, что не находит среди них Монику.

СТАРИК  
_(радушно улыбается)_  
Да, я знаю, вы ищете молодую девушку, но на всякий случай представляю вам всех. Они, бедняги, скучают в одиночестве и рады любому посетителю. Жаль, что не смог вам помочь. Заходите в любое время.

ОН  
Большое спасибо.

Он хочет огрызнуться, но сдерживается. Он выходит.

207\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД МОРГОМ. – ДЕНЬ.

Из морга выходит Он. Его ждет смущенный Франсис.

ОН  
Ее тут нет.

Они молча идут по улице. Вдруг Он видит переходящую улицу девушку, похожую на Монику. Он бросается за ней.

ОН  
Моника!

Девушка оборачивается. Это не Моника.

ОН  
Извините.

Девушка уходит, не отвечая.

ФРАНСИС  
Тебе надо успокоиться.

ОН  
Ну куда она подевалась? Не могла же она вот так, ни с того ни с сего, исчезнуть. Не провалилась же сквозь землю?

Он застывает на месте.

ФРАНСИС  
Знаешь, я подумал…

ОН  
Говори.

ФРАНСИС  
Может, она уплыла на лодке…

ОН  
Никогда! Это невозможно! Она бы меня предупредила!

ФРАНСИС  
Никогда? Правда и Честь давно сдохли от инфаркта по причине сильных стрессов. Остались только Обман да Хамство, и потому все возможно.

ОН  
Но если она туда добралась, почему оттуда мне не написала?

ФРАНСИС  
В этом все дело. Кто знает… Может, она и не добралась, утонула.

Он потрясенно смотрит на Франсиса.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Не доплыла, утонула. Эти слова Франсиса меня потрясли. Нет, не может быть. Неужели мне так жутко не везет, что после стольких лет маеты, едва найдя близкого человека, я могу потерять эту толику счастья, скрасившего жизнь, отбившего желание повеситься? Повеситься… Это слово вызвало тяжелые воспоминания.

208\. НАТ. РОЩА. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Безлюдно. Он прыгает с камня с веревкой на шее. Веревка под тяжестью тела обрывается. Он ударяется плечом и головой о камень, по виску течет кровь. Он с трудом встает на ноги, берет длинный кусок лопнувшей веревки и набрасывает петлю на сук. Ничего не получается. Раз, другой, третий веревка падает к ногам. Разъярившись, стуча зубами, Он ищет сук пониже, но не находит. Хочет влезть на дерево, но не может. Нервы сдают, плечо ноет, Он садится на землю и плачет.

ОН  
_(кричит)_  
Будь проклята эта сволочная жизнь, даже хорошей веревки не найти, чтобы повеситься!

Он хлопает себя кулаками по ляжкам. К горлу подкатывает тошнота, дикая рвота выворачивает Его наизнанку. Он выбирается из чащи, забыв обрывки веревки под злосчастным деревом. Идет сильный дождь. Он едва бредет, подставляя лицо под очистительные струи.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

209\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Франсис хлопает Его по плечу.

ФРАНСИС  
Да очнись ты, дурень! Хватит терзать себя.

Они идут молча, проходят несколько перекрестков, садятся на низкую садовую ограду полуразвалившегося пустого дома. Вокруг никого, щебечут птицы. Он поднимает голову, уставляясь на пронзительно-синее небо.

ФРАНСИС  
Море, конечно, вещь опасная, но управиться с ним можно.

Франсис легонько постукивает ногами по земле. Он смотрит с любопытством.

ОН  
А что ты знаешь о море? Только и можешь глазеть на него с Малекона да плескаться у берега.

ФРАНСИС  
Ошибаешься. Был случай, когда и я пытался переплыть море на лодке. Только никому об этом не рассказывал.

Он изумлен.

ОН  
Когда же?

ФРАНСИС  
Вскоре после того, как меня арестовали и конфисковали мою мастерскую. По правде сказать, у меня не все сумели отобрать. Удалось спрятать пять тысяч песо у двоюродного брата, но жить тут стало невмоготу. Сил не было терпеть, и я решил отчалить, даже если бы это стоило мне жизни. Вместе с братом мы втайне от всех купили старую лодку. Это была такая дряхлая посудина, что один плотник, который тоже хотел уехать, несколько недель старался вернуть ей мореходные качества. На покупку лодки и ее починку ушли почти все пять тысяч. Оставшиеся деньги я обменял на доллары и приобрел у какого-то иностранца небольшой лодочный мотор и кое-какие консервы.

210\. ИНТ. МАСТЕРСКАЯ. – УТРО. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Мастерская. Утро. Усталый и равнодушный Франсис приходит к ПЛОТНИКУ _(старик)_.

ФРАНСИС  
Уходим в воскресенье и ровно в два.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Почему в воскресенье и ровно в два?

211\. НАТ. ПОБЕРЕЖЬЕ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

ПЛОТНИК  
Откуда отчалим?

ФРАНСИС  
От Гуанабо. В воскресенье наступает новолуние, а пограничный патруль начнет береговой обход в два тридцать. Я всю неделю отслеживал время обхода.

ПЛОТНИК  
Опасное дело.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Опасное было дело.

Франсис идет к лодке.

ФРАНСИС  
Жить тоже опасно, а мы живем себе и живем.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

212\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде.

ОН  
Как вы доставили лодку на побережье?

ФРАНСИС  
Тайком, в небольшом грузовике.

213\. НАТ. ПОБЕРЕЖЬЕ. – НОЧЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Шофер грузовичка забирает деньги.

ШОФЕР  
Желаю удачи.

Шофер быстро уезжает. Небо над морем разрывается всполохами молний. Франсис с БРАТОМ тащат на плечах лодку к воде. За ними идет плотник, несет корзину с провизией и весла. Они идут, раздается далекий собачий лай. Франсис, согнувшись под тяжестью лодки, идет против ветра, сжимая в правой руке мачете.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Зачем тебе мачете? Если бы подоспел патруль, ты все равно ничего бы не сделал.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Патруль – да, а вот если вдруг высунется какой-нибудь дотошный болван…

На секунду Франсис останавливается перехватить воздуха и тащится дальше, вспахивая ногами мокрый песок. Франсис с братом доходят до моря и спускают лодку на воду. Тишина, монотонно шуршит прибой, накатывая на песок. Вдали над морем молнии.

ФРАНСИС  
_(приказывая)_  
Ну, пошли.

Плотник, по колено в воде, останавливается в двух шагах от лодки, его трясет.

ПЛОТНИК  
Я не пойду.

ФРАНСИС  
Что?!

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
Ты что говоришь?

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что с ним случилось?

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Страх одолел.

Плотник смотрит на горизонт, где молнии все чаще.

ПЛОТНИК  
Гроза надвигается.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
Через полчаса кончится.

ПЛОТНИК  
Мы утонем.

Брат Франсиса угрожающе поднимает весло.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
Лучше сразу в море утонуть, чем в болоте захлебываться.

ФРАНСИС  
Если хочешь остаться, оставайся, а мы отправляемся. Сейчас патруль заявится.

Франсис толчком двигает лодку с места. Франсис замечает НЕГРА _(молодой человек)_ метрах в двадцати под сосной. Замахнувшись мачете, Франсис подступает к негру.

ФРАНСИС  
_(рявкает)_  
Кто ты, мать твою?..

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Кто это был?

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Один из тех бедолаг, которые по ночам рыбачат. Притаился за соснами и все видел, а мы его проморгали.

ФРАНСИС  
Какого хрена тебе надо?

НЕГР  
Уйти с вами.

ФРАНСИС  
С нами?!

НЕГР  
Возьмите меня.

ФРАНСИС  
Через пять минут придет патруль.

Франсис, повернувшись к негру спиной, шагает к лодке.

НЕГР  
Возьмите! Я знаю море, я вам пригожусь.

ФРАНСИС  
Если уж так хочешь, влезай.

Франсис с братом продолжают толкать лодку подальше от берега. Негр им помогает, они втроем запрыгивают в лодку и берутся за весла. Плотник бежит обратно к дороге.

214\. НАТ. МОРЕ У БЕРЕГОВ ГАВАНЫ. – НОЧЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Франсис, его брат и негр молча гребут. Огни города тускнеют вдали. Франсис запускает мотор, лодка резко ускоряется.

ФРАНСИС  
_(поет)_  
Из Гаваны я ушел, из Гаваны!

Франсис сидит на корме и глядит на гаснущие огни. Лодка поскрипывает на волнах.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(подпевает)_  
И я ушел, и я ушел!

НЕГР  
Мы еще не ушли от опасности.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
Почему?

НЕГР  
Береговой радар может нас засечь, а кроме того…

Негр резко указывает рукой в сторону горизонта, где молнии бьют чаще и мощнее.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(кивает на мотор и сплевывает в море)_  
С этим дьяволом никто нас не догонит, никакая буря не возьмет. Ты, негр, – кроличья душа. Черная мокрая курица. Трясешься, как овечий хвост. Зря мы тебя взяли.

ФРАНСИС  
_(поет)_  
Ушел я из Гаваны, иду я на Майами.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

215\. ИНТ. ТЕРРАСА В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Бэби высовывается из кухни.

БЭБИ  
Интересно, каково это – покидать родину?

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Скоро сама узнаешь, уехав отсюда с близняшками.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

216\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде.

ОН  
Что ты чувствовал тогда?

ФРАНСИС  
Не знаю, да и некогда было думать.

Франсис пожимает плечами, стряхивая с ноги наползших муравьев, достает из кармана бутылку рома, отпивает, он уже довольно пьян.

ФРАНСИС  
Нас промочило насквозь, до самой печенки. Волны, как бешеные псы, кусали нас за все места.

Франсис обхватывает себя руками за плечи, прикрывая грудь, словно его так же пронизывал холод, как тогда, на море.

217\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – РАССВЕТ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Низкие тяжелые тучи нависают над лодкой. Налетает ураган, высокие волны нещадно колотят деревянную посудину.

НЕГР  
_(крестится)_  
Гроза.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(кричит)_  
Если ты знал, что идет гроза, чего поперся с нами?

Гигантская волна швыряет негра об борт.

ФРАНСИС  
_(кричит)_  
Держитесь. Ой, мать вашу…

На них обрушиваются одна за другой волны, они кидают и бьют лодку. Лодка пляшет и вертится. Франсис падает и лежит на дне лодки под ударами волн, цепляется за канат, стараясь высовывать голову из воды, заливавшей суденышко. Ветер понемногу слабеет, и волны утихают. Франсис с трудом приходит в себя, кряхтит от боли, встает на колени, опираясь о борт окровавленной рукой. Рядом отплевывается от соленой воды его брат, потирая голову.

ФРАНСИС  
Ты как? Жив?

Брат кивает, не переставая откашливаться.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
А негра смыло на хрен…

ФРАНСИС  
Бедняга, мы даже имени его не знаем.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

218\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде. Франсис качает головой.

ФРАНСИС  
Того негра следовало бы объявить без вести утонувшим, а на том берегу поставить памятник ему и всем утопленникам, погибшим в море вместе с лодками.

ОН  
A дальше что с вами было?

219\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Солнце палит. Мотор скрипит, не запускается.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(бормочет в ярости)_  
Да заводись ты, гад.

Мотор молчит. Франсис с братом вышвыривают его за борт. В лодке по колено воды, на дне валяется одно весло. Франсис с братом вычерпывают воду руками.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
Надо плыть к земле.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

220\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде. Франсис криво усмехается.

ФРАНСИС  
Теперь-то нам с тобой легко обо всем рассуждать, а тогда, в открытом море, в полузатопленной посудине с одним веслом, без еды, с одной фляжкой воды, было совсем паршиво. Мы не знали, где болтаемся, где север, где юг.

221\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Брат и Франсис попеременно гребут одним оставшимся веслом.

222\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – НОЧЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Франсис и его брат пытаются найти путь по звездам.

223\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

Франсис с братом, полумертвые от голода и жары, выкидывают пустые фляжки за борт, бросают весло и отдаются на волю волн.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Мне захотелось тогда кинуть в море бутылку.

Франсис поднимает со дна пустую бутылку, нашаривает в карманах кусок бумаги и шариковую ручку, пишет.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Сегодня скончались Франсис Вилья и его брат Исраэль. Нас доконали невезение и море. Тот, кто найдет эту бутылку, пусть известит…

Одеревеневшие пальцы Франсиса замирают. Он зачеркивает последнюю фразу и засовывает бумагу в горлышко, закупоривает бутылку и бросает в море.

ФРАНСИС  
Пусть плывет. Если кто-нибудь ее выудит, узнает, что я помер.

Франсис смотрит вслед бутылке, которая то ныряет, то всплывает, то кружится на волнах.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Вот так и мы. Тонем, всплываем, кружимся.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

224\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде.

ФРАНСИС  
Нас самих, как бутылки в море, швыряет. Одни выходят на берег, другие напарываются на камни, а иные так и плавают без руля и без ветрил…

По рукаву Франсиса бегут муравьи, но Франсис не сгоняет их.

225\. НАТ. МОРЕ. – ВЕЧЕР. РАССКАЗ ФРАНСИСА.

В лодке брат Франсиса, упав на колени, молится.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(шепчет)_  
Пречистая Дева, спаси нас…

ФРАНСИС  
_(шепчет)_  
Господи Боже…

Волны чуть покачивают лодку. Налетает ветерок, и лодка трогается с места – сначала медленно, потом быстрее.

БРАТ ФРАНСИСА  
_(тихо)_  
Куда нас несет?

ФРАНСИС  
Все равно куда. Лишь бы выбраться.

Вдали мерцают огни города.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Гавана?

Лодка пристает к пустынному берегу, из нее выбираются Франсис с братом.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА ФРАНСИСА.

226\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на ограде.

ОН  
Значит, вы не совсем обессилели? В больницу не пошли?

ФРАНСИС  
_(вяло)_  
В какую там больницу. Нас бы сунули в тюрьму на три года. Попили мы водички, натерлись маслом, проспали сутки – и хоть снова в бой. Нам повезло. Никто не прознал про наше путешествие.

ОН  
А что с твоим братом?..

ФРАНСИС  
Вскоре он снова повторил попытку, но денег у него на лодку не было, и ему пришлось отправиться на плоту из автомобильных покрышек. Никаких известий о нем нет. Может, и сумел доплыть. Скорее всего, дрыхнет в брюхе какой-нибудь акулы, а оттуда письма к нам не доходят.

ОН  
А почему ты не попытался еще разок?

Франсис какое-то время сидит молча.

ФРАНСИС  
Я сказал себе: Франсис, это твоя страна. Здесь ты родился, здесь похоронены твои родители и все твои предки. Здесь ты должен набраться терпения, сесть у дверей своего дома и ждать, пока мимо пронесут твоих сдохших врагов. Этого удовольствия нельзя лишиться. Да и меня самого тоже здесь закопают.

ОН  
Понятно.

Он встает. Франсис тоже поднимается с места.

ФРАНСИС  
Знаешь, сердце мне подсказывает, что Моника вовсе не в море, а где-то здесь, в городе.

ОН  
Где же?

ФРАНСИС  
Не знаю. Но лучше ее не искать, а подождать, пока она сама объявится. Если она от кого-то прячется или не хочет тебя видеть, значит, на то у нее есть причины, и ты должен уважать ее волю.

227\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он и Франсис у дома Моники. Ее нет.

СОСЕДКИ  
…Кета совсем свихнулась, слышали, разделась догола и побежала плясать на Меркадо с криками: «Волдемор пришел на карнавал!»

228\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он и Франсис у дома матери Моники. Дверь заперта.

ФРАНСИС  
Enough for me, brother, поедем-ка к одной моей приятельнице, которая всех и все знает, а заодно пропустим по стаканчику.

229\. ИНТ. КАБАРЕ «ТРОПИКАНА». – НОЧЬ.

Он и Франсис в вестибюле, встречают ЗНАКОМУЮ МОНИКИ _(танцовщица мулатка)_.

ФРАНСИС  
Привет, красотка. Слушай, тут не пробегала на днях такая миниатюрная блондинка, зовут Моникой, хинетера.

Танцовщица недолго раздумывает.

ТАНЦОВЩИЦА  
Кажется, я видела похожую в Варадеро, с ней еще была сеньора, пожилая, но красивая.

ОН  
Иностранки?

ТАНЦОВЩИЦА  
Может. Хотя она могла и кубинкой быть, почему нет. Я их и видела-то мимоходом, шла по коридору, а они в лифт входили.

ФРАНСИС  
Может, это ее мама.

ТАНЦОВЩИЦА  
Не знаю… Ладно, мне надо идти, шоу начинается. Бай.

Танцовщица целует Франсиса и протягивает Ему руку.

ФРАНСИС  
_(глядя вслед танцовщице)_  
Все ясно. Мать пригласила Монику провести с ней недельку в Варадеро.

ОН  
Во-первых, не факт, что та девушка в отеле – Моника. Во-вторых, если Моника и побывала там, она уже должна была бы вернуться.

Франсис поднимает брови.

ФРАНСИС  
Не фантазируй. Мать могла отправиться отдыхать в Варадеро на месяц, потом пригласила Монику, а та задержалась у матери.

ОН  
Может быть.

Франсис заглядывает в зал, где начинается шоу.

ФРАНСИС  
– So, all is clear…

ОН  
Допустим.

ФРАНСИС  
Именно так. Она скоро вернется. Я тебе говорю.

ОН  
Не уверен.

ФРАНСИС  
Если не уверен, позвони завтра ее матери на работу и спроси, где та находится.

ОН  
Так и сделаю.

ФРАНСИС  
O'key, давай-ка выпьем и посмотрим шоу.

ОН  
Ты забыл, что впускают только иностранцев?

ФРАНСИС  
And what are we? Absolutly extrangers from Ведадо.

ОН  
He болтай ерунды. Кто нам поверит?

ФРАНСИС  
Швейцар – брат моей славной мулатки, а все остальные поверят нам с помощью этих вот сеньоров,

 _(вынимает толстую пачку денег из кармана)_  
которых уважают везде и всюду. So, andiamo presto.

Перед дверями зала Франсис дружески приветствует швейцара и сует одному из официантов в карман куртки долларовую бумажку. Официант провожает их к столику у самой эстрады.

ФРАНСИС  
Бутылку рома.

 _(наполняет стаканы)_  
За Монику, за ее скорое возвращение.

Они пьют, на сцене идет шоу. К ним спускается мулатка-танцовщица, танцует с ними. Они пьянеют, Франсис поет, обнявшись с мулаткой, Ему на дне стакана видится лицо Моники.

КОНФЕРАНСЬЕ  
Ladies and gentlemen, that is all for tonight. «Tropicana», the best…

ФРАНСИС  
_(напевает)_  
Я еду в Гавану, я еду…

ОН  
Идем, пошли.

Он вытягивает Франсиса из кабаре на улицу.

230\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД КАБАРЕ. – НОЧЬ.

Франсис, Он и танцовщица забираются в такси.

ФРАНСИС  
_(с трудом ворочая языком)_  
Порядок. Тебя доставят домой, а потом мы с этой малюткой поедем как поедем, то есть поедем куда поедем…

Мимо проезжает машина, в которой Он замечает Малу.

ОН  
Малу! Лу! Езжай за этой машиной! За ней!

ФРАНСИС  
Что случилось? Что случилось?

ОН  
В том такси – Малу. Надо ее догнать.

ФРАНСИС  
_(подражая гангстерам из старых фильмов)_  
Шофер, follow this car, follow this car.

Танцовщица возбужденно смеется. Их машина срывается с места, но машина с Малу пропадает вдали. Франсис нежно чмокает мулатку. Он дремлет, пока такси не останавливается у Его дома.

231\. ИНТ. ТЮРЬМА. – УТРО.

Полицейский отпирает дверь камеры, из нее выходит Кэмел.

ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЙ  
Ничего, скоро сюда вернешься.

Кэмел молча и неторопливо выходит из полицейского участка, поглаживая амулет Чанго, плотоядно оглядывается.

232\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО.

Он ходит по домам, осматривает ветхие дома, текущие крыши, ржавые петли.

233\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ДЕНЬ.

Он набирает номер.

ОН  
Могу я поговорить с сеньорой Эстрада-Пальма?

ДЕВУШКА  
Она в отпуске, в Варадеро.

ОН  
_(робко)_  
В Варадеро? А где именно?

ДЕВУШКА  
_(вяло)_  
Не знаю. Я работаю в другом отделе. Может быть, она проживает в нашем пансионате, но возможно, поселилась и в каком-нибудь отеле. Я слышала, что в прошлом году она останавливалась в отеле.

ОН  
А в ее отделе кто-нибудь знает, где она сейчас?

ДЕВУШКА  
_(с раздражением)_  
В офисе никого нет. Здесь вообще никого нет. Сейчас все в отпуске.

ОН  
А где находится ваш пансионат? Как туда позвонить?

ДЕВУШКА  
_(с озлоблением)_  
Куда – туда?

ОН  
В пансионат.

ДЕВУШКА  
Дом новый, телефона там еще нет, – устало ответила девушка.

ОН  
Как же это нет…

На другом конце провода кладут трубку. Он снова набирает номер.

ОН  
Сеньорита, мне надо связаться с Варадеро.

ТЕЛЕФОНИСТКА  
Ждите, сеньор, все линии заняты.

Он ждет с трубкой у уха. В комнате закат, потом темнеет. Он берет бутылку, отпивает, подходит к окну. Полгорода без электричества, будто и нет этой половины.

ОН  
Алло, вызываю междугородный.

ТЕЛЕФОНИСТКА  
Междугородный слушает.

Отель «Perla».

ТЕЛЕФОНИСТКА  
Ждите, соединяю.

Он стоит еще какое-то время.

ОН  
У вас проживает сеньора Эстрада-Пальма?

ДЕВУШКА ИЗ ОТЕЛЯ  
Нет, сеньора под этим именем здесь не проживает. Звоните в другой отель.

ОН  
Спасибо.

Он снова набирает номер.

234\. НАТ. УЛИЦА В ЦЕНТРЕ ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Шумно. Он пробирается сквозь толпу хохочущих и возбужденно орущих людей. Проходит мимо «Погребка Дель Медио».

ФРАНСИС  
Эй!

Он оборачивается и видит в дверях ресторанчика Франсиса в компании трех иностранцев – МЕКСИКАНЦА, КАНАДЦА И АРГЕНТИНЦА.

ФРАНСИС  
Присоединяйся к нам!

Он подходит, жмет руки мексиканцу, аргентинцу и канадцу, входит с ними в ресторан.

235\. ИНТ. РЕСТОРАН. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он усаживается за столик Франсиса. Он голоден, кидает вопросительный взгляд на Франсиса – тот кивает, платят иностранцы. Франсис хлопает Его по спине. 

ФРАНСИС  
Это мой лучший друг. Опытный профессионал и бегун.

КАНАДЕЦ  
_(на довольно понятном испанском)_  
Сеньор бегать на короткие дистанции? Я в университете бегать на четыреста метров.

ФРАНСИС  
_(хихикает)_  
Никак нет.

КАНАДЕЦ  
Вы – бегун на длинные дистанции?

ФРАНСИС  
_(хохочет)_  
Вроде того, только он бегает не по дорожке, а по хорошим домам.

КАНАДЕЦ  
А! Бегун на биржах?

ФРАНСИС  
_(смеется)_  
Какие там биржи! У нас на Кубе нет бирж.

Он охотно бы смылся, Он хмурится, оглядывается, но бутылка гипнотизирует Его. С наслаждением делает глоток виски и кусает мясо.

ОН  
_(неохотно)_  
Я бегун по жизни.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
Бегун по жизни? Это как, че?

ОН  
Бегаю по жизни, а за мной вдогонку трюхают мои враги.

У Него начинается изжога от виски, больше не пьет, хоть и хочет.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
_(меланхолично)_  
А я бегаю за женщинами.

ФРАНСИС  
_(смеется)_  
Я тоже бегаю, только за долларами.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Чудесно. За женщин и за доллары!

ОН  
Прошу прощения, мне надо идти.

Он встает из-за стола. Подвыпивший мексиканец заставляет Его сесть, шлепнув по плечу.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Ну уж нет. Вы останетесь и будете пить с нами.

КАНАДЕЦ  
_(сильно пьян)_  
Останьтесь, дружище.

Он остается, стараясь не очень много пить, но рука тянется к бутылке.

236\. НАТ. ПЛОЩАДЬ ПЕРЕД РЕСТОРАНОМ. – НОЧЬ.

Франсис с мексиканцем горланят песни, сзади идут Он с канадцем в обнимку, а последним, спотыкаясь, тащится аргентинец. У Кафедрального собора за ними увязываются две хинетеры, но Франсис от них отмахивается.

ФРАНСИС  
Никаких womens today!

Франсис останавливается зажечь сигарету. Он поднимает голову, смотрит на небо.

237\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Моника смотрит на небо с открытым ртом.

МОНИКА  
Ну не чудо ли?

ОН  
А зачем ты рот открываешь?

МОНИКА  
Чтобы в меня входила звездная энергия.

ОН  
Астральные флюиды? Глупышка.

МОНИКА  
Ты сам глупец. Разве не знаешь, что от солнца зависит вся жизнь на земле? Например, при магнитных бурях и люди, и животные совсем одуревают. А если солнце – это всего лишь небольшая звездочка на небе, можешь себе представить, какую энергию выделяет звезда раз в двадцать больше, например Сириус. Представляешь силу всех этих солнц: Сириуса, Альдебарана, Кассиопеи…

ОН  
Кассиопея – это созвездие, а не звезда.

МОНИКА  
Я и говорю – созвездия Кассиопеи со всеми его звездами.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Если она заводила разговор о звездах и космических воздействиях, то потом обычно пускалась в рассуждения о гороскопе, непознаваемых силах Вселенной, парапсихологии, Ури Геллере, филиппинских хилерах, Парацельсе и Нострадамусе, мексиканских шаманах, спиритизме, бабалао, отдавая должное также и силе мысли, и китайским инь и янь, и картам таро, и кофейной гуще. Я потешался над ней, но моя рационалистическая логика была бессильна перед непоколебимостью ее убеждений, как бессилен средневековый рыцарь – на коне и в доспехах – перед каменной крепостной стеной. Меня всегда поражало то, что девушка, выросшая в атмосфере голого рационализма и в совсем не религиозной _(как мне казалось)_ семье, могла увлечься иррационализмом магии и оккультных наук.

МОНИКА  
Когда ты смотришь на это удивительное совершенство Вселенной, тебе не кажется, что должен существовать некий ее Творец?

Он недолго смотрит на нее, подняв брови. Потом качает головой.

ОН  
Кто знает. На нынешнем уровне человеческих знаний я ни во что не верю и верю во все.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

238\. НАТ. ПЛОЩАДЬ ПЕРЕД РЕСТОРАНОМ. – НОЧЬ.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
Отчего ваш друг все время молчит?

ФРАНСИС  
Занят важным делом. Высматривает свою подругу на небесах.

Он слышит и нарочито скалится.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
Она умерла?

ФРАНСИС  
Нет. Потерялась. И он обращается к звездам. Может, они подскажут, где ее искать.

Мексиканец, споткнувшись, хватается за Франсиса.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
И как ее зовут?

ОН  
Моника.

Мексиканец застывает на месте.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Моника! Ой, чиуауа! Она невысокая, стройненькая и хорошенькая.

ОН  
_(нервно)_  
Да.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Позавчера в отеле «Ривьера» один мой мексиканский друг ужинал с точно такой красоткой.

ОН  
Как ты сказал? Где сейчас этот твой друг?

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
О-хо-хо, да где-то летает.

ОН  
Что значит «летает»?

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Вчера он отправился самолетом в Сантьяго-де-Куба, а оттуда махнет в Сингапур, Токио и Сидней. Он тоже всегда в бегах, бегает за брильянтами.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
Как интересно. А я недавно на пляже Санта-Мария тоже познакомился с такой же девочкой. Она сказала, что ее зовут… Марго? Морайма? Моника?

Они молча тащатся дальше к молу по тускло освещенным улицам, где голодные собаки потрошат мусорные ящики, а одинокие коты разбегаются по углам.

МЕКСИКАНЕЦ  
Почему у вас в городе так мало кошек?

ФРАНСИС  
_(нагибается завязать шнурок)_  
Мы почти всех их съели. Многие их ловят на улицах, а мясо продают под видом кроличьего.

КАНАДЕЦ  
_(брезгливо морщится)_  
Кушать cat?

ФРАНСИС  
Когда жрать захочешь, все съешь. Вы слышали про авиакатастрофу в Андах? Кто там выжил, тот съел погибших. В Париже в годы Французской революции крысы в мясных лавках шли по хорошей цене. А кошачье мясо ничем не хуже.

АРГЕНТИНЕЦ  
Ты его пробовал, че?

ФРАНСИС  
Of course, и не раз. Чтобы сварить суп, надо взять…

Он хмурится, ускоряет шаг, идет вперед. С моря летит влажный ветерок, на небо набегают рваные тучи. Он останавливается, оборачивается.

ОН  
Я вас брошу. Рано поутру мне надо в Варадеро.

ФРАНСИС  
В Варадеро? Это зачем?

ОН  
Надо повидать мать Моники. Возможно, они там вместе.

Франсис глядит на Него с насмешливой улыбкой.

ФРАНСИС  
Поеду с тобой. Сейчас у меня нет срочных дел, а в Варадеро мне давно хотелось побывать.

239\. ИНТ. АВТОВОКЗАЛ. – ПОЛДЕНЬ.

Жара. Десятки людей толкутся в зале ожидания или тащатся к остановке с тюками, чемоданами, баулами, сумками, коробками, свертками. Кто-то радостно грузится в автобус, кто-то терпеливо восседает на редких стульях или на своем багаже. Он и Франсис у кассы.

ФРАНСИС  
_(обольстительно улыбаясь)_  
Два билета на автобус в Варадеро.

ДЕВУШКА В КАССЕ  
Билетов нет, распроданы на много дней вперед. Приходите недели через две. Может, будут места.

ФРАНСИС  
_(подмигивает)_  
Обязательно придем, красавица.

Франсис отходит от кассы, поворачивается к Нему.

ФРАНСИС  
Давай возьмем такси.

240\. ИНТ. АВТОВОКЗАЛ. – ПОЛДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис залезают в такси – развалюху сороковых годов, где уже сидят три человека. Он устраивается сзади между Франсисом и молоденькой девушкой с соблазнительным бюстом. Впереди, рядом с шофером, сидят тощий насупленный негр и женщина с потертой матерчатой сумкой. Едут.

241\. ИНТ. МАШИНА. – ДЕНЬ.

Он видит за окном место, где стоял его бывший дом, – деревья вдоль тротуара, палисадник, стеклянная дверь. Внезапно такси останавливается.

ДЕВУШКА  
Что там такое?

ВОДИТЕЛЬ  
Мотор. Только вчера наладил, да вот заглох.

НЕГР  
Чего ждать от машины, которой за пятьдесят? Поизносилась.

Он смотрит направо. В нескольких метрах от дороги стоит Его прежний дом. У входа две девочки играют в мяч, а изнутри доносится женский голос. Он взволнован.

242\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ У МОРЯ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он вылезает из машины и идет к палисаднику. Девочки перестают играть и с любопытством смотрят на Него. Из дома доносится незнакомый женский голос.

БЭБИ _(ЗК)_  
Хочешь пива?

БЛИЗНЯШКИ _(ЗК)_  
Папа, дай мячик.

Он оглядывается, садится под деревом у входа в садик. Смотрит на дверь. Там Бэби.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Много воды утекло с тех пор, как я тут мирно жил-поживал. Бэби тоже ждала бы меня с вкусным обедом и холодным пивом на столе. Бэби, всегда встречавшая меня улыбкой. Но в тот раз было совсем не так.

243\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА У МОРЯ. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он подходит к дому. Бэби стоит на пороге, не улыбаясь.

БЭБИ  
Тебя хочет видеть директор.

ОН  
Рохас?

БЭБИ  
_(дрожащим голосом)_  
Просит, чтобы ты к нему срочно приехал.

ОН  
Срочно?! Как я могу срочно приехать, если моя машина в ремонте?

Бэби подходит к Нему вплотную, кивает на дорогу, где у тротуара стоит персональная машина директора, плотно сжимает губы.

БЭБИ  
Он прислал за тобой свою машину с шофером. Что ему от тебя надо?

ОН  
_(врет)_  
Наверное, речь идет об одном деле, которое мне не удалось закончить. Рохас предупреждал, что может меня вызвать. Забыл тебе сказать.

Бэби с облегчением вздыхает.

БЭБИ  
Ты не будешь обедать?

ОН  
Некогда. Надо ехать. Не беспокойся, вернусь через часок.

Он идет к машине.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

244\. НАТ. ЛАВОЧКА ПОД ДЕРЕВОМ ОКОЛО ДОМА У МОРЯ. – ДЕНЬ.

Франсис трогает Его за плечо.

ФРАНСИС  
Таксист никак не справится с мотором. Давай тут погуляем. Может, наткнемся на местечко, где можно пива глотнуть.

Он отказывается. Смотрит на машину Рохаса – такой же драндулет, на котором они приехали, только новее, с другим шофером и без пассажиров.

245\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА У МОРЯ. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он идет к машине Рохаса. Около нее его ждет водитель МАНОЛО _(добродушный парень)_.

ОН  
Почему не зашел выпить кофе?

МАНОЛО  
Не могу. Рохас велел ни минуты не задерживаться и привезти вас побыстрей.

ОН  
Что там стряслось?

МАНОЛО  
Не знаю. Слышал вроде про поездку за границу. А так Рохас ничего не сказал. Только велел вас найти и доставить. Если бы у вас был телефон, он бы вам объяснил.

Он радуется, думает, ему предлагают работу за границей, блаженно улыбается от восторга. Садится в машину в мечтах.

246\. ИНТ. ОФИС РОХАСА. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он поднимается на лифте, входит в стеклянную дверь, в приемную, летит на крыльях. В приемной СЕКРЕТАРША.

СЕКРЕТАРША  
Подождите.

Он садится. Часы на стене показывают, что прошло пятнадцать минут, двадцать, полчаса. Он немного рассержен долгим ожиданием, но успевает и на секретаршу поглазеть.

СЕКРЕТАРША  
Проходите.

247\. ИНТ. КАБИНЕТ РОХАСА. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

РОХАС _(цветущий начальник)_ сидит за столом, рядом с ним сидит ХАЙМЕ _(представительный плотный мужчина)_. Рохас, резко ткнув рукой, приглашает Его сесть.

РОХАС  
Компаньеро Хайме. Садись, мы хотим поговорить с тобой.

Он садится и ждет. Рохас вынимает сигарету из серебряного портсигара и кивает Хайме.

ХАЙМЕ  
_(металлически)_  
Вы знакомы с Хасинто Мальдонадо?

Он весело улыбается, хмурит брови вопросу, смотрит на начальника.

ОН  
Да, разумеется. Он мой друг и товарищ. А что?

Рохас курит, уставившись в облачка дыма.

ХАЙМЕ  
Давно ли вы его видели?

Он настораживается, смотрит на обоих поочередно, улыбка пропадает.

ОН  
_(серьезно)_  
Не знаю. Несколько месяцев назад.

ХАЙМЕ  
Когда вы встречались с ним в последний раз?

Звук хлыста.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что это? Допрос?

ОН  
Тогда, когда его уволили и направили в провинцию.

ХАЙМЕ  
_(мягко и вкрадчиво)_  
Где именно? Вспомните, пожалуйста.

ОН  
_(хмурится)_  
Точно не помню… Кажется, он зашел ко мне и мы побеседовали.

Губы Хайме искривляются в секундной ухмылке.

ХАЙМЕ  
Это мы знаем. Вы разговаривали в десять вечера в вашем доме.

Хайме подается вперед и уставляется на Него гипнотическим сверлящим взглядом. Он оборачивается от него в сторону Рохаса.

ОН  
Что происходит? Что с Мальдонадо?

Рохас сует недокуренную сигарету в чешскую пепельницу, причмокивает губами.

РОХАС  
Он… задержан.

ОН  
Арестован?!

Рохас и Хайме переглядываются.

РОХАС  
За попытку нелегально выехать из страны. Его задержали при попытке бегства на лодке.

ОН  
Не может быть!

Рохас выкидывает сигарету и берет другую. Хайме выпрямляется в кресле и равнодушно уставляется в потолок.

РОХАС  
_(тыча в Него пальцем)_  
Самое плохое то, что ты знал о планах Мальдонадо.

МАЛЬДОНАДО _(ЗК)_  
Если меня смешают с дерьмом, уеду к… Добуду лодку и уеду…

РОХАС  
_(с праведным гневом)_  
Ты знал и не сообщил, ты скрыл это от меня, от твоего руководителя и друга, которому ты стольким обязан.

Он поникает головой.

ОН  
Я ничего и не думал скрывать.

Хайме оживляется.

ХАЙМЕ  
Мальдонадо нам все рассказал. Это и многое другое.

ОН  
_(отчаянно)_  
Постойте, постойте! Не знал я ни о каких планах! Мальдонадо зашел ко мне, напился и молол какую-то чушь. Его слова были просто пьяной трепотней. Мне и в голову не приходило, что он говорит всерьез. А потом я его больше не видел!

Хайме встает и смотрит на Него, как на червя.

ХАЙМЕ  
Мальдонадо утверждает иное. Он заявил, что тем вечером сделал всего два-три глотка и подробно обсуждал с вами свое намерение покинуть родину. Вы его выслушали и сказали, что он принял абсолютно правильное решение.

ОН  
_(в ярости)_  
Это вранье! Клевета!

ХАЙМЕ  
_(властно)_  
Потише. Мальдонадо утверждает, что вы разговаривали наедине, а ваша жена все то время была на кухне.

Он скрещивает руки на груди.

ОН  
_(тихо)_  
Он был совершенно пьян, и я не обратил внимания на его слова. Потому и не информировал.

РОХАС  
_(презрительно)_  
Твои слова противоречат его показаниям, а он сказал нам всю правду, как я полагаю. Он с самого начала вспомнил все до мелочей, а ты, напротив, целых пять минут не желал сообщать, когда вы виделись в последний раз.

Он хочет что-то сказать, щурится.

РОХАС  
_(печально)_  
В любом случае, был ли Мальдонадо пьян или нет, ты должен был мне по-дружески рассказать, о чем он говорил.

 _(пафосно)_  
Ты прекрасно знаешь, что сейчас мы переживаем трудные времена. Нам угрожают, и мы должны уметь защищать себя, быть бдительными везде и всюду.

 _(ровно)_  
При задержании у него обнаружили секретную документацию, которую он намеревался вывезти за границу.

Хайме строго глядит на директора.

ХАЙМЕ  
_(сухо)_  
Эти сведения сейчас не представляют особой ценности. Главное, что вы знали о намерениях Мальдонадо и нам не сообщили.

Он с силой трет колени ладонями, глядя в пол. Звонит телефон, все трое смотрят на аппарат. Рохас резко поднимает трубку.

РОХАС  
Да? Передай ему, что буду через пять минут.

Рохас вешает трубку.

РОХАС  
_(старается безразлично, но невольно торжественно)_  
Официально мы ничего не можем поставить тебе в вину. Хотя твои с Мальдонадо показания расходятся. Что же касается твоей работы… то всем хорошо известно, что здесь у нас к служащим предъявляются самые высокие требования, главнейшим из которых является лояльность… а ты, к сожалению, наше доверие утратил.

Хайме слушает, покачивая с одобрением головой.

ОН  
Но я же…

РОХАС  
Здесь не место для обсуждений.

Рохас смотрит на часы, спешит.

ОН  
Что же мне делать?

Рохас складывает бумаги, сует в дорогой кожаный портфель, протягивает Ему руку и выходит. Хайме, не прощаясь, следует за ним.

РОХАС  
Пока можешь отправляться домой. Мы тебя известим о твоем назначении.

Медленно поднявшись, Он тащится к двери.

248\. ИНТ. ПРИЕМНАЯ РОХАСА. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он выходит из кабинет Рохаса.

СЕКРЕТАРША  
Что с вами?

Он не отвечает.

249\. НАТ. КРЫЛЬЦО ДОМА У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он возвращается, помятый и нетрезвый. Стучит. Бэби открывает дверь, стоит на пороге, Он – за порогом.

БЭБИ  
Что с тобой?

ОН  
Мальдонадо взяли за попытку уехать из страны, а он им наговорил, что я был в курсе его планов.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

250\. НАТ. ЛАВОЧКА ПОД ДЕРЕВОМ У ДОМА У МОРЯ. – ДЕНЬ.

Франсис подсаживается к Нему, толкает в плечо.

ФРАНСИС  
Что с тобой?

ОН  
Вспомнились Мальдонадо и Рохас.

Франсис вытирает пот.

ФРАНСИС  
_(устало)_  
Мальдонадо был подонком. Я тебе всегда говорил.

251\. НАТ. КРЫЛЬЦО ДОМА У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Бэби на пороге, Он за порогом.

БЭБИ  
_(растерянно)_  
Мальдонадо?! Не может быть. Зачем он это сделал?

ОН  
Не знаю. Рохас меня уволил.

БЭБИ  
_(зло)_  
Вот сволочь паршивая! Но ты сам виноват, надо было проинформировать начальство. Я тебя предупреждала!

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

252\. НАТ. ЛАВОЧКА ПОД ДЕРЕВОМ У ДОМА У МОРЯ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис сидят на лавочке.

ФРАНСИС  
Рохас тоже был подонком. Что с ним потом стало?

ОН  
Пойдем пройдемся.

253\. НАТ. УЛОЧКА У ДОМА. – ДЕНЬ.

Полуголые отдыхающие оборачиваются на одетых Его и Франсиса. Франсис заглядывается на проходящих красоток в купальниках. Он тоже, но вскользь.

ОН  
Рохас не подонок.

ФРАНСИС  
Вот как. А кто же он тогда?

ОН  
Уже не подонок. Умер в прошлом году от инфаркта. Рохас был неплохим человеком. Он только исполнил свой долг.

ФРАНСИС  
О, благородный покровитель всех праведных идиотов! Прими в свое лоно еще одну святую невинность!

ОН  
Ты смеешься, а ведь ты не прав. Все мы – он, ты, я – знаем правила игры, в какую играем. Рохас был моим другом, и я был обязан передать ему слова Мальдонадо. Только так и не иначе.

ФРАНСИС  
Хорош друг – вышвырнул тебя на улицу, вытер о тебя ноги. Такого друга на первом столбе повесить.

Их чуть не сбивает с ног стайка ребят. Среди девочек ему чудятся лица близняшек. Они возвращаются к таксисту.

ТАКСИСТ  
Эй, вы! Давайте сюда, машина в порядке!

Он и Франсис залезают в машину.

254\. НАТ. ДОРОГА У ПОБЕРЕЖЬЯ. – ДЕНЬ.

Машина на дороге. Слева невероятное море, над ним чайки.

255\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА СЕСТРЫ МАЛУ. – ДЕНЬ.

Сестра Малу лежит в постели, бледная и исхудавшая. Малу сидит рядом.

СЕСТРА МАЛУ  
_(слабо)_  
Ты не могла бы сдать кровь для меня? Если я не представлю справку о доноре, меня в больницу не примут.

МАЛУ  
Конечно, смогу.

Сестра улыбается и обнимает Малу. Малу целует ее с жалостью и нежностью. Оставив сестре денег на еду, Малу уходит.

256\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Бэби расчесывает волосы, делает прическу, красится. Ей хорошо. В зеркале видит Его, залпом допивающего остатки рома из бутылки.

БЭБИ  
Ты слишком много пьешь.

Бэби отходит от зеркала. Он тянется, чтобы ее поцеловать, но она отстраняет его.

БЭБИ  
Испортишь макияж. А кроме того, от тебя разит дешевым ромом, который ты хлещешь. Сегодня я вернусь довольно поздно. На работе мы отмечаем итоги соревнования за третий квартал. Возьми девочек из школы и поешь вместе с ними.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Раньше мы всегда ходили вместе. Она гордилась мною, я гордился ею. Вдыхаю аромат ее новых, недавно купленных духов. Как бы хотелось идти с ней рядом, но теперь не то чтобы гордиться – никто не захочет со мной на людях появляться, даже моя супруга. Я тогда еще не знал, что она не таясь появляется с другим мужчиной, со своим новым начальником.

257\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Моника в постели.

МОНИКА  
А когда ты об этом узнал?

ОН  
Гораздо позже, но не это стало формальной причиной нашего развода.

258\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ В ДОМЕ У МОРЯ. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он лежит пьяный в дым. Бэби меряет шагами комнату и кричит.

БЭБИ  
Ты – пьяница! Жалкий пропойца, который не в состоянии найти приличную работу! Я ухожу. Подаю на развод. Нет! Уйдешь ты. Мои дочки и я останемся в этом доме!

В дверь заглядывают напуганные близняшки в пижамках.

259\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он и Моника в постели.

МОНИКА  
Ну и что ты предпринял?

ОН  
Ничего не предпринимал. Кто будет считаться с безработным или полунищим пьяницей, какие у него есть права? Через месяц нас развели. Дом остался за ней, а потом она вышла за своего начальника, которого вскоре командировали на работу за границу. Там они и жили какое-то время.

МОНИКА  
Повезло твоей Бэби. Мальдонадо молодец, что не впутал ее в историю. Благодаря ему она попала за границу.

ОН  
_(усмехается)_  
Да, Мальдонадо честно поступил с Бэби и утопил только меня. Именно так должен поступить нормальный любовник с законным мужем.

МОНИКА  
Любовник?!

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

260\. НАТ. ДОРОГА. – ДЕНЬ.

Рядом с машиной появляется всадник на лошади, скачет все быстрее и скрывается. Он провожает всадника глазами.

261\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Дождливо. Он идет по улице.

РОХАС  
Эй!

Он оборачивается, видит Рохаса _(постаревшего, с осунувшимся лицом)_ , жмет руку.

ОН  
Выпьем?

Рохас кивает, они сворачивают в первую попавшуюся забегаловку.

262\. ИНТ. ЗАБЕГАЛОВКА. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Бедно и грязно. Он и Рохас сидят за столом, пьют пиво.

ОН  
Как семейство?

РОХАС  
По-прежнему живу в своем доме с женой и младшей дочерью-медичкой. Старшая уехала из страны. Хожу за продуктами, вожусь с внуками. А у тебя как?

ОН  
Мои за границей, живы-здоровы, у каждой уже своя жизнь. Бэби вышла замуж в четвертый раз.

Рохас отхлебывает пива.

РОХАС  
Ты правильно сделал, что с ней развелся. Ее связь с тем человеком была просто постыдной.

ОН  
С каким человеком?

Рохас

Мальдонадо.

ОН  
Нет, такого быть не может. Бэби никогда не давала мне повода для ревности. Она даже просила меня донести на Мальдонадо, когда он сказал, что хотел бы бежать на лодке. У Бэби были свои недостатки, но так поступить она не могла.

РОХАС  
Это тебе так кажется. За несколько недель до того, как Мальдонадо зашел к вам, она с ним повздорила, а потом и порвала, приревновав к кому-то. Даже грозила во всеуслышание разделаться с ним. Мальдонадо в ту пору увлекся другой женщиной. Позже, когда он всерьез решил раздобыть моторную лодку, они помирились. Тебе, значит, ничего об этом не было известно?

Он качает головой.

РОХАС  
Мне тоже. Моя секретарша уже потом рассказала про все эти любовные хитросплетения. Знаешь, у меня сложилось впечатление, что, помирившись с Мальдонадо, Бэби уехала бы с ним и забрала бы девочек.

ОН  
Ладно, а что это был за человек, который меня тогда допрашивал? Что с ним теперь?

РОХАС  
Хайме? Я его мало знал. Где-то слышал, что года два назад он умер от рака. Вот так. Мне пора.

Они встают, Он платит за выпивку и в дверях протягивает Рохасу руку.

ОН  
Все же – почему?

РОХАС  
Что – почему?

ОН  
Почему ты меня тогда выкинул за борт?

РОХАС  
Тяжелые были времена. Видишь ли, мы были осажденной крепостью, и нельзя было допускать ни малейшего послабления, ни единой трещинки, которая могла бы причинить вред. Мы не имели права ни в ком сомневаться, а ты давал некоторый повод для сомнений. В будущем такие трещинки грозили обрушить стены крепости.

ОН  
Ты бы и теперь так сделал?

РОХАС  
Кто знает. Во всяком случае, решение принимал не я. Решали другие. Я всего лишь исполнитель, хотя с решением был согласен.

Они еще раз жмут друг другу руки на прощание.

263\. ИНТ. МАШИНА. – ДЕНЬ.

ШОФЕР  
Вот и Матансас.

Франсис смотрит на часы.

ФРАНСИС  
Через сорок минут будем в Варадеро. Но найдем ли там мать Моники?

ОН  
Хочу надеяться.

Он смотрит на море.

264\. ИНТ. ДИСКОТЕКА ДЛЯ ИНОСТРАНЦЕВ В ВАРАДЕРО. – ДЕНЬ.

Он и Франсис недоуменно оглядываются.

ОН  
Не может такого быть! Здесь должен быть пансионат!

ФРАНСИС  
Кто дал тебе этот адрес?

ОН  
Тот, кто подошел к телефону в ее учреждении.

ФРАНСИС  
_(вытирает пот)_  
Надо быть круглым идиотом… Кто теперь верит анонимным ответам по телефону. Ну а теперь что?

ОН  
Будем искать.

ФРАНСИС  
С ума спятил? У нас же нет адреса. И мы даже не можем позвонить в Гавану или разузнать что-нибудь в здешних офисах – сегодня же воскресенье!

ОН  
Будем спрашивать прохожих.

ФРАНСИС  
_(кивает на туристов)_  
Кого? Вон этих тупорылых иностранцев?

ОН  
Кто-нибудь да подскажет.

Он и Франсис подходят к прохожим, показывают адрес.

ПРОХОЖИЙ 1  
Я нездешний.

ПРОХОЖИЙ 2  
Идите к центру.

ПРОХОЖИЙ 3  
Да, конечно, метров через сто или двести…

ФРАНСИС  
_(останавливается)_  
I can’t more, brother, мне срочно надо смочить горло.

ОН  
Позже.

ФРАНСИС  
Не могу. Или сейчас, или я погибну от засухи.

Франсис останавливается у бара.

ФРАНСИС  
Когда завершишь свои розыски, найдешь меня здесь. Живым или пьяным.

Он идет по улице, расспрашивая всех наудачу.

265\. НАТ. ПЛЯЖ. – ДЕНЬ.

По морю медленно скользит белая яхта. На палубе стоят люди, смотрят на берег, смеются. Он заходит на пляж, снимает туфли, вдыхает воздух полной грудью. Девушка и маленькая девчушка с яхты машут Ему руками. Он с удовольствием машет им в ответ, они ему что-то кричат. Он качает головой, плетется дальше по песку, смотря на небо.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Берегись!

Волейбольный мяч сильно ударяет Его по лбу. 

ЙОЛАНДА  
Ой, простите! Больно? Извините, пожалуйста.

Он поднимает голову и видит ЙОЛАНДУ. Он быстро выпрямляется, потирая ушибленный глаз.

ОН  
Нет, нет, все в порядке.

Он ее откровенно разглядывает, ее это вовсе не смущает. Она расцветает улыбкой, касается пальцами Его глаза.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Как неприятно. Дайте посмотреть. Я виновата. Ударила по мячу с такой силой…

Подходит ДРУГАЯ ЖЕНЩИНА и поднимает мяч с земли. Он старается не замечать удара.

ОН  
Все в порядке. Ерунда.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(повелительно)_  
У вас глаз покраснел, даже веко припухло. Идите за мной, надо сделать примочку.

ОН  
_(не очень уверенно)_  
Ни в коем случае. Не беспокойтесь.

Она нежно берет Его за руку. 

ЙОЛАНДА  
Никакого беспокойства. Пойдемте, это совсем рядом.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Мне надо идти, меня ждут.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Хорошо. Увидимся позже.

 _(оборачивается к нему)_  
Пошли.

Он без возражений следует за ней.

ЙОЛАНДА  
У меня в коттедже есть лед. Вам полегчает.

Они медленно бредут по песчаному пляжу. Он старается не глядеть на нее.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Вы не купаться сюда приехали?

ОН  
Нет, мне надо кое-кого найти.

ЙОЛАНДА  
И нашли?

ОН  
Нет, пока нет.

Молча они доходят до коттеджей среди сосен.

266\. ИНТ. КОТТЕДЖ НА ПЛЯЖЕ. – ДЕНЬ.

Йоланда заходит.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Вот мы и на месте. Проходи.

Он входит. Внутри темновато, много цветов – потягивает носом. Она зажигает лампу и включает кондиционер. Он с интересом оглядывается. В центре на стеклянном столике стоит большая ваза с розами. У стены – широкая софа и два уютных кресла, а в глубине комнаты – бар и маленький холодильник.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Садись.

Йоланда копается в холодильнике, вынимает оттуда кусочки льда и кладет их в резиновую грелку. Бережно прикладывает грелку к его ушибленному глазу, нагибаясь над ним. Он смотрит в весь здоровый глаз, снова потягивает носом – она приятно пахнет. Йоланда обворожительно улыбается.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Скоро тебе будет совсем хорошо.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Чего она от меня хочет?

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Затащить тебя в постель. Ты ей сразу приглянулся. Это одна из пляжных хищниц, охотница за мужчинами. Сразу видно.

Йоланда снова Ему улыбается. Он прижимает лед к ушибленному глазу и осматривается. Через полуоткрытую дверь виднеется роскошная двуспальная кровать. Йоланда закуривает сигарету и протягивает Ему пачку «Мальборо». Он оценивает широту размаха, берет сигарету и медленно закуривает. Йоланда молча выходит из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь. Раздается шум воды.

ЙОЛАНДА _(ЗК)_  
Если хочешь пива, возьми в холодильнике.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Я же тебе говорил. Обычная пляжная шлюха, которая закидывает удочки. Теперь она выйдет из душа голой.

Он открывает холодильник. Там копченый окорок, целый круг сыра, банки пива «Атуэй» и прочие соблазнительности. Он хватает по хорошему куску сыра и ветчины и проглатывает, потом с наслаждением делает хороший глоток пива. Хочет взять еще сыра и ветчины, но сдерживается, оглядывается на ванную, делает еще глоток и садится в кресло. Йоланда выходит, босая, в облегающей блузке и обтягивающих джинсах, молча подходит к холодильнику, берет бутылочку пива и садится в кресло напротив, прикладывается к бутылке.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Я боялась, что у тебя поврежден глаз. Сейчас ты выглядишь получше. Кого же ты ищешь?

ОН  
_(взволнованно)_  
Одну свою приятельницу. Вернее сказать, мать приятельницы.

ЙОЛАНДА  
А где живет мать твоей приятельницы?

ОН  
Не имею понятия. Хочу узнать ее адрес.

Йоланда допивает пиво и встает к холодильнику. Он раздевает ее глазами. Она понимает и не против.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Еще пива?

Он готов встать, но Йоланда оборачивается и протягивает Ему бутылку.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Как тебя зовут?

Йоланда очень спокойно садится на софу. Он садится рядом.

ОН  
А тебя как звать?

ЙОЛАНДА  
Йоланда.

Он поднимает брови.

ОН  
Йоланда… А дальше?

ЙОЛАНДА  
Эстрада-Пальма.

Он поражается, покусывает губы. Она замечает перемену в его настроении.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Что случилось?

ОН  
Вы – именно та, кого я ищу.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(крайне удивлена)_  
Я? Как так?

ОН  
Вы – мать моей… моей приятельницы.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(вскакивает на ноги)_  
А ты кто? Что с моей дочерью?

ОН  
Ничего страшного.

Йоланда снова опускается на софу.

ОН  
Я ее друг. Уже несколько дней как она куда-то исчезла, а мне надо ее повидать. Мне думалось, что она у вас.

Он какое-то время молчит, ждет. Йоланда отрицательно качает головой.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(очень тихо)_  
Я сюда приехала одна и уже несколько недель сама ничего о ней не знаю.

Он смотрит на нее, сравнивая с Моникой ее глаза, подбородок, рот.

ОН  
Вы не знаете, где ее искать?

Йоланда пожимает плечами.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Не имею понятия. Последнее время мы мало общались. Моя дочь – трудная девочка.

Он хмурится.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(осматривает Его, остановившись на седых висках)_  
Значит, теперь моя дочь с вами. И вы с ней неплохо ладите?

ОН  
Думаю, что неплохо. Во всяком случае, ей со мной лучше, чем с вами.

Йоланда не отвечает и нервно закуривает. Они молчат, она пускает дымок и смотрит на белые кольца, а Он смотрит на нее.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Моя дочь всегда так делает, надолго исчезает, а потом возвращается как ни в чем не бывало. Я уже привыкла.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Типичная пляжная шлюха. За ее здоровье, за здоровье всех шлюх.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Я ее нежно люблю, но она заставляет меня очень страдать.

Глаза Йоланды наполняются слезами. Он не отвечает, ждет, что она еще скажет.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Знаете, мы дали ей абсолютно все, все, что могли.

На Его лице презрение.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(слезы просыхают)_  
Да, у нее было все: горы игрушек в детстве и престижная школа; мы одевали ее как куклу, летом возили на морские пляжи, в еде не отказывали, знакомили с интересными людьми…

ОН  
Но ты отказывала ей в любви.

ЙОЛНАДА

В любви? Ничего подобного. Когда она болела, я была с ней рядом; когда у нее не клеились амурные дела, я была с ней рядом и помогала советом. Когда первый жених ее бросил, я тоже была с ней рядом. Я ее утешала, успокаивала словом и лаской, но знаешь, чем она мне отплатила? Дочь увела у меня человека, которого я любила и за которого собиралась выйти замуж.

Йоланда молчит и смотрит в пол. Она печальна. Он смягчается, придвигается к ней ближе.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Она меня сама же еще и обругала и ушла жить отдельно… Сказала, что меня не любит, месяцами не показывалась, не давала знать о себе.

Йоланда плачет. Он берет ее руки и крепко сжимает. Пальцы теплые. Он вдруг наклоняется и целует их.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Моя дочь меня не любит, совсем не любит…

ОН  
Нет, нет, она тебя любит. Я тоже тебя люблю.

Он целует ее пальцы, его левая рука поднимается и гладит ее волосы. Яростно целует, почти кусает ее обтянутые джинсами бедра.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(шепчет)_  
Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо.

Йоланда вцепляется ему в затылок и с силой прижимает его лицо к своим бедрам.

ОН  
Надо, надо.

Он лихорадочно пытается расстегнуть губами молнию в ее джинсах.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(шепчет)_  
Нет, нет, мы не должны…

Йоланда распластывается на софе. Его пальцы бестолково шарят по застежке джинсов. Ничего не получается.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Подожди.

Йоланда ловко опускает молнию, быстро скидывает брючки. На ней нет нижнего белья. Он поражен, приникает к ее телу, жадно пьет, лижет, кусает, остервенело шлифует губами.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Оу, оу…

Йоланда стонет, нащупывая правой рукой Его член.

ОН  
_(орет)_  
Нет, не надо!

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(кричит)_  
Надо, надо!

ОН  
_(рычит)_  
Нет.

Он бьет ее кулаком по бедрам.

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(визжит)_  
Вот так, папочка, так, бей меня, бей сильнее!

Он, вскочив, нагибает ее лицом к софе и хватает за талию, но она Его останавливает.

ЙОЛАНДА  
Подожди. Не торопись.

Он ждет, пока она роется в сумочке, отыскивая презерватив, надевая. Он хватает ее за бедра и берет довольно жестко. Она покорна.

ОН  
_(вопит)_  
Я по вкусу? По вкусу тебе?

ЙОЛАНДА  
_(вторит)_  
Да, да… Уже тогда, когда лежал на пляже.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Что я говорил? Сразу было ясно.

Она почти без сил, он бьеёт ее членом по спине, по бокам. Она оборачивается и заставляет Его шлепнуться спиной на ковер, садится верхом и скачет, часто дыша и опираясь грудью на его руки, потом, рванувшись вперед, впивается зубами в его губы. Кончают вместе.

ФРАНСИС _(ЗК)_  
Матерая пляжная шлюха.

267\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА В ПАРРАГЕ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Кэмел сидит на диване и пьет крепкое горькое пиво. Вокруг валяются несколько пустых банок. Любовница подходит и целует его в шею, он ее грубо отпихивает, открывает седьмую банку пива и залпом выпивает до дна, отшвыривает жестянку, встает и выходит.

268\. НАТ. ОКРАИНА ГАВАНЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Кэмел горделиво шагает по пустынной темной улице, заходит за угол обшарпанного дома и не замечает Пичи, который, отделившись от стены, переходит улицу и украдкой следует за ним. Пичи перебегает улицу и в два прыжка оказывается за спиной Кэмела, выхватывает из-за пояса длинный и острый клинок и лихо его всаживает в спину Кэмела.

ПИЧИ  
Привет от дона Сантоса.

Пичи смотрит на бездыханного Кэмела у своих ног и не замечает Батона, который как раз в эту минуту выходит из дома, видит труп своего друга и два раза обрушивает на голову Пичи обрезок железной трубы. В лужах крови лежат два трупа.

269\. НАТ. КУЗОВ ГРУЗОВИЧКА. – НОЧЬ.

Дорога в Гавану. Ясная и чистая ночь. Впереди мерцают огоньки Матансаса. Кузов разбитого грузовичка забит мешками с картошкой. Машина трясется на каждой рытвине, ревет и пыхтит. В кузове Он и Франсис. Франсис, положив голову на один мешок с картошкой, ноги – на другой, похрапывая, дремлет, а Он в унылых раздумьях смотрит в окно, хочет разбудить Франсиса, но не будит. Он закрывает глаза и открывает, когда грузовик останавливается в конце моста через речку.

ШОФЕР  
Мне надо отлить.

Франсис просыпается.

ФРАНСИС  
Что случилось? Где мы?

ОН  
Шофер пошел помочиться.

Он вылезает из машины.

270\. НАТ. МОСТ. – НОЧЬ.

Мост через тропическую речку Харуко. Он стоит у парапета, мочится, не обращая внимания на одинокие машины, проезжающие мимо. Франсис подходит к нему, тоже мочится.

ФРАНСИС  
Знаешь, что я делаю?

ОН  
Отливаешь.

ФРАНСИС  
Нет. Доливаю. Поднимаю уровень моря.

Он молчит.

ФРАНСИС  
Если бы все жители нашего Острова одновременно помочились на всем побережье, то море залило бы кое-какие города. Конечно, лучше было бы всем жахнуть единой мощной струей, чтобы нам сорваться с якоря, который увяз в том самом месте, где мы сейчас сидим…

Франсис возвращается на грузовик. Он стоит, облокотившись о парапет, смотрит вниз, на тихую воду, потом делает несколько шагов к концу моста и прислоняется к каменной стенке, задрав голову, смотрит на звезды. У Него кружится голова. Он легко перелезает через стенку и садится на нее, свесив ноги над речкой и немного откинувшись назад.

ФРАНСИС  
Эй, говнюк, что ты там делаешь? Давай, слезай оттуда, пора ехать!

Он каменеет, медленно оглядывается и сползает с парапета. Не торопясь подходит к грузовику. Мотор стучит, из включенного радио несется вкрадчивый голос: «Смугляночка ты моя, уложи да прикончи меня». Он влезает в грузовик.

271\. НАТ. КУЗОВ ГРУЗОВИЧКА. – НОЧЬ.

ФРАНСИС  
Ну, чего надумал?

ОН  
Не знаю.

ФРАНСИС  
Наверное, пора заявить в полицию…

Он качает головой.

ОН  
До того как заявлять в полицию, попытаю счастья в последний раз, наведаюсь еще в одно местечко.

272\. ИНТ. КОТТЕДЖ. ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Йоланда, наспех одетая, дает ему листок с адресом.

ЙОЛАНДА  
С моей дочкой ничего плохого не случилось. Наверное, отправилась к своей бабушке. Она иногда там отсиживается, когда надо укрыться от кого-нибудь или переждать что-нибудь. Это в Ла-Виборе.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

273\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ. ОН ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

Он и Моника танцуют щека к щеке, слившись телами, дыханием и биением сердец под «Forget my lips, forget my heart, forget my fully heart».

274\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ЛА-ВИБОРЫ. – РАННЕЕ УТРО.

Туман. Он выходит из автобуса. Хлещут молнии, начинается бешеный ливень. Он забирается под крышу старого сарая.

275\. ИНТ. САРАЙ. – УТРО.

Мусор, крысы, по стенам крупными слезами катится дождевая вода. Он забивается в угол у самого входа, водяные вихри бьют по ногам. Вода затапливает улицу, захлестывает тротуары и грозит ворваться в сарай.

276\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО. ОН ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

Гавана-озеро, по улицам на лодках плывут горожане.

277\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ЛА-ВИБОРЫ. – РАННЕЕ УТРО.

Он выходит из-под навеса. Улица представляет собой болото, покрытое сорванными ветками и мусором вперемешку со всякой дрянью, принесенной водой. Он перескакивает через лужи. Но его поношенные башмаки промокают от жидкой грязи и воды. Он поднимает ногу и осматривает дырявые подошвы.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Я тебе говорила, сто раз говорила, давно пора купить новую обувь.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Помолчи!

278\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Моника смотрит на него обиженным котенком и уходит.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Что, если она ушла, не стерпев моих резких реплик и окриков, моего дурного взрывчатого нрава, когда приливы нежности уступают место озлобленности? Три наши последние встречи закончились перепалками, в которых, надо признаться, я один был виноват.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

279\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ЛА-ВИБОРЫ. – РАННЕЕ УТРО.

Он подходит к дому с табличкой «666». В два прыжка Он пересекает палисадник с низкими платанами. Стучит в дверь.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Кто там?

В зарешеченное окошко выглядывает испуганная БАБУШКА МОНИКИ _(мулатка, смуглая, с темными курчавыми волосами)_.

ОН  
Я ищу Монику.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
_(со страхом)_  
Монику? Какую Монику?

ОН  
_(дрожащим голосом)_  
Извините, хотел сказать Каридад.

Бабушка Моники чуть приоткрывает окошко.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Кто вы такой? Зачем она вам?

ОН  
Я ее друг. Йоланда сказала, что она, наверное, у вас. Каридад здесь? Можно повидать ее бабушку?

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Это я.

Бабушка Моники открывает окно и высовывает лицо.

ПРАБАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
_(скрипучим голосом)_  
Беба, кто там? Чего они хотят?

Из-за спины бабушки показывается перепуганная ПРАБАБУШКА МОНИКИ _(согбенная старуха с абсолютно белыми волосами и абсолютно черной кожей)_.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Никто, мама, никто. Один сеньор ищет Кари. Иди ложись.

ПРАБАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Скажи, что ее тут нет. Пусть уходит, ее тут нет.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Мама…

ОН  
Я ищу Каридад Родригес Эстраду Пальму. Здесь живет ее семья?

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
_(с раздражением)_  
Вам сказано – да, здесь.

ОН  
Мне надо видеть Каридад. Она мне очень нужна.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Ее тут нет.

ОН  
Можно мне войти, поговорить с вами?

Бабушка, секунду поколебавшись, идет к двери и возится с запорами и задвижками.

280\. ИНТ. ДОМ БАБУШКИ МОНИКИ. – УТРО.

Он входит. На двери около девяти замков – старинных и самых новых, видимо, присланных из-за границы. Бабушка посматривает на Него с подозрением.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Говорите. Уже несколько недель, как Кари сюда не приезжала. Вы говорите, что Кари исчезла?

Ее лицо постепенно мрачнеет. Прабабушка сидит напротив, беспокойно шевелит пальцами и время от времени вздрагивает.

ПРАБАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Что случилось с Кари? Что с ней? Где Кари? Что с ней? Кто этот человек? Зови полицию!

Бабушка подходит к ней, обнимает за плечи и уводит в другую комнату.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Мама, с Кари все в порядке. Сеньор говорит, что Кари скоро приедет к нам.

Бабушка возвращается и подходит к Нему.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Когда она слышит плохие новости, то совсем теряет рассудок. Склероз. Но где же найти Кари?

Он молчит. Глядит в зарешеченное окно. На улице о чем-то жарко спорят парни, долетают их крики и ругань.

ОН  
Хотелось надеяться, что вы мне об этом сообщите.

Бабушка садится в кресло, опустив голову и поджав губы.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
Не знаю, что и делать. Мне бы надо пойти поискать ее, но я не могу оставить больную мать.

ОН  
Не волнуйтесь. Придет. Наверное, гостит у какой-нибудь подруги.

Она не реагирует.

БАБУШКА МОНИКИ  
А эта Йоланда, бандитка, развлекается в свое удовольствие и совсем не думает о дочери. Если бы мой сын был здесь, все было бы иначе.

ОН  
Я обязательно сообщу вам все, что узнаю.

Он уходит.

ПРАБАБУШКА МОНИКИ _(ЗК)_  
_(кричит)_  
Где моя Кари? Зови полицию!

281\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ЛА-ВИБОРЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

На улице дерутся камнями и палками парни. Один валяется на земле, второй продолжает его дубасить, третий вытирает окровавленную физиономию. Он хочет вмешаться, утихомирить хулиганов, но сдерживается. Они кидают в него камни. Уворачиваясь от свистящих над головой камней, Он быстро идет прочь.

282\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – СУМЕРКИ.

За окном по крышам хлещет дождь. Он лежит на кровати, открывает глаза, хочет позвонить по телефону, аппарат не работает. Он закуривает сигарету, огонек спички сверкает в полумраке. Он курит лежа, слушая ливень. Темнеет. Ливень постепенно затихает. В тишине едва слышится «тик-так» старых настенных часов. Вдруг раздаются сильные, непрерывные, настойчивые удары во входную дверь. Он вскакивает с кровати, зажигает свет и видит, что до полуночи осталось всего несколько минут. Идет открывать.

283\. ИНТ. ЛЕСТНИЦА В КВАРТИРЕ ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он не спешит открывать дверь, останавливается и прислушивается. Вокруг – тишина. И вдруг опять настойчивые, угрожающие, властные удары в дверь. Он медленно приближается к двери, прислушиваясь, надеясь услышать удаляющиеся шаги. Он отодвигает задвижку, поднимает крюк и снимает большой висячий замок. Медленно, очень медленно приоткрывает дверь. За дверью Моника, насквозь промокшая от дождя. Одним рывком Он распахивает дверь.

ОН  
_(брюзжит)_  
Наконец-то явилась. Искал тебя по всему свету. Где ты пропадала?

Она первая, рванувшись вперед, крепко его обнимает, так сильно к нему прижимается, будто хочет слиться с ним. Они стоят, не говоря ни слова, единым изваянием. Она отстраняется и молча на него смотрит. Он берет ее в охапку и ведет в комнату.

284\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

ОН  
_(мягко)_  
Что случилось?

Она не отвечает, делает усилия, чтобы не разрыдаться, морща заплаканное лицо.

ОН  
Да что с тобой? Что случилось?

МОНИКА  
Беда, случилась беда.

ОН  
Беда?! Да какая беда может тебя так расстроить? В жизни нет безвыходных положений. Скажи, что произошло?

Она втягивает голову в плечи, а потом медленно выпрямляется. Смотрит поверх него неподвижным взглядом.

МОНИКА  
У меня СПИД.

ОН  
СПИД? Что ты болтаешь?

МОНИКА  
У меня СПИД.

ОН  
_(тихо)_  
Откуда ты знаешь?

Она смотрит на старые настенные часы, стрелки которых почти сомкнулись, не дойдя до полуночи.

МОНИКА  
Один иностранец, с которым у меня была связь, оказался болен. Я это узнала от Малу. Она тоже заразилась.

ОН  
_(с ужасом)_  
Малу?

МОНИКА  
Мы обе заразились от одного.

ОН  
Постой, иностранец-то, может быть, болен, но совсем не обязательно заболеть и тебе.

Моника часто-часто моргает.

МОНИКА  
_(грустно)_  
Я не заботилась о презервативах. Он их не терпел, а мне показал справку о том, что здоров.

Часы останавливаются – не слышно тиканья.

ОН  
Почему ты не пришла? Почему не позвонила?

МОНИКА  
Куда звонить? Твой дурацкий аппарат всегда сломан, да и самого тебя в Гаване не было. Я совсем голову потеряла, не знала, что делать, куда идти, – с трудом, заикаясь, – думала, что ты еще в Пинар-дель-Рио… не хотела показываться в Ведадо, не знаю, не знаю…

Он глубоко вздыхает, берет полотенце и протягивает ей. Она вытирает лицо, а Он зажигает сигарету, предлагает и ей. Она щелкает зажигалкой, у нее дрожат руки. Садится в кресло, из ее губ вырывается тонкая струйка дыма, и в серых облачках ее почти не видно.

МОНИКА  
Помнишь, ты уехал по делам? Ну вот…

285\. НАТ. РЫНОК ПОД ОКНАМИ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Жара после ливня. Люди ходят по улице, едва волоча ноги, стараясь укрыться от солнечных лучей на теневой стороне или под листвой деревьев. Туристы в темных очках, с красными носами, лезут в самое пекло. Продавцы передвигаются, как при замедленной съемке, и с неохотой разговаривают. На месте Чины ДАНТИСТ, резчик корабликов. Вместо Маркоса его НЕВЕСТА. Книжник Ремберто радостно презентует туристу «Сто лет одиночества» с автографом Маркеса.

286\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника в одном белье ходит по квартире. Двери балкона открыты. В окнах соседнего здания видны мужчины, которые на нее пялятся. Моника садится за дневник.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
«И все же у меня не исчезает дурацкое предчувствие беды, хотя Он старается меня успокоить. «Дорогая моя, не волнуйся. Ничего плохого не может случиться. Мы всегда вместе, и я тебя защищу», – сказал Он и обнял меня. Последнее время Он уже перестал подшучивать, смеяться надо мной, как, например, тогда, когда я собиралась поднести цыплят Элеггуа, хотя потом я их все-таки прирезала и отнесла. Хотелось бы думать, что я влияю на Него. Была бы очень рада. Я ведь тоже с Ним изменилась, как уже писала. Особенно за последнее время».

Моника зевает и откладывает дневник.

287\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Он и Моника.

МОНИКА  
Ричард пришлет мне приглашение в Канаду.

ОН  
Вот и поедешь в Канаду.

МОНИКА  
А ты, то есть мы? Ты позже обязательно приедешь, мне плохо без тебя.

Он молча гладит Монику по голове.

ОН  
Конечно, я постараюсь к тебе приехать.

МОНИКА  
Почему бы тебе не уплыть на плоту?

Он молча глядит на Монику, словно пытаясь прочесть мысли.

ОН  
На плоту почти невозможно уйти от пограничников, а в тюрьму не хочется. Несколько раз я пытался выехать легально, но пока не получается. В Канаде ты хорошо устроишься. У меня там живет троюродная сестра, она поможет.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МОНИКИ.

288\. НАТ. УЛИЦА У ДОМА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Сильные резкие порывы ветра вздымают и швыряют в лицо уличный мусор. Моника торопится добраться до дома. Бешеный порыв ветра едва не сбивает ее с ног и заставляет ускорить шаг.

МОНИКА  
Сволочь.

Около дома на деревянных ящиках сидят ДВЕ СОСЕДКИ _(не по возрасту красивая старуха и женщина средних лет)_ и беседуют, оглядывая прохожих.

МОНИКА  
Добрый вечер.

СТАРУХА  
Добрый вечер, милая.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Слыхала про Кету?

МОНИКА  
Про Кету? А что с Кетой?

ЖЕНЩИНА  
У нее опять случился кризис, и ее увезли.

МОНИКА  
Господи Иисусе!

СТАРУХА  
Как твой песик? Здоров?

МОНИКА  
Да. А что?

СТАРУХА  
За весь день ни разу ни тявкнул, ни залаял. Странное дело.

МОНИКА  
Любит поспать. – Моника направляется к лифту.

СТАРУХА  
Очень славная собачка.

Моника входит в дом.

289\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника заходит в квартиру. В передней темно, а Чарльз не бросается на нее. Моника включает свет.

МОНИКА  
Чарльз, Чарльз!

Моника медленно идет в комнату, осматривается. Вся мебель на месте, все как всегда. Сэра Чарльза нигде не видно. Еда в его миске не тронута. Моника идет в комнату.

МОНИКА  
Чарльз, Чарльз! Ты где? Чарльз, куда ты запропастился?

Слабый лунный свет оставляет замысловатые узоры на кровати и на полу. Моника нервно щелкает выключателем, зажигается свет, она видит собственное отражение в зеркале шкафа.

МОНИКА  
Что с тобой? Чарльз!

Чарльз лежит возле кровати на боку, вытянув лапы, из полуоткрытой пасти свешивается язык. Моника тихо до него дотрагивается. Пес не подает признаков жизни. Она начинает теребить пса.

МОНИКА  
_(кричит)_  
Чарльз! Что с тобой? Чарльз, скажи, скажи!

У Моники из глаз катятся слезы, она бережно приподнимает пса и целует в нос.

МОНИКА  
Боже мой, Чарльз, Чарльз!

Моника закрывает псу глаза, осторожно переносит на софу и сидит рядом, плачет. Наконец ложится в постель и засыпает.

290\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – УТРО. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Рано. Моника просыпается. Собака лежит на полу, как белое мраморное изваяние, над ней уже кружатся мухи. Моника отгоняет их и гладит его по спине.

МОНИКА  
_(шепчет)_  
Чарльз, что же нам делать?

Моника начинает одеваться.

МОНИКА  
_(шепчет)_  
Да, ты найдешь вечный покой в море, дорогой Чарльз.

Моника изо всех сил старается не разрыдаться. Заворачивает Чарльза в простыню, берет на руки и выходит на улицу.

291\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Рано. Сильный ветер, улица почти безлюдна. Моника с Чарльзом в простыне на руках старается идти побыстрее, но вдруг останавливается, оглядывается – нет ли кого. Прижимая к себе Чарльза, снова пускается в путь. Ветер нарастает, ветви деревьев гнутся и трещат. Из проезжающей мимо машины ей кто-то кричит, но Моника не разбирает слов. У нижней стенки Малекона море тихо и спокойно, легкая волна. Прислонившись к каменной стенке, Моника смотрит, как легкий прибой, накатывая на камни, оставляет на них кромку пены. Она целует Чарльза, разжимает руки, и он из ее объятий падает в море.

МОНИКА  
Прощай, Чарльз, прощай.

Она глядит, как пес опускается все глубже в воду, и не может удержаться от слез.

292\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника радостно выпрыгивает на балкон, потрясая письмом от Ричарда из Канады.

МОНИКА  
Пришло! Пришло!

Внизу никому нет дела, лает собака.

МОНИКА  
Кета! Кета!

Моника бросается к телефону – позвонить Ему, аппарат молчит. Моника снова набирает номер.

МОНИКА  
Малу? Малу!

Никто не отвечает. Моника хлопает трубку на рычаг и снова набирает.

МОНИКА  
Юма? Юма! Ты сегодня вечером не занята? Хотела позвать тебя на диско. Да так, удачный день. Хорошо, тогда в десять встречаемся? Прекрасно.

293\. ИНТ. ДИСКОТЕКА. – ПОЗДНИЙ ВЕЧЕР. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Юма знакомит Монику с ИСПАНЦЕМ средних лет, симпатичным и воспитанным. Моника с ним скачет, пьет и пару раз затягивается марихуаной.

294\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ПЕРЕД ДОМОМ МОНИКИ. – СВЕТАЕТ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Подъезжает такси, выходят Моника и испанец. Испанец хочет войти к ней, но Моника, мило улыбаясь, его останавливает.

МОНИКА  
Нет, дорогой, я очень утомилась, увидимся в другой раз.

ИСПАНЕЦ  
Ну зачем же так, не гони меня, я очень тебя хочу.

МОНИКА  
До свидания, мой хороший, я валюсь с ног от усталости.

ИСПАНЕЦ  
Но…

МОНИКА  
Я сегодня же тебе позвоню, и мы увидимся.

ИСПАНЕЦ  
У тебя есть телефон?

МОНИКА  
Нет.

ИСПАНЕЦ  
Я живу в отеле «Капри», позвони мне.

МОНИКА  
Позвоню, целую, бай.

Моника входит в дом.

295\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – СВЕТАЕТ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника, не раздеваясь, бросается в постель.

296\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА СЕНЬОРЫ КРУС. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Немецкая овчарка сеньоры Крус, соседки Моники, заливается лаем, тут же ей отвечают бульдог и такса, а чуть позже фокстерьер, датский дог, борзая, доберман-пинчер, ньюфаундленд и напоследок кубинский сато.

СЕНЬОРА КРУС  
Да, да, мои детки, сейчас ваша мамочка вас накормит.

Она идет к холодильнику и вынимает огромную кастрюлю. Собаки тотчас замолкают, но, почуяв запах мяса, продолжают лаять под управлением немецкой овчарки, которая прыгает от радости. Сеньора Крус начинает перекладывать мясо из кастрюли в отдельные миски.

СЕНЬОРА КРУС  
Тише, тише, детки, вы мешаете соседям.

Собаки не обращают на ее слова никакого внимания.

297\. ИНТ. СПАЛЬНЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника просыпается от лая за стенкой, смотрит на часы – три часа дня, поднимается, заваривает кофе, занимается аэробикой, идет в душ, слышен шум воды. Моника выходит из душа и одевается, берется за дневник.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Я давно не чувствовала себя такой счастливой. Моя судьба в корне меняется. Еду в Канаду. Приглашение у меня в кармане, и есть несколько тысяч долларов на оформление выезда. А потом можно будет вывезти и Его. Скажу Ричарду, что Он мой дядя, и попрошу выслать приглашение. Сейчас ситуация немного изменилась, и, может, Ему разрешат наконец выехать, не копаясь в том, кем Он был или что делал раньше.

Моника останавливается, смотрит на образ Святой Девы из Кобре и продолжает писать.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Но захочет ли Он уехать? У Него столько всего намешано в голове, что может и отказаться. Вдруг не возьмет у меня денег или будет цепляться за свою родину, кроме которой, мол, ничего Ему больше и не надо, вдруг… Святая Дева, сколько же всяких препятствий может себе напридумать человек.

Но я Его, наверное, за это и люблю, за всякие хохмы и выкрутасы. Если бы Он был обыкновенным простаком, мечтающим только жить красиво и бежать отсюда при первой возможности, меня бы Он не заинтересовал. Однако каким бы сумасбродом Он ни был, Ему обязательно надо уехать. Здесь Он совсем зачахнет и опустится, помрет с голоду или с перепоя. В следующий понедельник, когда мы увидимся, я постараюсь Его уговорить.

Да, теперь моя жизнь меняется в корне. Я это чувствую. Пречистая Дева и Йемайя мне помогают. Надо обо всем рассказать Лу. Возможно, я и ее сумею вытащить отсюда. Как славно зажили бы мы с ней в Монреале. Нет, нам, пожалуй, надо жить по отдельности. Каждая сама по себе. Кто знает, не захочет ли Лу продолжать там свои здешние занятия, а мне хочется попытаться жить иначе. Поступлю в университет, стану физиком, химиком, литературоведом или кем-нибудь еще. Хорошо бы и Лу чему-нибудь поучилась, но она не станет этого делать, я уверена. Уже больше недели она ко мне не заходит, и я ничего о ней не знаю. Где она шляется? Наверное, как всегда, занята своими делами.

В дверь дико стучат.

МАЛУ _(ЗК)_  
Мони, Мони! Открой, это я, Малу!..

298\. ИНТ. ПЕРЕДНЯЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника открывает дверь. Перед ней стоит бледная, дрожащая Малу.

МОНИКА  
Наконец-то явилась! Где тебя носит?

МАЛУ  
Надо поговорить, срочно…

МОНИКА  
Да что произошло?

МАЛУ  
Плохо наше дело.

МОНИКА  
О чем ты?

МАЛУ  
Очень плохо…

Малу плачет навзрыд.

299\. ИНТ. СТОЛОВАЯ МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ. РАССКАЗ МОНИКИ.

Моника с беспокойством смотрит на подругу. Малу опускается на софу, на ее лице беспредельное отчаяние.

МОНИКА  
Этого не может быть. Это ошибка. Тебя спутали с кем-то другим.

Малу вздыхает, судорожно глотает слюну.

МАЛУ  
_(рыдает)_  
Ошибки нет, анализ делали два раза, результат один и тот же. Потом они вышли посовещаться, а я оттуда сбежала. Ошибки нет. Я пропала, пропала.

Моника гладит ее по голове, обнимает, целует в щеку.

МАЛУ  
_(стонет)_  
Это еще не все.

Голова Малу склоняется ниже.

МОНИКА  
Не все?!

МАЛУ  
_(всхлипывает)_  
Варгас, тот мексиканец, который был с тобой…

МОНИКА  
Ну и что?

Каждое слово дается Малу с трудом.

МАЛУ  
Не знаю, говорила ли тебе, но я тоже с ним спала…

МОНИКА  
Ну и?…

МАЛУ  
Он инфицирован. Вчера мне звонила из Мехико приятельница и сказала…

МОНИКА  
Это значит…

Моника обрывает себя на полуслове. Малу поднимается с софы.

МАЛУ  
Значит, что у тебя тоже может быть СПИД.

Моника едва не вскрикивает, но сдерживается и бросается в объятия Малу. Крепко обнявшись, они стоят и плачут.

КОНЕЦ РАССКАЗА МОНИКИ.

300\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Моника сидит в клубах дыма.

МОНИКА  
Малу сдала кровь для сестры, которой предстояла операция, и при анализе обнаружилась инфекция. «Сиди здесь со мной и не высовывайся. Нас могут искать. К Нему не ходи, могут выследить», – говорила мне Лу. Лу как с ума сошла, не ест, не пьет, хочет с собой покончить. Мне надо было побыть с ней, поддержать. Позавчера она уже влезла на кресло с петлей в руках. Хорошо, что я успела отнять веревку. Но больше я не могу с ней сидеть, я ушла оттуда…

ОН  
_(кричит)_  
Ты совсем сдурела! Зачем было прятаться! Надо пойти сделать анализ и покончить со всякими страхами.

Моника вскакивает, задыхаясь от волнения и слез, комкает в руках платок.

МОНИКА  
_(в ярости)_  
Сделать анализ? Самой явиться в клинику? Ты что – дурак или ненормальный? Не знаешь, где мы живем? Или забыл? Если результат будет плохим, меня тут же запрут… Наверное, полиция уже ищет Лу, чтобы отправить ее в «Лос Кокос», ищут и всех ее друзей, которые тоже могли подхватить инфекцию. Тебе бы не очень понравилось сидеть в тюрьме, где тебя день и ночь сторожат, изучают…

ОН  
_(неестественно)_  
Почему «в тюрьме»? Ты имеешь в виду спидаторий «Лос Кокос», клинику для ВИЧ-инфицированных… Видишь ли, спидаторий совсем не тюрьма. На улицу оттуда, правда, не выпускают, но зато больных лечат специалисты, применяют новейшие препараты, обеспечивают усиленным питанием…

Моника подходит к нему. Она осунувшаяся, похудевшая. Горестно поджатые губы ее старят.

МОНИКА  
_(с болью и гневом)_  
Если тебе там так нравится, ты можешь тоже туда отправиться.

ОН  
Что? И я заразился? Исключено.

МОНИКА  
_(уныло)_  
А ты не помнишь, что раза два-три, когда был совсем пьян, ты не пользовался презервативом?

Он поражен. В глазах желание разметать все на корню, но он сдерживается и молча садится на кровать. Моника садится рядом и, крепко обняв Его, плачет.

МОНИКА  
Я умру. Мы с тобой умрем. Сначала я, потом ты.

ОН  
Мы умрем?

Она еще сильнее прижимается к Нему.

МОНИКА  
По моей вине. Да простит меня Бог.

Он нежно целует ее в лоб, нежно гладит ее по голове и вытирает ей слезы. Она утыкается лицом ему в грудь.

ОН  
Дело совсем не в тебе. С нами всякое могло случиться. Мы могли разбиться в машине. Могли погибнуть в авиакатастрофе… И потом, до того момента, как наступит… трудная пора, пройдет очень много времени и, возможно, уже получат нужную вакцину или изобретут какое-нибудь лекарство.

МОНИКА  
Если такое произойдет, клянусь, что на коленках доползу до часовни Пречистой Девы из Кобре.

ОН  
Мы вместе поползем.

МОНИКА  
Но сначала мы поженимся. Поклянись, что не бросишь меня, даже если я превращусь в страшенную ведьму, морщинистую и беззубую. Поклянись.

ОН  
Клянусь, любимая. Мы поженимся завтра же утром, и у нас народится много детей, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

Моника перестает плакать и целует Его.

301\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Рано. Жара и духота, в воздухе пахнет близким дождем. Он и Моника завтракают и курят.

МОНИКА  
Что будем делать?

Он тяжело вздыхает.

ОН  
Надо прояснить ситуацию, сдать анализы.

МОНИКА  
А потом прямиком в спидаторий.

ОН  
Другого выхода нет. Откладывать нельзя. Завтра же пойдем.

МОНИКА  
_(с отчаянными глазами)_  
Ладно. Пойдем завтра.

302\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ДЕНЬ.

День, потом вечереет, темнеет. Он и Моника разговаривают, слушают музыку. Он что-то готовит, они едят без особого аппетита.

МОНИКА  
Я пойду, надо повидать Лу.

ОН  
Я пойду с тобой.

МОНИКА  
Нет, пойду одна. Лу просто не в себе, и неизвестно, как она тебя встретит.

ОН  
Но тебя она никуда от себя не отпустит.

МОНИКА  
Нет, я сегодня же вернусь. Обещаю. Но ночевать уйду к себе.

Он затравленно оглядывается – не хочет оставаться в одиночестве.

ОН  
Пожалуйста, побудь со мной.

МОНИКА  
_(твердо)_  
Мне нужно собрать кое-какие вещи и хочется ночью побыть одной. Надо кое-что продумать. Завтра утром зайдешь за мной, и пойдем сдавать кровь.

ОН  
Хорошо. Завтра в девять захожу за тобой.

Они прощаются, крепко поцеловав друг друга.

303\. НАТ. МЕРКАДО. – ВЕЧЕР.

Свинцовое небо, мелкий дождик. Мало торговцев, их товар укрыт клеенкой. Книжник Ремберто связывает книги и собирается уходить. Накрывшись куском клеенки, дантист-резчик корабликов с грустью глядит на свои сувенирные поделки. На углу, у входа на базар, стоит светловолосый, очень прилично одетый улыбающийся всем парень – продавец марихуаны. У дома Моники бегают собаки сеньоры Крус. Одна из них лежит при смерти. Сеньора Крус тихо плачет и гладит ее по головке.

304\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАРУХИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Маруха раскидывает карты, результат ее не радует, она смотрится в зеркало.

305\. ИНТ. БАЛКОН КЕТЫ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Дождь перестает. Кета выходит на балкон. Она молча смотрит на небо, но там только серые тучи.

306\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он нервно меряет шагами комнату, на глаза попадается бутылка рома, он прикладывается пару раз, но ему слишком плохо. Он не может подняться с места.

307\. НАТ. РЕКА. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Молодой Он на регате, гребет и счастлив.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Вот я – честолюбивый мальчишка, всегда норовящий быть лучше других, что мне порой и удавалось. Был первым в классе, удачливым в спорте, всеми хвалимым. Хотел стать пилотом, врачом, астрономом, капитаном дальнего плавания.

308\. НАТ. ПЕРЕУЛОК. – ВЕЧЕР. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Он засовывает за пояс оружие, переданное товарищем.

309\. ИНТ. КОМНАТА ЕГО В РОДИТЕЛЬСКОМ ДОМЕ. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Его скидывают с постели под крики родных.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
В юности принял участие в мятеже против диктатуры, и это смешало мои детские планы. Я стал подпольщиком, опасным для властей революционером, и каждое утро, просыпаясь, не знал, доживу ли до вечера. Но не страшно сражаться и умереть за дело, которое представляется тебе самым справедливым. За поясом у меня было оружие, чтобы лишать жизни других людей или покончить с собой и не сдаться живым. Последнее оказалось невыполнимым, ибо, как всегда, мне не повезло: меня застигли врасплох, захватили спящим.

310\. ИНТ. ТЮРЬМА. – НОЧЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

Тюрьма. Кнут.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ ЕГО.

311\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – НОЧЬ.

Он вздрагивает и делает еще один глоток из бутылки.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Я видел себя амбициозным, строящим планы и полным иллюзий парнем, но все мечты вдруг лопнули, как детский воздушный шарик, потому что такие шарики имеют обыкновение лопаться, когда их слишком сильно раздувают или когда в них швырнут острый камень. Кто погубил мой шарик? Я сам? Или кто-то сторожащий в темноте, подобно судьбе, что таится во мраке? Я, конечно, не святой. Как и все, во многом я сам виноват; одни мои проступки можно извинить, другие – нет. Как и все, я, бывало, лез вверх, перешагивал через других; какое-то время чурался Франсиса, а позже изменил Монике с ее матерью, потом… потом…

У него перехватывает дыхание. Он делает глубокий вдох.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Совсем не факт, что я заразился. СПИД. Этот недуг, название которого пишется большими буквами, неизлечим. И если я плел Монике небылицы, то исключительно для того, чтобы ее утешить и немного успокоить. Эта болезнь ниспослана притаившимся в засаде Богом, дабы заставить человека страдать, жестоко его бичевать и лишать воздушного шарика счастья. Равно как косила людей проказа в Средние века. Ничего нельзя было с ней поделать. Оставалось только ждать смерти. Неторопливой и ужасной. Возможно, лет через двести-триста Богу надоест, как в случае с проказой, ВИЧевать человека, и тот придумает средство спасения. Пошли мы оба, и Бог и я, куда подальше…

Он хватает бутылку, залпом выпивает остаток рома и швыряет пустую посудину через открытое окно на улицу. Его голова падает на стол, Он захлебывается рыданиями и рыдает отчаянно как ребенок.

ОН  
… Клянусь, повешусь…

Он падает без сознания на пол. За окном молния вонзается в море, гремит гром.

312\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАЛУ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Малу не переставая пьет и курит, швыряет все, что попадет под руку.

МАЛУ  
… Пойду и перезаражаю подряд всех этих сволочей!..

МОНИКА  
Почему?

МАЛУ  
Потому что, если бы их тут не было, я бы не заболела. Эти гады меня заразили и должны сами сдохнуть, паразиты…

Малу плачет и беснуется. Моника с ней о чем-то жарко спорит, они плачут и перед уходом Моники долго обнимаются.

313\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Моника сидит в кресле и пристально смотрит на репродукцию картины Вильфредо Лама «Стул». Берет телефон, набирает номер.

МОНИКА  
Спидаторий? Запишите адрес…

314\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – УТРО. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Моника – маленькая девочка на Малеконе с матерью.

315\. ИНТ. АУДИТОРИЯ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ МОНИКИ.

Моника – студентка, рядом жених Алекс, они знакомятся с Малу.

КОНЕЦ ВОСПОМИНАНИЯ МОНИКИ.

316\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ. МОНИКА ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ.

Погребальное шествие: очень медленно движется катафалк в сопровождении двух автомашин.

317\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ВЕЧЕР.

Вздрогнув, Моника вскакивает и подходит к столу, берет тетрадь в красном переплете, пишет и плачет.

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
У меня СПИД? Наверное, так оно и есть. Доигралась. Теперь умру.

Моника отирает слезы костяшками пальцев, сжатых в кулак, вздыхает и возвращается к дневнику:

МОНИКА _(ЗК)_  
Умру. Но это неправильно. Мне слишком мало лет, чтобы умирать. Я еще ничего не повидала в жизни, очень мало чего испытала. А теперь, когда появилась надежда, что все изменится, случилось такое. Это несправедливо, Господи… Как раз теперь, когда я встретила человека и полюбила, теперь, когда собралась в Канаду…

Может быть, я вела себя недостойно, может, сама устроила себе хорошую жизнь, но не ради гулянок; может быть, была плохой дочерью. Завтра же поговорю с мамой, попрошу прощения и постараюсь с ней помириться. Схожу к Пресвятой Деве из Кобре. Попрошу ее спасти меня и помиловать, и его тоже, и помочь Малу. Пресвятая Дева меня защитит, я знаю, она меня не бросит, не позволит заболеть СПИДом, а если он у меня уже есть за какие-то прегрешения, то даст мне пожить еще несколько лет без мучений, пока не появится вакцина или другое целебное средство.

Если ты меня спасешь, Пречистая Дева из Кобре, обещаю, что на коленках проползу до тебя. Не бросай меня, так нельзя.

Ручка выпадает из рук Моники. Она, плача, преклоняет колени перед образом Пречистой Девы и молится. За окнами темно, молния раскалывает тучи, начинается дождь, превращаясь в ливень. С моря налетает ураганный ветер. И тут вырубают электричество.

318\. НАТ. БАЛКОН КЕТЫ. – НОЧЬ.

Ливень. Кета не уходит с балкона, несмотря на бурю.

КЕТА  
_(вопит)_  
Тут они, тут они, тут они, и Волдемор, и все остальные!

С криками и громким хохотом Кета бежит с балкона, пританцовывая, выбегает на улицу и теряется где-то во мраке.

319\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА СЕНЬОРЫ КРУС. – НОЧЬ.

За окном ливень. Скончался Помпи, песик сеньоры Крус. Она тихо всхлипывает, а собаки поднимают лай.

320\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАРУХИ. – НОЧЬ.

За окном ливень. Маруха с ужасом смотрит на вынутую из колоды карту – даму пик, которая пристально глядит на нее из картонного оклада.

321\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – НОЧЬ.

За окном ливень. Моника на коленях перед образом Святой Девы из Кобре уже не плачет и горячо молится.

322\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО.

Рано. Он и Моника обходят лужи, забираются в переполненный автобус.

323\. ИНТ. АВТОБУС. – УТРО.

Рано. Переполненный автобус. Он и Моника молча едут.

324\. ИНТ. ВЕСТИБЮЛЬ БОЛЬНИЦЫ. – УТРО.

Монику и Его принимает неприметная ЖЕНЩИНА.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
Фамилия?

ОН  
Валье.

МОНИКА  
Родригес Эстрада-Пальма.

Женщина кивает в сторону процедурной.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
_(ему)_  
Пройдите туда.

Моника хочет идти за ним.

ЖЕНЩИНА  
А вы подождите здесь.

325\. ИНТ. ПРОЦЕДУРНАЯ. – УТРО.

МЕДСЕСТРА берет у Него кровь из вены, кивает в сторону другого кабинета.

МЕДСЕСТРА  
Ждите там.

326\. ИНТ. ДРУГАЯ ПРОЦЕДУРНАЯ. – УТРО.

Он садится на деревянную скамейку и ждет, потом встает и проходится по кабинету. Смотрит на дверь, подходит к ней, берется за ручку, держит ее какое-то время и отпускает. Подходит к большому зарешеченному окну, за ним патио с высоким деревом, в ветвях которого заливается соловей. Он пытается разглядеть соловья.

ОН  
Пой, пой, соловушка, тебе счастья не занимать.

Соловей выводит рулады, цокает, свистит. Он хватается за железные прутья решетки и трясет ее, словно желая выскочить в окно. Снова садится на скамью, зажигает сигарету и жадно затягивается. Потом встает и снова меряет шагами комнату. Входит ДОКТОР _(огромный и волосатый)_ с листком бумаги в правой руке. Он равнодушно глядит на Него, подносит листок к глазам.

ДОКТОР  
Ваша фамилия?

ОН  
_(торопливо)_  
Валье.

ДОКТОР  
_(сует бумажку в карман халата)_  
Можете идти.

Он стоит и тупо молчит, потом шагает к медбрату и протягивает руку.

ОН  
Каков результат анализа?

ДОКТОР  
_(глухо и устало)_  
Результат? Отрицательный.

ОН  
_(слабо)_  
Отрицательный?

ДОКТОР  
Вы не ВИЧ-позитивный. Вы не инфицированы.

В патио заливается соловей. В диком восторге Он жмет доктору руку.

ОН  
Спасибо, доктор, огромное спасибо. Вы не знаете, какой камень с моей души сняли!

ДОКТОР  
_(улыбается)_  
Знаю. Оберегайтесь.

Доктор поворачивается к двери.

ОН  
А моя спутница?

ДОКТОР  
Спутница?

ОН  
Та девушка, которая пришла вместе со мной делать анализ. Ее фамилия Родригес Эстрада Пальма.

ДОКТОР  
_(небрежно машет рукой)_  
А. Она инфицирована и останется здесь.

Он замирает, ноги подкашивается, и Он опускается на скамью.

ОН  
_(дрогнувшим голосом)_  
Вы в этом уверены?

ДОКТОР  
В чем?

Доктор смотрит на часы.

ОН  
В правильности анализа. Нет ли там ошибки?

Доктор поджимает губы, качает головой и мрачно смотрит на Него.

ДОКТОР  
К сожалению, нет. Анализы у нас производятся ответственно и аккуратно. Кем она вам приходится?

Он молчит какое-то время.

ОН  
Она – моя любовь.

327\. ИНТ. ВЕСТИБЮЛЬ БОЛЬНИЦЫ. – УТРО.

Он и Моника прощаются, ее уводят.

МОНИКА  
_(пытается улыбнуться)_  
Пречистая Дева мне поможет.

ОН  
Поможет. Люблю тебя.

МОНИКА  
И я тебя, очень.

ОН  
Завтра приду к тебе.

Они крепко обнимаются.

328\. НАТ. УЛИЦА ГАВАНЫ. – УТРО.

Он выходит из больницы. Бредет по жаре.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Решение состоялось. Трибунал вынес свой обвинительный приговор, который обжалованию не подлежит. Все пойдет своим чередом, только мне будет немного хуже, Монике и Лу совсем плохо, но обыденная жизнь от этого ничуть не изменится. Такая вот она выпала нам, дерьмовая никчемная жизнь.

329\. ИНТ. ПАЛАТА. – ДЕНЬ.

За окном дождь. Он входит в палату, у стола сидит Моника. Он ставит в вазочку на столе новый слабенький цветок, старый летит за окно, повисает на решетке.

330\. ИНТ. ПАЛАТА. – УТРО.

Солнечно. Он входит в палату. У дверей машет рукой Франсис. Моника берет у Него из рук книгу и садится на кровать. Он садится рядом.

ОН  
Ляжешь?

МОНИКА  
Спасибо… Нет, только встала, зачем?

ОН  
Ложись.

У Моники нет сил спорить. Она ложится.

331\. ИНТ. ПАЛАТА. – ВЕЧЕР.

Он читает ей, не глядя, беря из пакета на столе печенье. Временами отрывается от книги, чтобы дать печенье ей. Моника не улыбается, лежит совсем белая, закрыв глаза. Не понятно, слушает она или нет, только открывает рот, чувствуя прикосновение его губ. Собирается с силами и открывает глаза.

МОНИКА  
Поживи у меня. На Рампе. Там тебе будет лучше.

Он смотрит молча.

МОНИКА  
_(пытается улыбнуться)_  
Ты же хотел съехаться.

Он кивает.

332\. ИНТ. КОРИДОР БОЛЬНИЦЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он заглядывает в одну из палат, оттуда слышны крики Малу. Он выходит.

333\. НАТ. УЛИЦЫ ГАВАНЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Собаки сеньоры Крус бродят по улицам города.

334\. НАТ. БАЛКОН КЕТЫ. – ДЕНЬ.

Балкон пуст, заброшен.

335\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МАРУХИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Маруха принимает посетителей.

336\. НАТ. МАЛЕКОН. – ДЕНЬ.

Книжник Ремберто торгует.

337\. ИНТ. КВАРТИРА МОНИКИ. – ДЕНЬ.

Он вешает на стену в комнате рядом с часами большую, в полный рост, фотографию улыбающейся Моники.

338\. ИНТ. СТАРАЯ КВАРТИРА ЕГО. – УТРО.

Он выбивает на камне.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Спустя несколько лет Моника умерла. Двадцать восьмого марта. На памятнике у ее могилы я выгравировал строки из Данте:  
_Кто любит, у любви пощады тот не просит._  
_Любовь блаженная навеки нас связала._  
_Ушла ты, но меня она освободить не хочет…_

339\. НАТ. КЛАДБИЩЕ. – НОЧЬ.

Он проводит пальцами по строчке на могильном камне под гравировкой из Данте.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Ниже добавил несколько своих слов: «Дорогая, тебя здесь нет, но твоя Любовь всегда со мной».

340\. НАТ. КЛАДБИЩЕ. – ДЕНЬ. ВОСПОМИНАНИЕ ЕГО.

На могилу Моники ставят камень. У могилы Он, Франсис, Йоланда и бабушка Моники, Маруха и Юма.

ОН _(ЗК)_  
Малу скончалась немного раньше.

Франсис хлопает Его по плечу. Он закрывает глаза, открывает, смотрит на небо – на нем тяжелые тучи.

341\. НАТ. КЛАДБИЩЕ. – НОЧЬ.

Он сидит у камня на могиле Моники. Начинается дождь. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на небо. Он пьет. Дождь перерастает в ливень.

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> **посмотреть превью всей выкладки**
>     
> 
> По умолчанию все ссылки открываются в текущем окне.  
>    
> 


End file.
